The Dragon's Gem
by Sapphire Orchid
Summary: What would happen if another boy was born on the day of the kyuubi, what would happen if Minato and Kushina were alive with a daughter and neglect Naruto, what if the story was focused on someone other than him, what would happen if that boy was not entirely human, find out in this exciting new story focused on Sapphire Orchid my OC. RWBY will be later in the story.
1. The Kyuubi's attack

**The Dragon's Gem**

_**By: Sapphire Orchid**_

**Chapter 1: Divided Into Thirds the Kyuubi's Soul and Chakra**

Normal talking

_Normal thoughts_

**Demon/summoning speech**

_**Demon/summoning thinking/Jutsu**_

**( AN :) Author Notes**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the oc's

**(AN: Hey guys Sapphire here this is my first fanfic I hope you guys like this it will be updated at least once a week. I really need some beta readers so if you want to PM me and I'll see what I can do right now I only have my sister to help me so if you can I really appreciate it I hope you guys like the story so here we go The Gem Jinchuriki starts now.)**

Story start chapter 1: Divided Into Thirds the Kyuubi's Soul and Chakra

Konoha, also known as the village hidden in the leaf, is said to be the strongest of the 5 great hidden villages. But right now, it is fighting a losing battle against the greatest of the tailed beasts, the Kyuubi. Right now the only thing holding it back is the combined might of the leaf shinobi. But they are losing numbers very fast. The reason it is attacking is because of a man named Madara Uchiha, a man long thought to have been killed by the 1st Hokage's hand, has suddenly reappeared and has summoned the nine tails out of the last Jinchuriki to destroy Konoha. The fourth stands in front of the man, trying to defeat him, while the others hold back the beast.

"_**Hiraishin no Jutsu!**_" a young, blond man calls out, after throwing 4 tri pronged kunai at the masked man known as Madara and unleashing a barrage of taijustu and _**Rasengans**_ at him. Unfortunately, all the attacks phase right through him.

"Ha do you actually think your puny attacks can hurt me? This doesn't even tickle," The man laughs as he punches Minato in the face before flipping backwards to avoid Minatos' kick which was aimed at his chest.

"_Crap how is he doing this?_"Minato thinks._ "Wait, how was he able to hit me while all of my attacks went through him? Maybe it's a bloodline… I will have to let him get close to me to see if this idea will work_."

"Okay let's see how you like this!" Minato says as he rushes forward and drops a tri pronged kunai before he starts to fight hand to hand with the man.

"_Hmm let's see if this will work," _he thinks as he goes in with a low kick, which the man jumps over before throwing a right hook at Minato. He barley blocks it before teleporting behind the man and aims a kick at Madara before smiling. After feeling his kick hit its mark, and before the man twists around and starts to suck Minato in to a vortex, the 4th teleports to the first kunai he threw to get away.

"_Crap, maybe that weird vortex is the same as the intangibility. But how do I stop him from using it?" _The blonde thinks before getting an idea.

He throws a kunai at the man's head and rushes forward, as does the Uchiha.

"_Ha does he actually think that kunai will distract me? The fool."_ Madara thinks as he lets the kunai go through his head. He reaches out and grabs the 4ths wrist, only for him to disappear.

"Shit," he says aloud.

"Ha I've got you now! _**Rasengan!" **_Minato yells out before hitting him in the back. _**"Summoning contract seal!" **_the blonde hero says as he hits him in the chest after flipping him around to use the move and seals away the man's contract with the fox.

"No, you bastard, you ruined my plan! Mark my word because I will get you Namikaze! Even if it's the last thing I do!" The masked man yells out before he disappears in a vortex.

"Whew, finally, that was harder than expected. I must be getting rusty. Now, one down, one to go."

"Minato, "An elderly voice calls out.

"Hey old man, how ya been?"

"Oh you know, pretty good. I was wondering if you want to go get some drinks. Just don't mind the giant fox demon 3 miles away," he says with his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Right, well, I'll hold you to those drinks later ok. Right now we have a demon to deal with, "Minato says as he turns and misses the tick mark appear over the old hokages' head before starting to run towards the massive beast.

"Well, Minato do you have any ideas on how to beat it? Because I have none, since we know we can kill it, so the only thing left is to …" Hiruzen says before he stops as he remembers something, "Minato you're not going to do what I think you're going to do right."

"Well if it's doing the _**shiki fujin, **_then you're right," He states with a grim expression on his face.

"Minato, you can't! You have a wife and two kids to think about," The old monkey says, "I'm way past my prime, my wife's dead, my son hates me and I know the seal… so let me do it instead!"**(AN: The reason I said old monkey is because sarutobi means monkey jump and he is also a monkey summoner… if you didn't know).**

"No, I'm the hokage. I have to do it to protect the village no matter the cost," he states looking at the third.

"So, what you're just going to leave your family behind so you can go and get yourself killed? I won't let you." He states grabbing his staff and getting into a fighting stance in front of the 4th.

"Fine, I won't fight you over this old man, but who are you going to use?"

"I'm sorry Minato, but only your kids and one other were born today and I don't think that just one will be able to hold back the kyuubi's soul and chakra." The 3rd says, stopping.

"So you're going to use both of my kids, eh old man," the blonde says, looking at him.

"No, I'm going to use all three kids."

"What? Why all three? Just use mine and don't drag that other poor kid into this! What about his parents?" Minato practically yells at him.

"Well, the reason is I'm going to seal the chakra into yours and the soul into the boy. You see, his mother was not even from the village, but she came here to give birth. Unfortunately, she died afterwards. She was actually one of the main reasons that the kyuubi was held back before taking a hit for me, her last words were, _please take care of my son. His father has abandoned him so please make sure he is safe. His name is Sapphire Orchid._ "The 3rd says looking at Minato, "see he has no parents and he will be taken care of in the orphanage and you know that if your kids have the soul they will be shunned so why not use the young boy."

"So he's an orphan… Why are you going to do it to him? Why make him suffer when he has nothing to do with this! As you said, his mother isn't even part of the village, so why do that to him!" He yells out at the sarutobi.

"Minato, please! The worse that will happen is he gets shunned by a few people, but that's all. At least no one will attack him, right?" Sarutobi says.

"Fine, whatever old man. I need to check up on Kushina," Minato says before teleporting to the hospital and goes in.

***Hospital a few seconds later***

"Huh, oh my god Hokage-sama what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out there fighting?" a nurse says to Minato when she sees him walk in.

"Don't worry, I have a plan. I just need to see my wife please," he says walking to the desk.

"Oh yes right this way, sir," she says as she shows him the way.

"Wait, a young boy was born here today named Sapphire Orchid. Where is he?"

"Um, well he is in the room next to Kushina-sama. Why do you ask, if you don't mind me asking," the woman asks.

"Oh, well, his mother has died fighting the beast and from what the sandaime said, she was the main reason the demon was held back while I was off fighting its summoner. And please don't ask about that. All will be told afterwards." He says when he sees her about to ask about Madara.

"Oh, well, here is her room, sir, she has made very good progress in recovering from the twins' birth and they are very healthy children." She says as she walks away.

"Ok thanks," he says as he walks into the room, "Hey Kushina how are you feeling?"

"Ugh… sweetie is that you?" Kushina asks as she hears him walk in.

"Yeah," Minato says, "it's me. Don't worry, I'm okay."

"Good," she says before holding up the children, "do you want to hold them?"

"Yes I do" he says, taking the children and sitting beside the bed.

"Oh, did you hear? A woman in the other room also gave birth! I wonder how she's doing. Can you check? I want to see how cute her kid looks." She says looking at the 4th.

"Sorry Kushina but I can't."

"What? Why? Is it because you're too lazy to get up?"

"No, it's because the woman died after she left to help stop the Kyuubi… even though she isn't even part of the village, she left her child in there." He says.

"What, oh my god, that's horrible!" She says.

"Yeah, but we-," he starts to say, but is interrupted by ANBU coming into the room.

"Hokage-sama the sandaime says its time." The cat ANBU says.

"What? Damn! Ok, then the third child is in the other room," he says before handing the children to the dog ANBU.

"Wait, Minato what's going on? Why are you giving them the children?"

"Well, Kushina the old monkey is planning to seal the kyuubi into three parts, the yang chakra goes to Naruto, and the yin goes to Mito." Minato says.

"What about the third part?"

"Well, the third part is the soul and it's going into the other boy, who you asked about." He says, looking down.

"What? Why would you do that to them? Minato, you know what happens to us."

"Yes, but they are our children. They won't be messed with," Minato says, looking at his wife.

"Yes but what of the other kid he isn't ours what's going to happen to him?"

"Well he will be put in the orphanage. There's nothing else I can do sweetie, I have to go and help with the sealing I'll see you later," he says before teleporting to the sandaime.

***Sealing area with the sandaime***

When he got there he immediately saw the destruction caused by the beast up close. There were bodies everywhere with claw marks on the ground and in the trees. It was truly a horrifying sight if not for him being in the war he might have gotten sick.

"Hey, old man, are you ready yet?" he says looking over at the old man.

"Yes, bring the children over here ANBU."

"HAI," was the chorus of voices.

"Minato distract it while I get the seal ready," he says as he starts to draw the seal on the sleeping children.

"Got it. _**Summoning Justu**_," he yells out as a huge plume of smoke encases the area. When it clears, the surrounding ninja cheer that their hokage is finally here.

"**Minato why the hell did you summon me here?" **yells an annoyed toad boss.

"Sorry boss but we need to take care of a little problem," he says pointing at the kyuubi.

"**The hell, Minato? You want me to fight a biju? You must be crazy! But I guess I can help if you really need it," the** toad calls out to Minato before starting to do hand signs.

"_**Water Style: Water Bullet no Jutsu,"**_ he cries out aiming at the kyuubi getting a direct hit to the head.

"**RRROOOOAAAARRR" **it screams out before spewing flames at the toad, with the boss jumping out of the way just in time.

"**Minato, let's do a collaboration justu on this thing."**

"You got it."

"_**Wind Style & Water Style Collaboration: Water Vortex Beam no jutsu,"**_ they call out at the same time before sending a beam of compressed wind and water at the kyuubi, knocking it back and making it scream in pain.

"Minato," the sandaime calls, "I'm finished. Get down here"

"Got it, see ya later Bunta."

"**Yeah whatever blondie try not to summon me to fight any more demons anytime soon, ok." **He calls out before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Okay, is it ready sarutobi?"

"Yes my boy. Stand back while I handle the sealing."

"Got it," he states, "EVERYONE GET BACK!"

"_**SHIKI FUJIN!"**_

"**RRROOOAAARRR I WILL NOT BE SEALED AGAIN!" **the beast exclaimed, "**NONONO."**

"Minato, take care of Konohamaru for me okay and tell Asuma I'm sorry for not being there for him."

"I will old man I hope to see you in the afterlife when I'm as old as you are." Minato states as the body in in front of him slumps to the ground, dead.

Everyone is quiet until the sound of two babies crying split through the night air and then the cheering starts.

"Yes the Kyuubi is dead!"

"We won thank Kami!"

"Yes praise the hokage for finally killing it!"

"ANBU get the kids to the hospital I need to prepare for an announcement to the village."

"HAI SIR" was the only thing they said they said before grabbing the two crying children and the quiet one.

"Ugh old man this is going to be hard but It needs to be done. "The 4th says to himself.

***2 hours later on top of the Hokage's tower ***

"EVERYONE I AM HERE TO TELL YOU THAT THE 3RD HOKAGE HAS SACRIFICED HIS LIFE TO THE STOP THE KYUUBI," Minato yells out at the people gathered around the tower.

"YES THE KYUUBI IS DEAD LONG LIVE THE 4TH!"

"STOP EVERYONE THE KYUUBI IS NOT DEAD."

"WHAT?" was the collected gasp of the citizens.

"YES, BUT DO NOT WORRY BECAUSE THESE THREE CHILDREN," he says pointing to the three babies, "HOLD THE KYUUBIS' POWER, MY DAUGHTER MITO HOLDS THE YIN CHACKRA MY SON HOLDS THE YANG CHACKRA AND THE ORPHAN BOY SAPPHIRE HOLDS THE SOUL OF THE KYUUBI!"

"KILL THE BOY!"

"YEAH KILL HIM BEFORE THE DEMON HAS A CHANCE TO TAKE OVER!"

"HE'S A MONSTER HE MUST DIE!" were the main responses Minato got.

"_What can't they tell that he's not the beast?" Minato thought "I must make sure that the younger generation does not find out about this."_

"STOP! EVERYONE, TODAY I AM MAKING A LAW NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO TALK ABOUT THE DEMON IF ASKED YOU MUST SAY THAT IT HAS BEEN KILLED AND IF ANYONE BREAKS THIS LAW THEY WILL BE TAKING TO THE T&I TO FIND OUT WHO THEY TOLD AND WILL THEN BE PUT TO DEATH ALONG WITH THE ONE WHO WAS TOLD!" he yells out in anger at the people_ "hopefully the people will get over their hatred for the poor boy and let him live a normal life."_

"ANBU take the boy to the orphanage any possessions his mother had will be given to him when he becomes a ninja. And make sure he is guarded at all times, got it." He orders.

"HAI" they say before taking the boy and _**shushin **_to the orphanage.

What they don't notice is that the boy opens his eyes, which are a deep blue. They suddenly change to blood red eyes with slits, before changing to a yellow with a dark purple outer layer with black slits **(AN: if you have trouble think of a lizards eyes with a purple outer layer)**.

_On this day with death all around, a legend of both mortals and immortals is born that will shake the worlds and forever leave a scar on the face of shinobi kind._  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(AN: well guys hoped you liked it, if not I'm sorry it's my first time writing and I hope you will like my future stories.) **

**I'm Sapphire Orchid signing out see ya **


	2. Six Years Later

**The Dragon's Gem**

_**By: Sapphire Orchid**_

**Chapter 2: Six Years Later**

Normal talking

_Normal thoughts_

**Demon/summoning speech**

_**Demon/summoning thinking/Jutsu**_

**(AN :) Author Notes**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the oc's

**(AN: Hey guys, thanks for reading this! All of you are awesome! But anyways, I just want to clear some things up; first off is that I'm getting rid of the naruhina, so if you want to, send me a pm or a review of who you want, just no yaoi, that would be great. Okay, now RWBY will come in later after about 15, probably more, chapters. I don't want to rush it, I have a lot of things planned for this story and I'm hoping that you guys can respect that, ok. Also, I want to say sorry. In the author's note at the beginning of the last chapter, it says the Gem Jinchuriki. That was the original name and I forgot to change it, sorry.**

Story start chapter 2: Six Years Later

It has been six years since the Kyuubi attack. The village is thriving and it looks as if it never happened. The Leaf's children are running around and playing while the parents are watching and smiling happily, but all is not peaceful, because right now there is a young boy named Sapphire, who is currently running from a mob of villagers. The reason is, he is the poor boy who has the kyuubi's soul sealed inside of him and the majority of the villagers think he is the demon reborn. They are participating in what they call "the Fox hunt" and right now, they are winning.

"HHHEEELLLPPP!" Sapphire screams out, trying to escape the group of people that has been following him for hours.

"NO ONES GOING TO HELP YOU NOW BRAT!" a random man calls out before throwing a bottle at him. It flies over his head and smashes against the wall.

"YEAH DEMON PREPARE TO DIE!" another yells out.

"THIS IS FOR MY SON!" screams a woman.

"_Dammit what do I do? If this keeps up, I'm going to be beat up again," the boy thinks before seeing an alley a few houses away, "wait, over there! I can lose them that way."_

Sapphire starts running faster and reaches the alley way, turning down it only to run into a dead end.

"Crap." Was the only thing he says before he turns around, hoping to get out before they get there, only for a man to grab him and throw him against the wall with a yelp of pain.

"Ha! Got you now," he says before turning his head back, "HEY EVERYON IVE GOT HIM HURRY UP!"

"Ha, finally, I was starting to get tired." A man says walking in the alley with the rest following.

"Yes I've been waiting to get the demon."

"But I'm not a demon! Why do you always call me a demon?" the boy says before getting kick in the head.

"Shut up demon, you may have tricked the 4th but we're not as stupid."

"Yeah, this is for my son," she says before grabbing a kunai and throwing it. It hits him in the stomach and blood sprays everywhere.

"AAHHH!" he screams out, after that they cheer and proceed to beat him with anything in reach.

"PLEASE, SOME BODY HELP ME!" he yells out in-between the hits.

After about a minute of this, a man walks up and yells "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!"

A man turns to see who spoke and stops, saying, "Shit, it's the yondamie!" and with that everyone scatters.

***A few minutes earlier Naruto POV***

"But dad why can't we go to Ichiraku's?" a young blonde boy whines.

"Because Naruto we're going to get what Mito wants," Minato says in a voice leaving no room for argument, not even looking at him.

"Yeah and I choose to go to the Akimichi's Barbeque," the girl says, pointing in the direction of the restaurant with a victorious smirk.

"But we went there last time, the time before that and the ti-," Naruto says but is cut off by his mother.

"Naruto be quiet and listen to your father," Kushina states with Mito standing behind her, sticking her tongue out and pointing at him.

"Ugh fine, but I want to cho-," before he is stopped by a scream.

"PLEASE SOME BODY HELP ME!"

"What was that?" Kushina states, looking around worriedly.

"Guys, it came from over there," says Naruto pointing to an alley a few houses away.

"Who cares?" Mito says, annoyed that they were stopped, "it doesn't matter. The restaurant is this way," she says, pulling on her parents sleeves.

"But we need to check it out! What if someone is hurt and needs help?" The mini blond says, glaring at his sister.

"Please, it's probably someone that's not even important, like a random civilian," she says still trying to get to the restaurant.

"It doesn't matter. What if you were a ninja and one of you teammates calls for help and you don't come, then they died, Mito."

"Well, if they do, then it's their fault for being so weak."

"Guys, let's not. We need to see what's going on over there." Minato says, walking toward the alley.

"Yeah, come on kids," Kushina says, already in front of Minato.

"Oh my god!" she says, before taking a step back.

"What is it?" he says, taking a look inside the alley before taking a step back in shock.

"What is it?" Naruto asks, trying to see but his mom holds him back.

Minato rushes inside and yells "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Naruto finally gets to look in only to widen his eyes in shock. He sees a group of people standing around a small boy, huddled on the ground, covered in blood. One of the men turns to look at his father and says "shit it's the yondamie," before everyone starts to panic and rush out of the alley. His father runs forward and picks up the boy.

The boy looks up and says in a weak voice, "please don't hurt me," before finally passing out from blood loss and pain.

"He needs a hospital, fast," Minato says before handing him to his wife and looking around, "WHERE THE HELL ARE HIS GUARDS? YOU IDIOTS!"

"We're here sir," says a voice before three men suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Where were you when this boy was being beaten?" says Minato looking at the men in front of him.

"Sir, that boy deserves it. He is a de-," One of the masked men begins, but is cut of as Minato slits his throat.

"Anyone else wants to break my law?" he says, looking at the other two who shake their heads. "Good. Now, as of right now, you two are demoted to chunin and have your masks turned in by the hour."

"Hai," they say together.

"Kushina, Mito and Naruto, lets go. He needs to get to the hospital," Minato says before using _**Hiraishin **_to get there.

"Dad, who is he and why were they attacking him?" Naruto says, looking for answers.

"His name is Sapphire and why they attacked him, well, you'll know when your older son," Minato says, looking away.

"Hey nurse, we need a doctor, fast," he says going to the front desk.

"Oh, what's wrong? Who's hurt?"

"This boy," he says, showing her Sapphire.

"I'm sorry, but that thing isn't allowed in here,"

"And why is that?" he says, glaring at the woman, "I'm guessing you forgot that I'm the hokage and I will have you killed for denying this boy medical care."

"What you can't do th-," but is cut off by a man pushing her aside.

"I'm sorry about her. Don't worry; I'll personally take care of the boy. I do not see him like some others do. Oh, by the way, I'm Sanjay, the head of the hospital. Please follow me."

"Thank you," Minato says, looking at the man.

"Think nothing of it. I just want to know what happened." the doctor states.

"Well, we found him in an alley way after some people beat him up. His guards were nowhere to be found," He says, looking at the man, "after that, I took him here. Though, he seems to have healed up most of his wounds."

"Well, I'm guessing that is because of his "friend"," he states "and here we are. Put him in the bed and I will see to it that he is alright."

"Thank you, doctor. This is my entire fault. If only I hadn't dragged him into this mess, then he would be alright," Minato says, looking at the ground.

"Hey, dad what did you mean when you said it was your entire fault?" Naruto asked, looking up at his father.

"Don't worry, you'll know when you're older," he says, looking down at his son, leaving no room for argument.

And with that, the four wait outside the room for 20 minutes, waiting for the doctor to tell them to come in.

"Ok, he's starting to wake up. You may come in now," Sanjay calls from inside. With that, they walk in and sit down, waiting for him to wake up.

***A few minutes later Sapphire POV***

"_Ugh, what happened? Oh, right. Those damn villagers, what did I ever do to them?" he thinks. "Wait, where am I?"_

"Hey, look! I think he's starting to wake up," Doc says.

"Huh? Who's that?" Sapphire says.

"Oh, hi my name is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze," She says looking down at Sapphire.

"_Huh? Namikaze? Isn't that the last name of the 4__th__?" _He thinks before his eyes widen and looks over to see the 4th staring at him.

"HOLY SHIT IT'S THE HOKAGE! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" he says, jumping out of the bed only to fall flat on his face. He knocks over a food try, which lands on Mito's head, spraying its contents all over her.

"AAHHH! YOU SON OF BITCH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she yells out and attempts to chock him while Naruto just falls on the floor, laughing at her.

"AHH!" he yells out, "get her away from me!" The blue haired boy struggled while getting choked by the red haired she-devil.

"Okay kids, enough with the fighting," Kushina says before getting hit in the face with a bed pan. "OKAY THAT'S IT! GET OVER HERE!" she screams out and is about to jump in before Minato grabs her. He picks up Mito, who is still trying to strangle Sapphire.

"Okay, that's enough! Oh, and Kushina, please don't hurt them," he states looking at all three of them with sapphire in the corner rubbing his throat while looking at Mito.

"But sweetie I was only going to tort- I mean stop them," Kushina says, looking at him with an innocent look on her face while having the shinigami floating behind her.

"Wwweeeelll," Minato says wearily, looking at his wife before looking at Sapphire, "anyway, yes, I am the 4th and I won't hurt you. I was the one who found you along with the rest of my family."

"Oh, well thanks, I guess. Anyways I've got an alley to get back to and it needs to be cleaned. Well, hopefully no one's destroyed it. I really don't want to have to move again," he states while jumping to his feet and heading to the door.

"Hold on," Minato says, stopping the boy in his tracks.

"Look, if it's money you want for helping me then tough. I'm flat out broke. Have been for 3 months," he states, holding up three fingers for emphasize, before walking forward again.

"No, wait," he says again, stopping Sapphire, "I wanted to ask what you meant by having an alleyway as your home. Shouldn't you be living at the orphanage?" Minato states with guilt gripping at his heart, hopping he only ran away from it since a lot of other children do.

"Ha!" he scoffs at Minato, "those bastards threw me out last month after I supposedly broke all the windows in the left wing," he states with anger clearly in his voice, "and you know what's funny? When I left, I went through the left wing… And not a single window was broken. When I called them out on it, they hit me in the face, picked me up and threw me through one." He says his eyes flashing red for a second.

"Well, if you want, come to the hokage tower tomorrow at noon ok," Minato says after seeing the red eyes, hoping that the kyuubi wasn't taking over.

"Why?" was the only reply.

"Well, that will be a surprise," he says and continues before the boy can say anything else about it. He hands Naruto some money, saying, "Naruto take him to Ichiraku's and get him some food."

"Whaaaa?" was the only replay from Sapphire as he was dragged away from the hospital by the crazed blonde to some place called ichiraku, which will no doubt kick him out.

***Few minutes later at Ichiraku's***

"Hey, you know, I'll probably get kicked out of here," Sapphire says, hopping to not have to run from a mob again.

"No you won't, don't worry. Oh and why do you think you will get kicked out?"

"Well, I don't know. All I know is that no one in this village likes me, so my dream is to become the strongest person in the world and have people recognize me for who I am," he stats while looking up at the sky, holding his fist up.

"Really? My dream's to become hokage and have everyone see me for me and not the Hokage's son," Naruto states looking at the sky before continuing, "Hey, how about we promise each other that we'll help each other with our goals and then get some ramen."

"Hey, we just met. How about that ramen first? Then the promise," Sapphire says, looking at Naruto with a deadpanned look.

"Oh, right. Well, come on then," he states before grabbing Sapphires arm and dragging him into the ramen stand.

"Hey, wait! Don't pull so hard! Jease."

"Hey, by the way, about that promise… I guess I can help you become hokage if you help me become the strongest," Sapphire says with a smirk before thrusting out his hand to Naruto.

"Really? Better believe it!" Naruto says before grabbing and shaking Sapphire's hand then ordering enough ramen for 20 people. Sapphire does the same.

"I really think this will be a beautiful friendship," Sapphire laughs out as Naruto devours the ramen.

And with that a friendship was born as the two talked over ramen and said that they should meet at the Hokage's tower tomorrow after Sapphire is done with the 4th. Afterwards they both set off and go to their own homes and wait for the next day.

**(AN: Hey guys! Hope you liked it and if you noticed I took off the naruhina. I am changing it to something else and was thinking of doing a Naruto and Weiss but I am still open up to suggestions. If you want someone different, write a review or send me a PM, which ever works for you? Anyways, I think that's all! So, see you guys next chapter on The Dragon's Gem.) **


	3. The Calm Before The Storm

**The Dragon's Gem**

_**By: Sapphire Orchid**_

**Chapter 3: The Calm Before The Storm**

Normal talking

_Normal thoughts_

**Demon/summoning speech**

_**Demon/summoning thinking/Jutsu**_

**(AN :) Author Notes**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the oc's

**(AN: Hey guys how ya been? It's Sapphire Orchid here and I just want to talk about the pairings real quick. Anyway, I will be keeping the Sapphire/Ruby and I was thinking about doing a Naruto/Weiss or a Naruto/Blake. Now, I also want you guys to know that I need a pairing for Mito and I was wondering if you all will help me with that. I would also like to say that, in the wave arc, should I kill Zabuza and Haku, or keep them alive? **

Story start chapter 3: The Calm Before The Storm

***Ichiraku's Ramen stand 8:00am the next day***

"Hello?" Sapphire calls out as he walks into the stand, "Anyone there?"

"Oh, hi there! I'm Ayame. I'm starting work here today," a new voice says from behind the counter.

"_Oh, crap! Hopefully she doesn't hate me like the rest of the village," _Sapphire thought as he looks up to see a brown haired girl that's maybe a couple of years older than him.

"Well, hi, my name is Sapphire. Can I have 1 Miso and one chicken ramen?" he says before taking out some money that he "borrowed" from a man who wouldn't sell to him, and placed the amount on the table.

"Ok, well sure! Give me a minute and I will get it started," Ayame says with a smile.

"_Whew," Sapphire thinks as he wipes his forehead, "I thought I would be kicked out again."_

"Well thank you! I'll stay here till it's done," He says, smiling at the girl.

"So," she says looking at him, "what are you doing here all alone? Where are your parents?"

"Oh well, you see… I'm an orphan," Sapphire says, looking down at the ground.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know, please forgive me," she says, looking at Sapphire.

"Oh, well I guess it's okay. I never met them anyways." he says, looking up with a fake smile.

Before they could say anything else, the owner of the stand walks in and says, "ahhh, Sapphire! I see your back today. I was wondering if I'd see you again."

"Hey old man! Of course I'd come back. This place has some of the best food and it's also one of the only places that serves me without over charging," Sapphire says to the man.

"Wait, why won't they serve you?" the girl asks, confused.

"The hell if I know. It's always happened to me. I think it's because I was born during the kyuubi's attack," Sapphire states while shaking his head.

"Oh, well, anyways should someone of your age be talking like that?" she states with her hands on her hips.

"Huh? What the hell is tha-," he is about to say, but is cut off by a spoon hitting his head.

"Hey, don't talk like that in-front of me. it's not nice," Ayame states, looking at him and daring him to say something else.

"Ok! Alright! But, just don't hit me. It hurts," he says looking up and glaring at her.

"Ha, that's right! And if you do it again, then I'm going to do worse than hit you with a spoon," she says before turning back to the ramen.

"_Damn it. I'd better start to watch what I say around her," he thinks._

"Ah, the ramen's done," she states before placing two bowls in front of him.

"Thanks for the food!" he says before devouring the food in less than a minute.

"Oh my god! I've never seen anyone eat like him before!" Ayame says, looking on in horror.

"Ha! If he wasn't an orphan, I'd have thought he was a Namikaze. They always eat like that," the old owner says with a grin.

"Ah, that was good. Well, I got to go, see ya later guys!" Sapphire says with a large grin before leaving.

*** Konoha 12:00 am Hokage tower***

"_Damn villagers. I go for a walk and all I get are these dirty glares," _he thought, "_I wonder what the hokage wants."_

"Hi, I'm here to see the hokage. He told me to speak with him today," he says walking up to the front desk.

"What? Oh, it's you. Get out of here! The likes of you are not welcomed," the secretary says with a glare.

"Look lady," he says, glaring right back at her, "the hokage asked me to be here at twelve and, oh, look at the time! It's twelve, so let me in."

Before the secretary can say anything, the intercom buzzes and the hokages' voice sounds over the loud speaker, "Hello! Has Sapphire Orchid arrived yet?"

Before the woman can do anything, Sapphire jumps over the desk and hits the button to talk, "I'm here, but the lady won't let me in," he says quickly before being pushed to the floor.

"You brat! What do you think you're doing? I should kill you ri-," she starts, but is stopped by a door opening and Minato and his son walking out.

"What do you think you're doing? Get out, now. You're fired," he says before helping Sapphire up and walking back into the office with Naruto behind him.

"Sorry about that. I need to get a better secretary anyways," the 4th says.

"Hey, dad, before you start talking to him I wanted to ask. Can you training me with Mito?" Naruto says looking up hopefully.

"Sorry son. You'll get your training when you start the academy, ok. Now, I need to speak with your friend for a minute." He says before looking at the blue haired boy.

"Ugh, fine dad." Naruto says with a pout.

"Now, Sapphire, I wanted to know. How would you like your own apartment?" he asks with a grin.

"What? Um, well, I don't have the money to pay for it. And I can't ask anyone to borrow some money, and besides no one will let me." He states, looking down.

"Don't worry. It has already been covered and the landlord does not hate you," Minato states.

"Wait really? And do you know why everyone hates me?" he asked.

"Yes, but I can't tell you until you become a Genin, okay. Wait, you are thinking of becoming a ninja right?" Minato asked worriedly.

"Hell yeah! How else am I going to show everyone that I'm the strongest in the world?" Sapphire says proudly while looking at Minato with a smirk.

"Wow, you have your own apartment? That's so cool!" Naruto says looking at his friend, "Hey maybe I can come over and have a sleep over! I've never been to one before, though Mito has. She always has one, so can I dad can I?" he asked.

"Later, ok? The place still needs to be furnished and redecorated," he says.

"Yes! I can finally have one! So Saff, how about we go get some ramen to celebrate?"

"Sure, why not? And did you just call me Saff?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I was thinking that I should give you a nickname! How about it?" he asked looking at the newly dubbed Saff.

"Um… fine… I guess."

"Ok you two! How about I take you there after I show you your new apartment? Just let me finish off the last of the paperwork before we go," states the 4th.

"Ugh, fine. Hurry up though," Naruto says, annoyed, before turning to his friend and continuing, "You might want to get comfy because this is going to take a while. It always does."

***Hokage tower a few hours later***

"Wow! That was faster than I expected," Minato states after putting the last paper down and standing up.

"FAST!?" Naruto exclaimed jumping up, "you call that fast? We've been here for hours!"

"Well, I'm sorry! Now, let's go. I need to show Sapphire his new home."

"Oh, right, so where is this place?" Sapphire asked?

"Come on. It's close to Ichiraku's actually." Minato states with a smirk.

"Wait, really? Sweet! Ok then, let's go." He says looking up at Minato.

*** At the apartment a few minutes later ***

"Wow this place is huge!" Sapphire states, looking up at the building.

"Yes, it is. Now, come on, I'll show you the inside," he says before walking in to the building.

"Ah ha! Here it is room number 5. This is the one you'll be staying at," he says before pulling out a key and unlocking the door.

It had a large window with a balcony directly opposite the door and a kitchen with a stove, fridge, and a table in the middle. On the opposite side was an area with a fire place. It had a recliner with a cabinet beside it and a small glass table for drinks or a book. Then there were three other doors, one of which he assumed was a bathroom and another, the bedroom.

"Whoa!" was the only thing Sapphire said as he saw the place.

"Yeah, it is a two bedroom one bath, with a kitchen and a small living room, so it's very good for one person. All you need is a couch, and a TV. Then it will be complete! At least that's what I think," Minato says, looking around.

"Yeah, but how will I get it?" he asked, wondering how he would get the money to afford it all and where he would get the items.

"Well," the 4th says looking around, "I will be giving you a stipend from your mother's funds each week. So, in about 4 maybe 5 weeks, you will have all the money you will need for food and furnishing," Minato says with a smile.

"Wait, you know my mother?" Sapphire asked, looking at the man with wide eyes.

"Well, no, not personally, but I know she was a very powerful person, and I'm sorry but I can't tell you anything about her, since I know nothing about her other than her name and that she died on the day of the Kyuubi attack," Minato states, looking away.

"Oh, well thanks for telling me that. At least now I know that she didn't abandon me," he says cheering up a bit.

"Wow, so I wonder what she was like! If dad says she was strong than she must have been," Naruto says looking at the other boy.

"Yeah I guess. Hey, why don't we go to get ramen now!"

"Okay, let's go then," Minato says.

*** A few minutes later ichiraku's ramen stand ***

"Well guys, here we are! Get whatever you want," Minato said when they walked up to the stand.

"Wow, really? Ok then, let's go Naruto," Sapphire said before grabbing his friend.

"Hey old man we're back!" Naruto calls out, only to meet Ayame instead, "Huh? Hey, who's the pretty lady?" he asked looking at Sapphire for answers.

"Awww you're so cute," Ayame says looking at Naruto before grabbing him and saying, "I could just eat you up!"

"AHHHH!" He yelled out, "Dad! She's trying to eat me!"

"Hahahaha!" Sapphire fell on the floor, laughing at seeing the situation that his friend was in.

"Hey, what's going on out there Ayame?" said the voice of the owner of the stand.

"Oh, hey Teuchi," says Minato walking in and grinning at the predicament that his son was in.

"Oh, hello Minato, haven't seen you in a while. And it seems that you brought your son and Sapphire with you." He said, looking at the sight of Ayame squeezing the life out of the blonde's son with his friend laughing at him.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry about that. There's been a lot of paperwork that I have to do and it's really boring, though I was finally able to escape it," Minato said, grinning.

"Well, anyways, Ayame will you please stop choking the customer," the old man said.

"Huh, oh, right. Sorry about that so what, is it that you all want is?" the girl says, getting up and going over to the stove.

"I will have 1 beef, okay," Minato said.

"I'll have 3 miso and 2 chicken ramen," Naruto says.

"Wait, you do know that you just ordered 5 ramen, right?" the girl said.

"Yeah… so?" was the only thing Naruto said.

"Don't worry Ayame. He usually eats like that," the owner says.

"Yes, he does," Minato says.

"I think I'll take 3 chicken and 1 miso ramen," Sapphire says looking at the man.

"Ok then, I'll have it ready in about ten minutes. Just wait here."

"Hey Saff," Minato says, looking at the boy, "Have you thought of what weapons you're going to use when you become a ninja?"

"What do you mean?" Sapphire asked, confused at the question.

"Well, have you thought of using a weapon like a Katana, a Tanto, or a Ninjato? " He said, looking at the boy.

"Huh, well I haven't really thought about it I guess." He said

"Oh, ok. Well, Naruto here wants to follow in his mother's footsteps and become a sword master," he said proudly at his son.

"Really? That's so cool! I don't know what I'll use, but when I do, I'm going to beat him. I can promise him that," He says.

"Ok guys, the ramen is done, dig in!" said Ayame, placing their food in front of them.

"Yes, thanks for the food!" they all say simultaneously.

After eating the food they say their good byes and head home to get some sleep.

"_Damn, I can't believe it. It's been too long since I was full for two days straight." he thought as he opened the door to his new home and going into his bedroom to sleep._

A few minutes later a knock is heard on his door.

"Who is it?" he called out.

'Knock knock' was the only response.

"Damn it! I said who's there?!"

'Knock knock' was the response again.

"Ugh, fine. I'm coming, give me a minute," he states, getting up and walking to the door.

As he grabs the door knob and turns it, he feels a weird feeling coming from the other side of the door. When he opens it he is met with a 7 foot tall man with cold, reptilian-like, slitted green eyes, looking down at him and he says.

"Are you Sapphire Orchid?" he asked, looking down at the boy.

"Umm, well, yes I am. Who are you?" he said, scared that the giant was going to hurt him.

After he said his name the man walks in to the apartment, shuts the door and leans against the wall and says,

"Good, I've been looking for you for six years. Ever since I found out that your mother died," he says, looking out the window on the opposite side of the room.

"Wait, wait. You know who my mother was?" Sapphire says, looking up at the man, "Please tell me who she was and how you knew her." He asked frantically, hoping for answers.

"Well, yes I knew her. And as for who I am well my name is….

**(AN: BOOM! CLIFFHANGER! Don't worry, these won't happen often. Also, I still need a Mito pairing and whether or not Naruto will be with Weiss, Blake or someone else. I also want to say that the next couple chapters will be about Sapphire and the mystery man and Sapphire's weapon will be revealed in either the next chapter or the one after that. So see you guys next time on The Dragon's Gem.)**

** I'm Sapphire Orchid, Signing out. **


	4. The Storm Begins

**The Dragon's Gem**

_**By: Sapphire Orchid**_

**Chapter 4: The Storm Begins**

Normal talking

_Normal thoughts_

**Demon/summoning speech**

_**Demon/summoning thinking/Jutsu**_

**(AN :) Author Notes**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the oc's

**(AN: Hey guys, Sapphire Orchid here! I just wanted to say that I have chosen to do the Mito/Itachi pairing, but I'm still debating on Naruto's, who is either Blake or Weiss. Now, for the next few chapters, I will switch between Naruto and Sapphire to show their daily lives and their training. Sapphire's weapon will be revealed within the upcoming chapters and Narutos' will not be revealed till much later. They will both fit in quite well with the RWBY characters but will not be that advanced. Instead, I will make it so that it fits in with the Naruto universe too. By the way, some of the names coming up may seem familiar and are from a certain video game series. I will only be using the names. None of the plot from the game, or anything else like that, will be used. Now, on to the next chapter.**

Story start chapter 4: The Storm Begins

_**Last time on the dragon's gem**_

"_Are you Sapphire Orchid?" the man asked, looking down at the boy._

"_Umm, well, yes I am. Who are you?" he said, scared that the giant man was going to hurt him._

_After he said his name the man walks in to the apartment, shuts the door and leans against the wall, saying,_

"_Good, I've been looking for you for six years... Ever since I found out that your mother died," he says, looking out the window on the opposite side of the room._

"_Wait, wait. You know who my mother was?" Sapphire says, looking up at the man, "Please, tell me who she was and how you knew her!" He asked frantically, hoping for answers._

"_Well, yes I knew her. And as for who I am, well, my name is…._

*** Present time Sapphire's Apartment ***

"Well, yes I knew her. And as for who I am, well, my name is Leviathan," the man states, looking down at Sapphire.

"Wow, that sounds like a cool name!" Sapphire said, completely forgetting that the strange man came into his house, uninvited.

"Yes, it is," the man said, already liking the boy, "now, about your mother,"

"Yeah, what was she like? Was she awesome? Was she strong? And did she love me?" Sapphire asked, looking down.

"Slow down!" Leviathan says, holding his hands out, "Her name was Hoseki Hana Orchid! As for your questions, in no particular order, your mother loved you very much. When she heard she was pregnant, she was so happy she ran around hugging random people on the street, cheering." He says, seeing Sapphire look up with a smile.

"Now for two of your questions, yes, she was awesome and strong. She was the only human I knew who could hold their own against me in a no holds bar fight. And a little known fact about her, she once took on the 7 swordsmen of the mist all at once… and won in just five minutes," he finished and saw the boy's face, which had a look of awe on it.

"Wow! My mom is so awesome! But, what was she like?" he then asked.

"Well, your mom had the kind of personality that made everyone like her. She had the ability to make her enemies change sides in the middle of a fight," he said, looking away.

"Wow! Wait, how do you know so much about her?" Sapphire asked, wondering how he knew so much.

"Well, I was good friends with her… the last time we talked was 3 months before I heard she was killed."

"Wait, if you know so much about her, then do you know who my father is?"

"Well, if you want to know more about _him,_" Leviathan said, his voice getting serious, "meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow. I suggest getting there at around 6:00 am to be sure. If you don't show then I will leave and you will never see me again. By the way… don't tell anyone." He finished, opening the door and leaving.

"_Wow, he was so cool! I can't wait till tomorrow!" _he thought before heading back in his room to set his alarm clock and going to bed.

_***_ _Next morning, Sapphires apartment, 5:00 am ***_

_RING, RING, RING RIN- CRASH_

"_Ugh! God damn alarm clock! Why'd I set it earlier than I was supposed to?" _ He thought before getting up to take a shower.

"Okay, time to find out where this place is!" He said after getting dressed and leaving his apartment.

After searching for about 20 minutes he finally found a Jonin who showed him where to go. He had spiky silver hair that could somehow defy the laws of gravity and was reading an orange book called icha icha.

"Yeah, sure, I can show you. Just follow me." He said in a lazy tone.

"Really? Thanks! By the way, my name is Sapphire, what's yours?" He asked the man.

"Hm, Kakashi. And I already know who you are, since I'm the student of the 4th," he stated, looking down at the boy in front of him before turning and walking toward the training ground.

"So, why's a kid like you going to a training ground?" the man, know known as Kakashi, asked.

"Oh, well I was going to meet a friend and he said to meet him at training ground 7."

"Really…" Kakashi asked.

"_Hm, Sensei told me that he had no friends, except Naruto." _Kakashi thought.

"Yep! So, how long till we get there?" Sapphire asked.

"Well, actually, we're here," Kakashi said, showing that they were now in a clearing.

"Oh, well thanks old guy."

"Old guy?" he asked, "I'm not old," he mumbled, walking away.

"_Wow, that guy sure was weird. I wonder how someone like him became a Jonin."_

While waiting for Leviathan, Sapphire decided to look around to see if he could find anything interesting to do.

After about 20 minutes of doing that, he finally grew bored and sat down in the clearing to think.

"_Hmmmm… I wonder why that guy wanted to meet me here to talk about my dad," he thought, "wait! Maybe he was my dad! Or maybe my dad is dead… no, wait, maybe my dad is some ultra-ninja spy and he has to be kept a secret! Yeah, that would be awesome!"_

After about 30 more minutes, he got up and said "Ugh, where the hell is he? I'm so bored!"

"Yo," a voice called out from behind him, "Sorry I'm late."

"YOU!" Sapphire exclaimed as he turned around and saw Leviathan standing there with his hood on, "Where the hell have you been?!"

"Oh, well I decided to get some extra sleep," he says, still not showing his face.

"WHAT?!" Sapphire yelled out at the man, "I've been here since 5:30! You said 6:00!"

"I didn't tell you anything. I suggested it." Leviathan said and Sapphire could swear he was smirking.

"Ugh, fine, whatever. Just tell me about my father," he stated, wondering why the guy couldn't have just told him last night.

"Hold your horses! First, I need to ask, do you want to be a ninja?" he asked, getting serious.

"Well, of course! How else will I be able to achieve my dream of becoming the strongest person ever?"

"Good," the man said, "because if you had said no then I would have immediately left and not told you anything about _your father_."

"What? What do you mean you weren't going to tell me anything?" he said, getting angry.

"Exactly what I just said," he stated, "if you had said no, I would have been gone."

"Why?" was the only thing he said.

"Why, you ask? Well, because your parents were the strongest of their kind. If you had said no then you would have been spiting on Hoseki's dream of seeing you become even stronger than her and your father." He said, looking at the boy.

"Now, if you want to learn about your father, well," he says before getting into a fighting stance, "You'll have to earn it!" he yelled out, charging at Sapphire.

"What?" was the only thing Sapphire got out before getting punched in the face and sent flying backwards.

"Come on! Show me what you've got!" Leviathan says.

"Ugh, but I don't know how to fight yet!" Sapphire says as he gets back up.

"So, it doesn't matter. When a dragon's in trouble their instinct comes out, so come on! Let it take over!" he says.

"Dragon?" he said, confused, "What the hell are you talking about, you crazy ass fool! I'm a human, not some monster!"

"Ha! See, you know nothing of your heritage, boy," Leviathan says, rushing towards the boy again.

"What are you talking about? What heritage?" Sapphire called out before somehow dodging the next punch. He is still hit by a kick to stomach.

"Well, how about I tell you this since you dodged one of my hits; your father is not human."

"What? What do you mean not human?" Sapphire asked, stunned, before getting punched in the face again.

"Nope. For every hit you make or attack you dodge, you get an answer."

"Fine you bastard!" Sapphire yelled out as he charged at Leviathan.

"Nope! Missed!" he says before kneeing the boy in his stomach.

"Dammit," Sapphire stated before getting up and trying to hit Leviathan with easily predictable punches.

"Ha! Come on brat or you'll never know more about your parents," he says, sending a kick at Sapphire who finally dodges, but only barley.

"Hm, well then, you dodged. How about this, your father's not human, as I said before. He is, instead, a DRAGON!" he said, yelling out the word dragon. He tore his cloak off to show a dark skinned man with scales on his neck and on his forearms. With long green hair flowing behind him, he had a feral look on his face and sharp teeth. He looked at sapphire like he was a piece of steak.

"Now, I will not be leaving this area. So, for your next series of questions, you will have to _survive _for 10 minutes. Then we'll stop. And please try not to leave the training ground," he said, disappearing,

"_Shit, what the hell am I going to do?"_ Sapphire thought as he ran into the forest.

"_I've got to find a place to hide or he'll kill me," _He thought as he looked for a hiding spot, only to find a foot hit his face. The kick sent him through a tree.

"You'll have to do better than that to escape me," he stated before disappearing again.

"_Agh, fuck that hurt," _he thought before thinking, "_huh, maybe Ayame-Chan was right. I do curse a lot."_

"Dammit! Where can I hide?" he said out loud.

After that, he started running through the trees, dodging traps that littered the forest and trying to escape the crazy man until…

_RING, RING, RING_

"I did it, I did it! Yes, I survived!" He cheered.

"Well then, congratulations brat, you survived. Though, I don't know how. You're not that bright.

"Hey, I am bright, you crazy old man!"

"No, you're not," he said with a deadpanned expression, "you could have left at any time and came back ten minutes later."

"What? But you told me not to leave the training ground!" he yelled out at the man.

"I never told you to do anything of the sort. I only suggested it."

"What?"

"Hm, you have a lot to learn. No student of mine will be as stupid as you."

"Hey, who you calling stupid, old man? "he said, flicking him off, "wait, what do you mean student?"

"Exactly what I said. Geez kid, you're really not bright. I mean, seriously."

"Hey!" Sapphire yelled out, "and why should you be my sensei?"

"Well, you said that you wanted to be the strongest being in the world. I'm going to teach you everything that I know and that your mother knew, and maybe some of your father's moves."

"Hey, I almost forgot. You owe me some answers."

"Oh right! I forgot about that," he said, making Sapphire face plant.

"Ok, well then," he said, getting up and dusting himself of, "tell me about my father and what he was like. And what you mean by him being a dragon." Sapphire said, thinking his father was a 30 foot tall fire breathing monster.

"Well, first off, as I said before, your father is not human. He is a dragon," Leviathan says, putting his cloak back on, "and by the way, I am one too."

"WHAT?!" Sapphire yelled out, looking at Leviathan like he was going to kill him, "but you look human! You know, without the scales. Wait, where'd they go? When we stopped, they disappeared!"

"Yes, well we dragons have a human form too ya know. And as for the scales, well, when we use chakra in our human forms the scales appear on our bodies."

"Wait, so, if I want to, I can turn into a giant monster and fly around and mess with people," he said, already thinking of ways to screw with people.

"Well, actually, you won't be able to," the man said, looking at Sapphire and smiling after seeing the evil look on the boy's face shattered.

"Aww, what? That's bullshit! Why not? Is it because I have to train or something to be able to? If so then let's go."

"Actually, you won't ever be able to because you're only a half dragon. So you won't ever be able to turn into a _giant monster and fly around to mess with people._ We're not monsters you know. 95% of us are good.

"Oh well, sorry about that. I didn't know," Sapphire said, looking down in shame.

"Ha, you know your mother thought the same thing," Leviathan said, laughing.

"Wait, really? That's funny."

"Yes it is. Now, about your father," Leviathan said, getting serious, "he was a good man back in the day. But, the thing is, he's changed since then. He was as cold as an ice dragon's flame. He was so uptight and controlled everything in the kingdom with an iron fist. Your mother was the only one that could bring out his good side, from what he told me when she was with him."

"Wait, kingdom? What do you mean by that?"

"Hm, I forgot that you know nothing of the dragons. Well, there is another world other than this one called the summoning realm. Now, some summons from there come to this world and live here. For example, there are the Toads, the Slugs, and the Snakes. Do you follow me? "he said.

"Yes, I do. Please continue."

"Okay, well, in the summoning realm, there are kingdoms, with the 3 strongest of all the kingdoms in the center called the 3 Shōkanshin no ōkoku. **(AN: this means three** **summoning god kingdoms) **The reason is because the kingdoms are usually at war with each other, and it is the 3 Shōkanshin no ōkoku's jobs to stop them and make peace. These summons are; the Dragon's clan, the Phoenix's clan and the Feline's clan." He says, pausing to answer any questions from the boy.

"Sooooo, what you're saying is that there are 3 guys who are the strongest and beat the shit out of the others when they fight, right?" he says, looking at Leviathan.

"Ugh, sure, whatever brat," he says, irritated that the boy wasn't really following him.

"Hey, I'm kidding, I understand. The three 3 Shōkanshin no ōkoku are the guardians of the summons, right?"

"Wow, you do understand."

"Yep, but what do you mean by Feline clan?" he asked.

"Ugh, you don't know what a feline is?"

"Nope," was the only thing he said while sounding proud about not knowing it.

"Ugh, basically, the Feline clan is; cats, tigers, lions, and anything else like that, okay."

"Okay I got it. So, let me guess, the leader is a Giant golden mane lion, right?"

"Nope, not even close. The leader is a female white tiger."

"Oh, ok then."

"What? You got nothing to say about how the leader's a girl?"

"Nope, I don't care. As long as their strong and treats everyone equally I don't care who the leader is."

"Hm, well, okay. On with the lesson then," he says before slapping the boy on the head after hearing him groan in annoyance, "ok, well, your father is the leader right now and has been for 3 thousand years."

"WHAT?!" Sapphire yelled out, "how is my dad 3 thousand years old."

"Hey, he's actually 6 thousand. I mean he's only been king for 3,000 years, but dragons can live up to 40 to 50,000 years, alright."

"Wow! So does that mean I can become that old and live my life to the fullest?!" Sapphire says, looking at the man in front of him in hope before having it all taken away in one fell swoop by what is said next.

"Nope," Leviathan says with a smile as he sees the boys happy face shatter right before his eyes. Unless you can ascend to full dragon status, you won't be able to. And for you to ascend like that, you will need to undergo a very challenging trial. Then you must fight and defeat the Dragon king, all of which will take thousands of years' worth of training."

"Shit," was the only thing Sapphire said.

"Hm, well, let's continue," He said, smacking Sapphire again for groaning and mumbling about stupid lectures, "now, your father was one of the best kings we've ever had until one day 300 years ago he called a meeting. I was the only one not there at the time because I had become injured in a spar with him so I could not come. Anyways, when I got better the next day, I walked out of my house to look for your father. When I got to the castle and walked into the courtyard, I saw statues of all the other dragons, except your father and me, there. I thought 'wow, I wonder when they made all those'. At the time I had thought that was what the meeting was about. After a while I couldn't find anyone and looked all over town. No one was there, so I went back to the castle and into the meeting room. There, I saw something I had not hoped to ever see, your dad was standing there in the middle of the room, removing seals that were used to trap enemies inside a statue of themselves. Then, I remembered the statues in the courtyard and I immediately knew what happened. He sealed them all away into statues. I confronted him and asked what he was doing and he said 'I'm just getting rid of competition.' After that he started walking towards me and I did something I've regretted ever since. I ran. Ran like a dog with his tail between his legs," Leviathan says, growling as he recalled that day.

"Whoa, I can't believe my father did that," Sapphire says, looking down at the ground, "If it's any consolation, I'm sorry for what he did."

"Damn kid, you really are your mother's brat," he said, looking down at the boy, "she would be very proud of you."

"Hey, I'm not a brat, old man."

"Oh, yeah. I'll stop calling you brat the day you stop calling me old man, got it?" he said, dreaming it would work before having his dream shattered just like what he did earlier.

"Nope," Was the only reply.

"Hm, whatever. Anyways, I've decided in the next few months before you join the academy, I will train you. But not so much that you can beat anyone above you in rank. That will be your doing, ok, so meet me here tomorrow morning got it? I suggest getting here at 6:30 am. I have something important to tell you."

"Got it, Leviathan-Sensei," he says before remembering something, "Hey you never did tell me my father's name."

"Oh, sorry. It's just I don't like using it that much," he says, looking back at Sapphire, "his name is Bahamut," he states before turning and walking away again.

"Hm, Bahamut. That's actually a pretty cool name," Sapphire said before turning and walking away as well.

*** Namikaze Household, 8:00 pm, Naruto POV ***

"Kids, come here! We have something to say!" Minato calls out from the living room with Kushina standing beside him.

After the kids rush down stairs, they stand in front of their parents, waiting for what they have to say.

"_Man, I hope this is about them finally starting to train us! I've been waiting so long for this!" _Naruto thought, looking up hopefully.

"Ok well, we'll start with Naruto," Kushina says.

"_Yes I knew it! We're going to get training! Now I can be the strongest hokage ever!"_

"Well, Naruto we have decided that you will start your training when-, "Minato starts to say but is cut off by Naruto.

"Yes! I'm finally going to start training! I've waited so long for this, yes!" he says but is cut off by Mito Bonking him on the head.

"Shut up, idiot they're not done yet."

"Thank you Mito-Chan," Kushina says before continuing, "Now, what your father was going to say is that you will begin training when you join the academy, and Mito will start training now."

"What? But that's not fair!" Naruto yelled out.

"Yes it is, Baka, I'm better than you anyways, so it's only natural that I get trained first," Mito says, glaring at her brother.

"What? But I want to train too!" he says before his mother turns towards him.

"Naruto don't argue. You will get your training when you join the academy. Now, go to your room without dinner as punishment," she says.

"What? But I-," he says but is cut off.

"Naruto, listen to your mother."

"Ugh fine. I'm going out," he says before walking out the front door. He begins to head to ichiraku's with his parents not even caring.

*** Ichiraku's Ramen Stand, 20min later ***

"Hey Ayame-Chan, old man," he says, walking in the stand and seeing them there.

"Oh, hey Naruto-Kun what do you want to eat?" Ayame says, turning to Naruto.

"Oh, I'll have the Usual," he said glumly.

"Huh, why so down? You're usually so happy to get ramen here," Teuchi said, looking down questionably at the blonde haired boy.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just something at home."

"Huh, well, why don't you tell us about it," an unknown voice says behind Naruto, making him jump into the air.

"Huh? Ugh, you don't sneak up on people like that!" he says after turning and seeing Sapphire standing there.

"Heh, well, you know I wasn't really sneaking. I walked in and heard what you said. Oh, by the way Ayame-Chan, can I get the usual?" He said, sitting down next to his friend.

"Ugh well you see…" and then he started to explain what happened at his house.

"Oh, well, that's pretty harsh. How could they do that?"

"Ugh, it's always like this. Mito gets whatever she wants, but I don't really care. I know that at least I have a family, because I know others don't. I just want to do something that will get them to pay attention to me more," he says before remembering who he was talking to, "Oh sorry about that Sapphire, I forgot, sorry."

"Well, it's okay. Anyways, you said you want something that will get their attention, right?" he says looking at his friend with an evil smile, which got a nod from the slightly creeped out Naruto, "Well have you ever heard of the skill called pranking?" He continued before Naruto acquired the same smile on his face. They both started laughing hysterically before Ayame came over after hearing their conversation and hitting them on the head with her ladle, leaving them out cold.

After that day, the Two Demon pranksters of Konoha were born.

**(AN : Hey guys thanks for reading, and wow 4,097 words that's awesome anyways I have decided to use Mito/Itachi but I'm still debating on Naruto/Weiss or Naruto/Blake, any ways thanks for reading So see you guys next time on The Dragon's Gem.)**

** I'm Sapphire Orchid, Signing out.**


	5. A Gem Is Born

**The Dragon's Gem**

_**By: Sapphire Orchid**_

**Chapter 5: A Gem Is Born**

Normal talking

_Normal thoughts_

**Demon/summoning speech**

_**Demon/summoning thinking/Jutsu**_

**(AN: ) Author Notes**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the oc's

**(AN: Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that (IMPORTANT) I have a poll up on my profile, so if you can please vote, I would really appreciate it. Now, I need to know… who wants an arrogant Hinata? Or should I keep her the same? But without the stuttering, because I can't and will not do stuttering. Well anyways, on to the next chapter.**

Story start chapter 5: The A Gem Is Born

*** Somewhere in Konoha ***

It was early morning in Konoha, and with a beautiful sight to behold, the sun was just starting to rise. The sky looked like it was on fire, the birds were waking up, and all was peaceful, until…

"HEY!" a man yelled out while chasing two kids, "GET BACK HERE AND CLEAN UP THIS MESS!"

If you had looked behind the man, you would have seen a store that was covered in blue and orange polka dots, with the PRANKSTER BROTHERS written in a mix of both. The two culprits were none other than Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and his friend, Sapphire Orchid. After what happened yesterday with Naruto they had both decided that pranking someone would help blow off some steam, which is why we see the two boys running from a man, holding a frying pan, with a look on his face that promised pain.

"NEVER!" they yelled back in unison, picking up speed to get away, "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!"

After running for a few more minutes, and finally losing the man, they decided to part ways.

"Wow that was fun! We need to do that again someday," Naruto says, looking at his friend.

"Yeah we should," Sapphire says before remembering something, "Crap! What time is it?"

"Huh? Oh, well, its 6:15," he says, looking at the clock tower in the distance, "Why?"

"Shit! I'm going to be late," he says.

"Huh?" Naruto said, confused, "what are you going to be late for?"

"Um, nothing, don't worry about it. I'll catch you later, at Ichiraku's," Sapphire said, looking at his friend.

"Uh, sure, ok," he says, still confused at why his friend has to leave.

"Ok, see ya later then," He says, running off and missing what his friend says next.

"Okay! If I remember correctly I head this way?" he says out loud, trying to remember where to go.

After a few minutes of walking, he noticed a few people following him, so, naturally, he turned around and saw the man from earlier there… with a few others.

"You!" the man called out, "We're going to get you for what you did demon, and for corrupting the yondamie's son," he says before picking up speed, with his buddies doing the same, "get him!" he says to his friends before going into a full sprint towards the child.

So, naturally, Sapphire did the first thing that came to mind… He cursed and ran in the opposite direction.

"Dammit!" the man yelled out, "he's getting away!"

"Shit! Why can't you guys ever just leave me alone? I mean come on, its six in the morning, shouldn't you be asleep?" he said, looking behind him, which was all that he needed to do to trip on a rock that was in the road and fall to the ground.

"Ha! Look! The demon tripped!" one of the man's friends said.

"Yeah, let's get him while he's down," the other says.

"No! Stay back, or else," Sapphire says, getting scared.

"Ha! Or else what, demon," the original says with a sneer.

"Yeah, or else what? You can't do anything, all your power was taken from you."

"_Ugh what do I do?" _Sapphire thought, growing even more fearful as the man pulled out knife and pulled it back to throw it,

"NO!" Sapphire screamed out and waved his hand through the air in front of him, hoping that someone would help him, or that something like a wall would appear.

'_CLINK' _was the only sound that was made. And when he heard that and realized that he didn't feel the knife hit him, he cracked his eyes open just a bit to see what had happened only to snap his eyes all the way open after seeing what was in front of him.

Because there, in front of him, was a translucent, blue, jagged wall with a knife sticking out of it, just a few inches from him.

"Wow, did I do that?" he says before looking down at his hand, only to see he had a weird blue glow surrounding him.** (AN: can you guess what that is? If you can, you get a cookie.)**

"Holy shit! Look! I knew he was a demon, I mean look at him, that's not natural!" One of the men says before running away, with his friends following him seconds later.

"Cool! What is this?" he says, looking at his arms before then blue glow starts to fade away, "Aww, that sucks! Well, I guess that was chakra."

"Wow, I never thought I'd see an Aura user again in the Elemental Countries! Or someone with THAT ability!" Says a voice behind him while putting emphasis on that.

Startled, Sapphire spins around only to see Leviathan standing there, with his usual cloak on, while looking down at him.

"Huh? Aura what do you mean by that? Wasn't that chakra?" Sapphire asked, confused.

"Here, let's go to the Training ground, then we'll talk," He says, walking away with Saff following behind him, hoping for some answers.** (AN: Wow, I totally forgot about his nickname. I bet you did too.)**

*** A few minutes later Training ground 7 ***

"So I'm sure you have some questions," Leviathan says as he stops in the clearing.

"Yeah, like what do you mean by Aura and what was that ability that I did?" Sapphire asked, looking up at his new sensei.

"Well how about I start with Aura. Now, you see, this world is called remnant and on it there are a few continents with the main one called Vytal. It has the people who are called hunters and huntresses. They use aura and a thing called dust, which I will explain later. Now, Aura is the manifestation of one's soul-," he says but is cut off by Sapphire.

"Wait, I thought that chakra was the manifestation of the soul, I mean how else do we have it?"

Chakra is the byproduct of physical and spiritual energy when they unite. I will tell you more about it when we get to it, ok."

"Oh, ok I think I got it."

"Good, now as I was saying, Aura is the manifestation of one's soul. When used correctly, you can use it to heal wounds, stop attacks, and use a semblance. A semblance is basically a bloodline, I guess you can think of it this way, and there are many types of semblances but we'll get into that later. Aura is used by the hunters to battle an enemy called grim. They are monsters born from the darkness and are only there to end mankind and mankind has battled them. Now, about that ability you used, well, I've only seen it once, because the only way to use it is if you have BOTH chakra and Aura, and even then you must have a special kind of each then you have to know how to control it. The last person I saw who met that requirement was over 2 thousand years ago. With that ability, he once took on an army of 1,000 Grimm and came out on top though he was injured and almost lost his arms and one of his legs," Leviathan says.

"Wait, if there really are monsters called Grimm, then where are they, huh?" the boy says, looking at his sensei.

"Well, they're scared," he says back.

"Scared of what?"

"Of the Biju," Leviathan says, looking down at the boy.

"What? What are the Biju?" Sapphire says clueless about the one inside of him.

"Ugh they are the tailed beast 6 years ago. The strongest one, the Kyuubi, attacked and was defeated."

"Wow, really? It must not have been that strong then."

"Ha, trust me, almost half of the village was wiped out and the only reason it wasn't was because the yondamie sealed its power into his kids and the soul into you," Leviathan says, deciding it was time to tell the boy why everyone hated him.

"What?" Sapphire said with fear in his eyes as he looked up at his teacher.

*** Konoha with Naruto 6:30 am at Namikaze residence ***

"I'm home!" Naruto called out as he walked into his home only, to find no one there.

"_Huh where are they? When I left, they were up getting breakfast,"_ He thought before heading to the kitchen, only to find no one there. He then decided to head up to his parents room to see if they went back to sleep. When he got up there, he heard a conversation between his parents and Jiraya, so he decided to see what was going on.

"So, Jiraya, you're saying that a student of yours will save this world or destroy it?" He heard Minato say.

"Yes, but I don't know who it could be. But I think that it's either Naruto or Mito, so what do you say? Will you let them sign the toad contract?" Jiraya says to the two.

"Well, you can let Mito sign it," Kushina says after looking at Minato.

"Really? But what about Naruto? Can I also let him sign it," Jiraya says.

"NO!" they both yell in unison, not even a second later.

"What? But why not?" Jiraya says with wide eyes, looking at them in disbelief.

"Because, if he messes up then the Yin chakra from the kyuubi can take over," Minato says, looking at his sensei.

"What? That's just an excuse! Well then what about Mito, huh? What if the yang chakra gets out of hand?!"

"Well, that's why we're training her, so she can control it," Kushina says.

"WHAT!?" the pervert exclaimed, "Why don't you train both of them at the same time?"

"Because right now Mito is the main priority. Naruto will get training in the last year of the academy. Me and Kushina have already agreed on this."

"Really… Well I'm still going to give Naruto the contract," Jiraya says, looking at his student.

"Jiraya, don't. As hokage I forbid you to give it to him until we start training him." Minato says, leaving no room for argument. He doesn't notice the door creak close and Naruto running away to his room.

"_Why? Why would they do that?" _Naruto thought, going into his room and not noticing someone else following him.

"Hey gaki," He heard from behind him. He whipped his head around to find the culprit, only to find Jiraya leaning against the wall.

"What do you want?" Naruto says as tears start falling from his eyes.

"Well kid I'm here to tell you that I've decided to start training you tomorrow."

"What? But dad said that he forbade you from training me!" Naruto says as he looks at Jiraya.

"Hm? No he didn't. He only said no to you signing the toad contract. He said nothing about not training you."

"But what if he finds out?" the boy says.

"Well, who said that he would?"

"Really?" Naruto says looking at the man with a smile.

"Yeah kid, so you better get used to calling me Jiraya-Sensei or Jiraya-Sama," Jiraya says, striking a weird pose.

"Ok, got it Ero-Sensei," Naruto says out proud about his nickname for the man and laughing when he face faults to the ground.

"Hey brat! Don't say that!" he says looking at the boy.

"Oh, ok," he says, looking down and making Jiraya smirk before bringing his head up with an evil glint in his eyes. He says, "how about Ero-Sennin?" causing Jiraya to go into a corner and start muttering about young people not respecting their elders. Naruto just sat there on his bed, laughing till he finally stopped. He said goodbye to his new sensei and left, heading towards Ichiraku's.

*** Same time, back with Sapphire at the training ground ***

"What?"

"You heard me kid. The reason everyone hates you is because on the day that the Kyuubi attacked, the Sandaime sealed the chakra into the 4th's kids and its soul into you," Leviathan states, looking down at the boy.

"So I'm a monster then?" Sapphire says, looking down before being picked up by the front of his shirt.

"Kid, I will tell you this right now. You are not a monster and are only the container. You are still you, so don't let anyone tell you otherwise and don't you every say that you are monster again or I will hunt you down and pound it into your skull a hundred times over, ya understand me?" he growls out, and with Sapphire too scared to say anything, just nods before the man lets go of him and he falls unceremonious on his ass.

"But, why me? Why'd he seal it in me?" the boy says, looking down.

"I don't know boy, but what I do know is don't ever let anyone talk down to you, ever," Leviathan says as he gets up, "well, look at the time it's almost 12. Well brat I'll see you here tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah I will, though what time?"

"Well, I suggest getting here at 7:00, ok," he says before remembering something, "by the way, that ability you have try to learn to summon it at will, so basically try to summon your aura and chakra at the same time, then have it appear outside your body then harden it, then show me the results. Oh, BTW, try to name the technique."

"Wait, what should I make?" Sapphire says as he sees his sensei about to leave.

"I don't know, surprise me," He says before leaving the clearing.

"Huh, well I guess I will have to try to figure this out on my own. Hmmmm now a name… how about the Gem style? No, ooh what about Sapphire style? Yeah, that would work!" Sapphire says before sitting on the ground and trying to figure it out.

As he is sitting there, working on the new style, a man is seen standing on the opposite side behind the boy, watching him with a cloak similar to Leviathan's. Only his purple slitted eyes were showing. Then, Leviathan comes out behind him and stands beside the strange man.

"Leviathan, it's been a while, hasn't it?" the Mysterious man says.

"Don't worry man, it'll work out perfectly. I mean, seriously how many times have I failed you? The plan will work out fine," he says looking at the man.

"Leviathan, you have messed up too many times to count. It's one of the reasons we're in this situation now," the stranger says, sweat dropping.

"Hm, don't worry I won't mess up like last time, brother," He says, his voice turning serious.

"Good. You know, he looks just like Hoseki, though he has my hair style," he says, pulling down his hood and showing a man with dark, almost purple-like unkempt hair that went everywhere.

"Yeah he does, Bahamut," Leviathan says before his brother disappears in a fiery black spiral.

"Ugh, brother, if your plan fails then I will defiantly kill you myself," Leviathan says before leaving in a water move similar to the other man's fire one.

**(AN: wow, hey guys SO here. Just wanted to say that I hoped you liked the chapter and that I have a poll up on my profile so if you can, please go there and check it out! Or just send me a PM, post, or review! Now, I hope to have the pairings decided before the 7****th**** chapter, so see ya!)**

** I'm Sapphire Orchid Signing out, bye.**


	6. Trained By a Sage

**The Dragon's Gem**

_**By: Sapphire Orchid**_

**Chapter 6: Trained By a Sage**

Normal talking

_Normal thoughts_

**Demon/summoning speech**

_**Demon/summoning thinking/Jutsu**_

**(AN: ) Author Notes**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the oc's

**(AN: Hey guys, SO here! Now, this chapter will mainly focus on Naruto, mainly on his training and meeting a few others. And, on to another thing, I still need votes on the poll. So far only a few people have done it, and I really appreciate them doing it, but I still need a few more. Well anyways, on to the next chapter.)**

Story start Chapter 6: Trained By a Sage

*** Konoha 8:00 AM Namikaze residence ***

"Good morning everyone!" Minato Namikaze calls, running down the stairs of his house to greet his family.

"Oh hello sweetie," Kushina says as she greets her husband with a kiss.

"Hello Kushina-Chan!," he says before turning his attention to his daughter, "Hello Mito, are you ready for some training today?"

"Yes, dad," she says, jumping to her feet, before sitting back down and stating, "but can we eat first, I'm hungry."

"Sure, now that you mention it, I am kind of hungry."

As this is happening, Naruto is sitting on the other side of the table, waiting for a chance to speak. Then after waiting for a few minutes, Minato turns around and sees him sitting there.

"Huh? Oh, hey Naruto. When did you get in here?" he says, looking at him questionably.

"Oh, well I've actually been here since mom came down," Naruto says, looking down after realizing his father never noticed him.

"Oh, sorry about that," his father says before turning back to his sister.

"Well, Mito, when do you want to start training?" he says, completely forgetting Naruto.

"How about after breakfast?" she says before looking at her brother with a victory smirk.

"Ok then, let's hurry."

As this was going on, Naruto decided that he wasn't needed so he got up and went to the door, immediately heading toward Ichiraku's for some food. As he was walking down the road, some people around him were glaring at him and whispering about the prank that he and Saff had done on that store. Then there were also people who hadn't heard or just didn't believe it, who were bowing to him, or greeting him with respect, though he knew it was only because of his father, and not because of anything he had done. When he finally got to Ichiraku's he walked in and was met with the end of a spoon hitting him in the head.

"Ow, what the hell was that?" he said, only to get hit again. He looked up and saw Ayame standing there, looking down at him from behind the counter, holding a wooden spoon.

"Don't curse, it's not good for someone your age to do," she says before turning and continuing cooking ramen after throwing away the weapon and getting a new one, "Now, what is it that I hear about you and Sapphire-Kun pranking someone yesterday?"

"Oh, that. Well, you see, the guy wouldn't sell anything to Saff so we decided to get some payback," Naruto said hurriedly, hoping that he wouldn't get hit again by the demo- I mean girl.

"Yeah well, you really shouldn't do things like that," she says before handing Naruto a chicken ramen.

"But Ayame-Chan, he was being mean," he says before taking the food.

"It doesn't matter if he was being mean or not, you really shouldn't do it."

"Aww, but it's so much fun," he whined.

"Well, well, just the brat I was looking for," says a voice behind Naruto.

"Ah, don't hurt me, it was just a joke!" the boy yelled out before attempting to jump behind the counter, only to find a hand grab his shirt and pull him back.

"Well, gaki I didn't know you knew how tough my training would be," the man says. After hearing that, Naruto turns around to find his new sensei Jiraya.

"Agh, you bastard! I thought you were that guy from yesterday, don't scare me like that!" he called out before feeling something hit him in the head hard.

"NARUTO!" yelled out Ayame, "What did I tell you about language? Now apologize to the old geezer!"

"GEZZER!" Jiraya yelled out at the girl, temporarily forgetting about his student, "who are you calling a geezer? I demand retribution!" he says with a pervy smile

"Retribution? As if, old man," she snapped at him.

"Ok, what is going on here?" says a voice behind Ayame, "I was trying to take a nap, only to be awoken by two people having a screaming match."

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir, it's just that this girl here insulted me," Jiraya says to Teuchi, who comes out to the counter.

"Oh, well I'm so sorry sir! Ayame apologize right now."

"What? But this guy says he demanded retribution! And then got a perverted smile on his face, I will not say sorry."

After hearing the word perverted come out of her mouth, Jiraya immediately picked up Naruto and ran as Teuchi jumped over the counter and started chasing the two around Konoha.

30 minutes later, after finally ditching the old ramen maker, we find the two in training ground seven. As they look around, they see that, all around the clearing, are scorch marks on the ground with huge chunks missing from trees and the ground. There are also what appear to be weird, blue, jagged walls that are almost completely shattered and a few that are still standing, but only barley. "Holy shit," Jiraya says after seeing the area, "What the hell happened here?"

"Whoa, who did this?! It's cool!" Naruto says, wondering if he could be able to do something like this.

"Hey Gaki, you want to get a different training ground?" Jiraya asked.

"What, why should we? This place looks awesome, Ero-Sennin!"

"Hey, Gaki, don't call me that," Jiraya said, glaring at the boy in front of him.

"Yeah, well, I'll stop calling you that when you stop calling me Gaki, Ero-Sennin."

"Agh, let's just start training," he says, annoyed at the boy.

After he says that, he begins walking over to a tree that isn't damaged, "Now, Naruto, I want you to climb this tree, ok and as you're doing this I need to go do some very important research," he states and starts to walk off.

"Wait," Naruto called out, "how is this training, you pervert?!"

"Hey, I said don't call me a pervert, and I mean climb it without your hands," Jiraya says.

"What, how the hell am I supposed to do that?" he says, looking at the pervert like he was an idiot, well more of one anyway.

"Ugh, do I have show everything to you, jeez?" Jiraya says before heading back to the tree, "now watch closely," he states as he starts walking up the tree without the use of his hands. When he reaches the top, he turns and walks back down.

"Whoa," Naruto says, "how'd you do that?"

"Well, here's how to do it. You need to apply chakra to your feet and try to walk up, but you have to have the right amount of chakra. Too little and you slip off, too much and you'll break the tree underneath you." Jiraya says to the boy.

"Really? This'll be easy then," Naruto says before remembering something, "Ero-Sennin, how do I use chakra?"

"WHAT?!" Jiraya yelled out, "what do you mean, 'how do I use chakra'. How do you not know?"

"Well, you see, I was never taught how," he says, looking down at the ground.

"Ugh well, how am I going to explain this?" Jiraya says, walking towards the boy and sitting down, "now to use chakra you have to…

*** 20 minutes later after a very boring speech on how to use chakra ***

"And, that my boy is how you use chakra."

"So, basically chakra is the byproduct of my physical and mental capabilities, and to use it, I have to learn to channel it."

"Yeah, isn't that what I just said?" Jiraya says.

"No, you didn't. You just wasted 20 minutes saying what I just said, but longer," Naruto says, irritated.

"Oh, really? Well, at least now you know how to use it, right?"

"Ero-Sensei, you suck."

"Hey, come on! Let's just work on the exercise, ok."

"Fine, so I have to concentrate, right?" he says before he closes his eyes, trying to sense his chakra. After a few minutes of trying to do this, he finally feels something, "Hey sensei is it working?"

"Hm, I don't know Gaki, but keep doing what you're doing," he says while leaning on a tree, reading his book.

"What, you're not even looking, you damn pervert!" he yelled out at the sage.

"Hey, I'm not a pervert," Jiraya said, "I'M A SUPER PERVERT!"

"Shut it, ya damn Pervert!" he yelled back.

"Ok, Gaki, let's just calm down, ok," Jiraya says, "Now are ya calm yet? Well, try and walk up the tree now."

"Ugh, fine," Naruto says, getting up and slowly walking towards the tree. After taking his first step, he feels a weird sensation in his foot as he tries to concentrate the chakra on it. When he puts his foot on the trunk, he is suddenly blown backwards from the tree.

"Whoa, what the hell was that?!"

"Oh, that is what happens when you put too much chakra into your steps." Jiraya says.

"Well, I guess that was a fail. Let's try it again," Naruto says, getting up.

"Here," Jiraya says as he pulls out a kunai and throws it at Naruto, "whenever you're about to fall, use this to cut the tree to mark you position."

"Ok, let's do this," Naruto says before picking up the kunai, pushing chakra to his feet and running towards the tree. As he steps on the tree, he starts running upward. He takes about 4 steps before falling down, and cutting the tree where he was.

"Wow, check it sensei, I did it!"

"Yeah, well, you actually only got about 2 feet up the tree Naruto. Keep going at it until your all the way up there. I'd give it about a week before you got it down," Jiraya said.

"Ahh, but I want to finish it now!" whined Naruto.

"Naruto, there are no shortcuts in life. You said you wanted to become the greatest hokage of all time, right?" Jiraya paused so he could see what Naruto would say, but the boy only nods to him, so he continues, "well then, you need to know that, to do that, you need to become strong by training, and not by using cheap tricks, ok."

"Ok, I got it old man. Now watch, I'm going to the top," Naruto says before running at the tree and getting a little higher than before. He still falls after losing his focus.

"Damn it, I can't give in! I will become the strongest!" he says before continuing.

"I've got it this time," as he says this, he is distracted by a loud CRASH. As he looks to see where the noise came from, he loses focus, putting too much chakra into his steps, and is blown backwards because of it.

"Agh, what the hell was that Ero-Sensei!?" Naruto says, annoyed.

"Well, kid it seems that those blue walls we saw earlier are breaking. Don't know how, but I think that they're made of chakra, so, after not having chakra for so long, they probably self-destructed. Just try not to be distracted by them," says Jiraya.

"Ugh, fine," Naruto says

After watching Naruto attempting to get higher for several hours, and trying to tune out the sound of the walls shattering, Jiraya decides it's time to stop for today, "Naruto, head home now or get something to eat and meet me back here at 8 tomorrow, ok" the man says before departing.

"Ugh, well I guess I can go get some ramen. I mean I am pretty hungry from all that training," Naruto states before getting up and leaving to ichiraku's

*** Ichiraku's 30 minutes later ***

"Hey Ayame-Chan, I'll have the usual," Naruto calls out as he enters the ramen stand.

"Oh, hey Naruto, how's it going," the girl says before starting to prepare the ramen.

"Oh, nothing much just been out, looking about. Any interesting things happen while I was gone?" Naruto says, deciding not to tell them about the training for now.

"Yeah one thing happened Naruto. Have you seen Sapphire in the past few hours?" Teuchi asked, looking at the boy in front of him.

"Huh, no, why do you ask?" he said.

"Oh, well it's just that he came in earlier, covered in dirt and scratches, with some of his clothes scorched. When we asked what happened to him he just smiled and said 'I was with a friend', so I just thought that he was with you."

"Huh, well next time I see him, I'll ask him," Naruto says."

"Ok then, so what's up with you? And why do you look like that you get into a fight with your sister again?" the old man asked.

After devouring his ramen, he pays for the meal and heads home to get some rest for tomorrow. As he walks into the house, he sees his family is outside, training his sister in their own family styles.

"_Damn it, why can't I train with them? Why don't they trust me to keep the kyuubi's power at bay?"_ He thinks bitterly.

After that he decides to go change, so he goes up to his room to do just that. When he finally does, he has a pair of cargo shorts on with an orange shirt. "Hm, maybe I should go see what Sapphire is doing," he says before heading out, but is stopped by his mom.

"Oh, sweetie how have you been today?" Kushina asked.

"I've been fine, why do you ask?" Naruto asked his mother.

"Oh, I just wanted to know where you were going."

"Oh, well I'm going to Saff's house."

"Saff?" she asked, "oh you mean Sapphire! Ok, well don't get into any more trouble like you did yesterday."

"Oh, so you know about that?" he says sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes, I use to do that all the time so I won't be as hard on you as your father will be," she says before walking away.

"Well, guess I dodged a bullet there," he says out loud before leaving and heading to Sapphire's apartment.

*** a few minutes later Sapphire's place ***

Naruto walks into the complex and goes to Sapphire's place. He sees him already leaving and coming towards him, while wearing a dark Blue hoodie and a pair of blue jeans.

"Hey, Naruto, how's it been?" Sapphire says, greeting him.

"It's been okay; hey you want to go get some ichiraku's?"

"Sure, I could go for some food."

"Sweet! Hey, earlier when I went there, the old man said you were kind of messed up. What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, I was just training with someone… that's it."

"Really? Cool! I was training today, and get this, we went to training ground around 7 today," at this Sapphire got a look of shock on his face, but was unnoticed by the blonde, "Anyways, the whole place was torn up! There were burn marks everywhere! Then, there were these weird walls that started to shatter after a while, they were cool though, I wonder who did it and if I can go it myself." Naruto says while walking to the ramen stand not noticing Sapphire talking to his self.

"Huh, I thought that they were permanent I guess it runs off of my chakra and Aura, I'll have to tell sensei about this," Sapphire whispers.

As Naruto and Sapphire walk down the street together, they try to ignore the glares that are being sent their way, but mainly towards Sapphire so he decides he should go and leaves only for Naruto to grab him and starts dragging him to Ichiraku's, "Nope, you're not leaving."

"But, I'm really not that hungry I don't have to go," Sapphire says trying to leave.

"Nope, you're my friend so I'm not going to let you leave."

"Hm, fine, thanks man, you're a good friend."

"Yeah, I know, so let's go."

As they were leaving Leviathan was standing on a nearby smiling at the two before seeing a red flame in the corner of his eye and thinks, _"Hm, what was that it was not human that's for sure, well whatever it was it seems to be interested in my students friend," _he thought before leaving.

**(AN: hey guys thanks for reading this chapter, and thank you to all those who have voted on the poll, so thanks, oh sorry about the end of the chapter if it seemed a little rushed I wanted to update this quickly and I had to leave so sorry.)**

** I'm Sapphire Orchid Signing out, bye.**


	7. The Academy

**The Dragon's Gem**

**_By: Sapphire Orchid_**

**Chapter 7: The Academy**

Normal talking

_Normal thoughts_

**Demon/summoning speech**

**_Demon/summoning thinking/Jutsu_**

**( AN :) Author Notes**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the oc's

**(AN: Hey guys, Sapphire Orchid here. I just wanted to say sorry for the wait, because my computer is broken so I have to get it fixed and I am borrowing this computer, so sorry. Also the poll will close after the net chapter so if you haven't voted, vote now.****Well anyways, on to the next chapter.)**

*** Konoha Sapphire's apartment ***

"Ugh, I hate sensei," Sapphire says as he goes to the kitchen and grabs some food. He rubs his sore arms, the reason being that his teacher had made him run around Konoha all day, wearing 20 pound weights on his arms and legs.

After he eats, he goes to his room to get dressed so he can go to the academy. Yes, the academy. He was able to get the hokage to let him join, even though the council tried to ban him. As he gets dressed, he puts on a dark blue hoodie that has a blue orchid with thorns going up the stem, and a dragon spiraling up it. He then puts on a black pair of jeans and his black, steel toed combat boots. He received all of them from Leviathan who had them custom made from a friend in iron country. Afterwards, he pulls his hood up and leaves, heading towards the academy.

As he walks down the street, he begins to think of his first training session with Leviathan.

*** 3 months ago, training ground 7 ***

"Ugh, where the hell is that bastard?" Sapphire says aloud as he waits for his sensei.

After waiting for another 20 minutes, he hears a voice calling over to him, so he turns around to see his sensei walking slowly towards him.

"YOU!" the boy exclaims while pointing at him, "What the hell took you so long, you old geezer?"

"GEEZER?!," the man yells out at the boy, "I am not that old you brat, and besides, I only asked you to be here at that time. I didn't tell you to be here on time."

""WHAT!? You bastard, I'll kick your damn ass," Sapphire says before jumping up, only to see the man hunched over and holding a cane he got from out of nowhere.

"Oh, my old bones can't take all this, you wouldn't hit an elderly old man would you boy?" Leviathan says before hobbling over to the boy and busting the can over his head. He then stands up, walking over to a stump to sit down on it.

"Now, are you alive?" he says and sees the boy try to stand up, "Okay good, now show me what you can do with your "sapphire style"."

"Ugh, damn old man," Sapphire says before looking up and seeing his sensei with another cane in hand, "Oh shit."

"_**Old man style: exploding cane Jutsu,**_" Leviathan said. He begins chasing him around while throwing exploding canes at him, which burn and destroy the ground and trees in the area. Sapphire tries to throw up aura walls to stop it, only to have them blow up instantly, miss, or somehow take the attack.

*** 20 minutes later ***

Sapphire is hiding in the forest behind a tree

"Ugh, damn old man. I think I finally lost hi-" he says, but is cut off by a cane hitting him on top of the head. It explodes, sending him flying into the clearing and into one of the shields he put up, only to have it shatter.

"HA!" Leviathan exclaimed, running into the clearing, "that's what you get for calling me old."

"Now, get up brat. As I can see you, suck at using this ability," the old- I mean not at all old- man says as he starts sitting on his log that is somehow still there.

"You… suck… You know that right?" Sapphire says, getting up and walking over to the man.

*** Flashback end ***

After Sapphire snaps back to reality, he realizes that he finally made it to the academy. So, deciding that he wants to find Naruto, he starts walking around trying to find him. After a few minutes, he notices the Namikaze family, minus his friend, so he calls out to them.

"Hey," he calls out as he runs over to them.

"Huh?" Minato says before noticing who it is, "Oh Sapphire how are you today, and where did you get that hoodie? It looks pretty badass." he says before slapping his hands over his mouth, after realizing what he had said. He looks over and sees a fist coming his way.

"MINATO!" Kushina yells out after hearing what he said, hitting him in the head hard enough to leave a dent in the ground.

"Wait, what does badass mean?" Mito asked, confused as to why her mom hit her dad.

"Nothing sweetie, you'll know when you're older," Kushina said in a tone leaving no room for argument.

"Well, I came over here to ask you where Naruto was. He is joining right?"

"Huh, I don't know. I'm pretty sure I saw him this morning," Minato says, getting up off the ground with a large bump on his head.

Just as Sapphire is about to speak, they hear a voice from the entrance and turn around to see Naruto.

"HEY, GUYS," Naruto exclaims as he runs over to them, "hey why didn't you guys get me up this morning? I had to run all the way here." He says in between breaths.

"Huh, oh I'm sorry sweetie. I thought we got you up," his mother says.

"Oh, well it's ok," Naruto says, smiling.

"Come on Blondie we have to get to class," Sapphire says, grabbing his friend and going into the building.

After asking around, well mainly Naruto asking with Sapphire getting the cold shoulder, they finally found the right classroom. As they walk into the class room, they see a few people that Naruto recognizes, as he explains who they are, he points to them.

"Ok, you see the guy looking out the window over in the corner? That's Sasuke Uchiha he's actually pretty cool. He and I are rivals, though he won't admit it, and his family is a pretty high up clan. They have something called a DouJutsu, I can't remember what it's called, but his brothers awesome too. He showed me how to throw a kunai about a year ago," Naruto says before moving on to the kid that's asleep.

"The one that's asleep is Shikamaru Nara. He's pretty lazy, but he's awesome. He loves shogi and I can't really get my head around the game cause it's kind of boring. His family is of the Nara clan. Pretty much all of them are lazy, but smart at the same time. They can control shadows or something like that," He says, going on to the next one.

"Ok, see the fat one next to Shika?" as he says fat, the boy starts looking around like he heard someone say it, "ok never say fat around him. His name's Choji Akimichi and his family is of the Akimichi clan. They can make their body bigger I think, but he's cool. Just don't take his food or call him the f word."

"Ok, now the blonde girl over there that's arguing with the pink haired girl, is Ino Yamanaka, of the Yamanaka clan. They can use the force."

"Wait, what the hell is the force?" Sapphire asked, wondering why an image of a man in a set of weird, black armor that had breathing problems appears in his head when his friend said The Force.

"Huh, I don't know it just can to my mind. Anyways, I think that they can control people using their minds. She is kind of crazy and is in love with the Uchiha- she's like obsessed with the guy. My dad says she has fan-girlitis, whatever that is," he says, moving on to the next one.

"The one she's arguing with is Sakura Haruno. She also has fan-girlitis. She sounds like a howler monkey mixed with a banshee when she yells, so don't get her mad. She also hates me for some reason. I don't know why, but on to the others."

"The next one is Shino Aburame and he's from the Aburame clan. They're the best clan in the world because they can control bugs, so just think of all the pranks you could do with that ability. Anyways, he's pretty quiet and is hard to make laugh. The best I can do is I get a quirked eyebrow with one of my jokes."

"Um, not to mean anything bad by what I'm about to say dude, but all of your jokes suck," Sapphire says truthfully.

"Ha, that was a pretty funny joke man. But anyways, on to the next one. See that guy over there with the dog on his head? That's Kiba Inuzuka of the Inuzuka clan. They can control dogs and act like dogs too, they have enhanced scenes like you and me," He states before pointing at a girl with pale eyes.

"And the last one is over there, she is Hinata Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan. From what the pervert tells me, they're really big perverts because they can see through walls and see through people's clothes, so I'd watch out around anyone with eyes like that. Anyways, she is pretty shy and use to stutter a lot but her father helped her out with that, **(AN: as you can see I can't and will not do stuttering so I'm just taking it out completely, so, yeah. It was either this, or bitchy Hinata.) **The rest are civilians that I don't know. Anyways let's sit down by Sasuke I want to introduce you to him and maybe he'll be nice since we stopped those two from sitting next to him," he says, pointing at the girls who are still arguing over who gets to sit next to him, even though there are two seats.

As they sit next to Sasuke, with Sapphire taking the window seat and Naruto taking the aisle seat, he looks at Naruto and says, "thank you," before looking towards the front.

"Hey Sasuke, I want you to meet Sapphire, he's my partner in crime when it comes to pranking. He also has awesome fashion sense." Naruto says, pointing to Sapphire who's on the other side of Sasuke.

"Fashion sense?" Sasuke asked questionably.

"Nah you don't need to know if you haven't noticed yet," Naruto says.

"So I'm Sapphire, Sapphire Orchid," he says while holding his hand out to Sasuke.

"Hm, did you say Sapphire?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Sapphire asked while thinking that his parents probably told the boy to stay away from him.

"Oh nothing. My mother has said a lot of nice things about you and that I should try and be friends with you," the duck butt- haired boy said before shaking Saff's hand.

"Wait, what's your mom's name?"

"Oh, it's Mikoto Uchiha," Sasuke said.

"Oh, right I met her a couple times. She was pretty nice, unlike some of the other people I've met."

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, nothing just forget about it," Sapphire says while waving is hand.

"HEY!" a voice that sounds like a banshee, says from a few rows down. The noise makes everyone turn their head towards it to see a pink haired bill board stalking towards them with the blonde girl following behind her. Each one of them glared right at Sapphire, just like the villagers do.

"Oh shit," Sapphire says before ducking down, trying to hide and thinking they're going to attack him.

"Huh, whys he hiding? I mean sure those two are scary but not enough to hid from them," Sasuke whispers to Naruto while staring at the two fan girls stalking towards them like they're prey.

"Oh, well you see, Sapphire was born on the day of the Kyuubi attack so people don't like him all that much since he reminds him of that day. And from what I've seen, those two are glaring at him the same way that the villagers do, so I'm guessing that their parents told them to not like him," Naruto says half truthfully, hoping that Sasuke will buy it.

"What? That's just stupid. Who would do something like that?" the black haired boy said.

Before Naruto could say anything else, the two girls got up to where they were and walked over to Sapphire, who was still trying to escape.

"You, blue boy, move," Ino says while glaring at the boy.

"Yeah, you better move or else," Says Sakura.

"Hey, you can't tell Saff what to do," Sasuke says, standing up to take Sapphire's defense.

"What, but Sasuke! Ino's parents and my own both agree that Sapphire is evil and your parents probably both say the same and that no one should be friends with him."

"Actually, my whole clan, except a very, very few people says that he is a good person and that I should be friends with him," Sasuke says, glaring at the two girls with the best glare he could muster.

"Yeah, my parents say the same thing you stupid jerks," Naruto says as he stands up and glares at them too.

As they are having this argument, the rest of the class starts to gather around and take sides. All of the civilians took the side of Sakura and Ino, while all the clan members, except for Mito who went over to Inos side, took the side of Naruto, Sasuke And Sapphire, who finally stopped trying to escape after he saw his two friends stand up for him. Kiba is the only one who didn't take a side.

"Kiba, who's side are you going to choose, I mean even bug boy chose a side even though it's the wrong one." Miyo says

"Um, well my mom told me to just wait and see but from what I've seen, especially since the Aburame chose Sapphire, I think I'll join him. I mean look at him, his fashion sense is awesome," Kiba says, walking over to stand beside Hinata.

"Wow, thanks guys," was the only thing that Sapphire got out as he saw all the people who stood up for him, while the other group walks away while glaring at them.

"Eh, it's nothing big man. I'm sure that others have done this before. By the way, I'm Choji, want some chips?" Choji says while holding out his bag chips, only to see Sapphire look down in sadness.

"Oh my god, he's sharing his chips…" Naruto says off to the side and then says, "Actually Choji, Saff's never actually had that many people he could trust. I was actually his first friend and we only met a few months ago."

"Oh, my. You must have been so lonely! Well, I'm Hinata it's nice to meet you Sapphire," she said while holding her hand out to him.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you too Hinata-Chan," Sapphire says while shaking her hand, causing her to blush.

After everyone introduced themselves, the teachers finally walked in and introduced themselves as Iruka Umino, the teacher, and Mizuki as the teacher's assistant. As Mizuki called out the role, he got to Sapphire's name and said it with hate as he glared at the boy, though Iruka didn't notice as he was busy trying to unstick his hand from the desk draw, courtesy of Naruto and Sapphire.

After finishing role, they started to talk about how the village was formed by the first hokage and the Uchiha clan, which Naruto and Sapphire slept through, since their sensei's already drilled it into their brains.

When class finally ended, Sapphire got up and was about to leave before Choji called him over and asked him if he wanted to go to his family's restaurant with the rest of the clan heirs, minus Ino, who wouldn't even look their way and left with Sakura.

When they finally got there, they got a table and stayed there for a few hours before finally it got too late and they had to leave. The last ones there were Sapphire, Naruto and Sasuke.

"So, who else thought today's lesson was boring?" Sasuke said, looking between his two friends.

"Oh my god, it was so fucking boring! I can't believe we had to sit through that! I mean aren't we suppose to learn to do Jutsu's, like making fireballs or maybe _**Old man style: Exploding Cane Jutsu**_?" as he finished saying this his friends look at him like he's insane, so he decides to clarify, "Don't ask it will be less painful that way. But if you ever see a man named Leviathan, and he has a cane, run man. Just run."

"Ok, I have a question. Who's Leviathan and why do you cuss so much? I mean aren't we too young to say those kinds of things?" Sasuke asks.

"Well, Leviathan I might tell you about later, and the reason I cuss so much is I've had to grow up faster than you guys, so yeah. I think it's time I go home. see you'll later," Sapphire says. Before getting up and leaving, he also sees that Naruto and Sasuke leave too.

*** Sapphire's apartment 1 hour later ***

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"Ugh who the hell would be knocking on the door at this time of night? Especially in this weather," Sapphire says getting up, looking out the window to see thunder and lightning flash across the sky with rain pouring down. As he opens the door, he sees Naruto standing, soaking wet and shivering. Sapphire could only say one thing, "Holy shit dude, come in! And what the hell are you doing here and not at your place?"

"Ugh, well when I got home, the front gates were locked and I couldn't get in so I stood there in the rain for 20 minutes, hoping someone would come. They never did, so I decided to come here, and ask if I could stay here tonight."

"Um, sure dude. Head straight down that hall and in first door on your left there should be a spare change of clothes," Sapphire says, pointing down the hall.

"Thanks Saff, I owe you one," Naruto says before walking off into the room.

"Ugh, I'm going to bed. Hopefully this rain lets up soon," Sapphire says, going into his room to sleep.

**(AN: And that's a wrap folks, I tried to add some comedy to this chapter, so hopefully you guys liked it. I don't know, so post a review or pm me if you think I should do more things like that with the references to other movies and TV shows. Also, as I said earlier, my laptop is messed up and I'm hoping to have it fixed within a week or two, so anyways I hope you guys liked it, bye.)**

**I'm Sapphire Orchid, signing off. Peace.**


	8. Ran no sōn

**The Dragon's Gem**

**_By: Sapphire Orchid_**

**Chapter 8: Ran no sōn**

Normal talking

_Normal thoughts/ Emphasis/Writing_

**Demon/summoning speech**

**_Demon/summoning thinking/Jutsu_**

**(AN: Authors Notes.) **

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the oc's

**(AN: Hey guys Sapphire here! Sorry about the wait, but I finally got my laptop back and can type whenever I want to now, so yay! Now, on to business. I have decided to wait till I post the next chapter to close the poll, so far it's:**

**Blake Belladonna: 15**

**Weiss Schnee: 4**

**Also, I have decided to change the Mito/ Itachi pairing to something else which I will reveal later. Now I need to clarify some things, as you might have noticed, the title is named Ran no sōn, which means Orchid's thorn. The reason will be explained later in the chapter. Also, I made Tenten's last name Buki, which means weapon, and I'm sorry I forgot to describe Leviathan, so I will probably do that in this chapter. Now, I would like to thank everyone who has read this story so far and for all of those who have patiently waited while I had my laptop fixed. So, with that, ****on to the next chapter.)**

Story start chapter 8: Ran no sōn

*** Konoha Rising Dragon's weapons and material shop 12:00 pm ***

It has been a month since Sapphire started the academy. At the academy, there are two groups, each consisting of all four years. Most of the clan members are on Sapphires side, except for one- Neji Hyuuga who thinks of the man as below him, and of course, one of Sasuke's number one fangirls, Ino Yamanaka. But, he also has two civilian ninjas on his side too, Rock Lee, and Tenten Buki. They met one day when Sapphire was trying (and failing) to find a shop to get a good holster for his weapons. Sapphire was looking around when he walked into a store called Rising Dragon's Weapons and Material's Shop, actually finding it ironic because of what he is, and met Tenten and her friend Lee, who looked like a copy of some weird guy who runs around Konoha in green sometimes, screaming about the flames of youth and bugging that old guy, Kakashi, he believes was his name, to battles and competitions.

After meeting them and talking, her father came out and saw who it was and said that he could shop there since he didn't think of Saff as a monster like the rest, so he's been coming here for the past week.

As Sapphire walked into the store in front of him, with his duffel bag in hand, he starts to think back to two weeks ago when his sensei decided he needed a weapon.

*** Flashback two weeks ago ***

"Hello Sapphire, how are you doing this fine day?" a familiar voice calls out from behind the boy, who was sitting in the middle of the clearing of the training ground, because they had to move since they were almost caught by Naruto and Jiraya. Sapphire was a little pissed that Naruto hadn't told him that he was training, though he remembered a few weeks before then when Naruto mentioned a man named Jiraya to him, but right now, he was concentrating on trying to shape a kunai. He had gotten faster in the past month but it still took a good minute to fully form it to as good as he could get it. When he heard the man, he turned around and looked at the man before turning back to concentrate.

"You're late again, old man," Sapphire says. Over the few weeks he's gotten use to his sensei being late, but still hasn't learned his lesson about calling the man old.

"Huh, did you say old, cause I know you didn't, right? I think my ears are starting to play tricks on me, or do I need to get my cane after you again, brat?" Leviathan says while putting his finger in his ear as if to seem like he was cleaning it out.

"Um, no sensei," Sapphire says almost instantly, slightly, or should I say, very, afraid of the man.

"Ok, good. Now make two pillars, each about 3ft, with a flat top," Leviathan says with Sapphire turning to look at the man in confusion, hoping to question him as to why before deciding not to and turned back to do what was asked of him.

It took a few minutes, but Sapphire finally managed to do it. In front of him were 2 identical pillars that each were 3ft and were flat on top.

"Good, now come over here and stand still," Leviathan says, pointing at a spot beside him before walking forward while pulling out a scroll.

"_**Storage seal release**_," Leviathan said, after unrolling the scroll to release the contents in a puff of smoke.

After the smoke cleared away, Leviathan picked up two Katana, one was in a blood red sheathe, covered in black flame styles. It had a gold hilt that has amethyst along it, going down the middle of sheathe. The second had a white sheathe covered in a pattern of blue flower petals, with a black hilt and a line of sapphires going in a spiral around it. As Sapphire is examining them, his sensei places them on the pillars he starts walking towards his student, and states, "Now Sapphire I guess you're wondering what those two swords are for, right?"

"Um, yeah I was and they look really cool, are they yours?" Sapphire asked, looking at his sensei.

"Actually, they were your parent's," Leviathan says before smirking, seeing Sapphires shocked expression.

"What, those were my parent's? But wait, are they both my mom's then?" Sapphire says, wondering which one belonged to who.

Leviathan, seeing his expression, decided to clarify, "brat, the white one was your mother's, and the red one was your father's."

"Wait, did you steal the red one before you left?" he asked.

"Yes, I did actually. On the day I left, I had borrowed the sword and never gave it back," Leviathan says before continuing, "Now they both have a special ability but the only way to unlock it is by bonding to them, so choose."

"What, I have to choose? Why can I not use both?" Sapphire asked, before thinking of something, "Wait, what are their powers?"

"Well, you see, the powers can only be unlocked by bonding to them, as I said before. It sounds easy, right?" Leviathan says, getting a nod from Saff, so he continues, "in your life, you can only truly bond to one weapon. If you try to bond to more than one, then you'll probably die."

When he says this, Sapphire gets a look of fear on his face. He decides to ask again, hoping for an answer this time, "Well what are their powers then?"

"Well, your fathers blade is called the _Kuroi arashi,_ also known as the Black firestorm. The reason is that it has the ability to make the blade and the user burst into flames, but the flames aren't normal as you can probably tell by the name, the fire is black instead of orange or red. **(AN: if you can't picture it think of when Sasuke used Amaterasu on those white Zetsus in the anime, though without them trying to put it out.)** Though you won't get hurt by the flames, you also have the ability to shoot fire from the blade. It's last ability is that if you are able to master the blade, then you can shoot out a fire ball that will explode and take out anything in a 3 mile radius. You will also be able to lower the power for either a smaller, more condensed blast, or just us it to knock down the enemy with slight burns instead of just incinerating everything. Bahamut used this in many battles when he had to stop summons from fighting, but be warned there is a cool down period, so watch out. Now, what do you think? You want it?" Leviathan finishes while looking at Sapphire, who had a look of awe on his face but also a look that made him look like he was fighting himself, before he shook his head. He lifted his head toward Leviathan, giving him a questioning look.

"Sensei, what was the ability of my mother's blade? I mean _his _weapon is cool but I still would like to know about my mom's," Sapphire says, not noticing the proud look Leviathan was giving him.

"Ok then, your mother's katana is called_, Sukōru no fu~yūrī _it means Squall's Fury. It has the ability to control the wind, but you can also use lightning and water to some extent, though very little. It has 2 other abilities, one is it almost solidifies wind so that you can either use it to make an almost solid wall to block attacks, or you can use it to create slashes that can cut through almost anything, except diamond, cobalt, mythril, and adamant. **(AN: Yes I will be using those three metals later, they're actually very important.)** Now, the third and final ability is that once you master the blade, you are able to send out a tornado that will surround you. It can block almost any attack and it will also hurt people that try to get close. It lasts for about 5 seconds, so if you need to think of a plan really quick, then you can use this. Or, if you just need protection, it also has a cool down of 5 seconds, so use it carefully," Leviathan says while looking down at Sapphire to judge his expression, and smirks after seeing a look of awe on the boy's face.

"Wow, they're both really good weapons and are very strong," Sapphire says before frowning, "But wait, I have a question. Can you bond with any weapon?"

"Hm, well that is a good question, I suppose so, but not many will actually accept you as their master," Leviathan wondered what the boy was getting at, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering, if I make my own weapon can it have special abilities like that?" Sapphire asked.

"Well, you might be able to. It depends on if you use chakra conducting materials, then you might be able to, but I don't know exactly. I mean you parents hand made both of these weapons, so I would guess so, I mean I've never actually thought of that," Leviathan says with a thoughtful look.

"Hm, well then I think I know which weapon to choose," Sapphire states with a smirk as he walks forward.

"Hm, what are you planning, brat?" the older man whispers after seeing the smirk on Saff's face, "That's the same smirk that his parents had. It always meant trouble too, god you would be proud Hoseki."

As Sapphire walked up to the weapons, he could hear faintly in the back of his head, a weird noise, _"Wait was that a voice,"_ once he heard it he stopped dead in his tracks, trying to hear what was being said. The first sounds like a man with a very deep voice that made the boy fearful.

"_Boy, choose me, the one that can smite entire battle fields full of enemy's in a single fiery blast,"_ as he hears that he starts to walk towards it before he hears a soft and soothing feminine voice.

"_No boy, choose me. I can protect you, you have the heart of an innocent. I know you do not want to kill if you don't have to."_ After that, he stops in the middle of the two pillars with both hands in his pockets, trying to decide. Both voices still tried to get him to choose, while Leviathan still sat on his trunk, watching the boy.

"BOY!" Leviathan called out, snapping the boy out of his thoughts, "Remember, whichever one you choose you cannot go back. If you choose your mother's, then you will follow her path. If you choose your father's blade, then you shall follow his."

"Yes, sensei," Sapphire says, while thinking _"This just got a lot harder."_

"Now, choose. Will you walk down the path of your mother's?" he says gesturing to the white blade, "Or will you tread the path of your father's?" he finishes, while gesturing to the red one.

"_Damn it, what should I choose?" _Sapphire thought.

"_Choose me boy. As I have said, I can kill any who stand in the way of your rise to power. All you have to do is cut yourself with me and say, I bond to you, Kuroi arashi, and then we shall be one being of ultimate destruction, not even my former master will be able to stop us,"_ the voice In the red sword says in his mind.

"_No young one, choose me, I can easily protect you. Just say the ritual and I will join with you and you shall be my master. You are innocent, so why stain your hands with blood when you have no need to? No one will be able to stop us child,"_ the voice of the woman says in his head.

"_Damn, which one should I choose? Wait… I know what to do,"_ Sapphire thinks before taking both hands out of his pockets.

"Sensei, you said whichever katana I choose will be the path I choose, right?" Sapphire says, getting a nod from his teacher.

"Hm well then how about this. I choose neither, but I also choose both," Sapphire says before reaching out and grabbing both blades.

"_WHAT, BOY YOU CAN ONLY CHOOSE ONE OF US,"_ the man's voice screams in his head.

"Sapphire, what do you mean by you choose neither but you choose both?" Leviathan says wondering what the blue haired boy is thinking; "You can only bond with one, not both."

"I know but, who says I'm going to bond with these? I don't want to walk an already worn path, I would rather forge my own path. I will use the swords as backups and that's it, so sensei I want to ask you, can you train me in blacksmithing, so that I can make my own weapon and bond with it?" Sapphire says as he walks over to Leviathan, swords still in hand, and bows to him.

"W-w-what, um, well, sure I guess I could," Leviathan stutters out, amazed that Sapphire is actually showing him respect.

"Thank you sensei," Sapphire says, getting up.

"Hm, well then I think we can continue this tomorrow, though I will have to start teaching you Kenjutsu now. Also, what type of weapon are you going to make?"

"Oh, well sorry sensei, but you're going to have to wait on that one," Sapphire says before leaving the clearing.

*** Flashback end *** **(AN: Geez that was a long flashback wasn't it, anyways let the story continue.)**

After walking into the store, he immediately walks up to the counter to talk to Masamune Buki, Tenten's dad, owner of the store, and one of the, if not the, greatest blacksmith in the world. **(AN: If you didn't know, Masamune isn't just the name of a sword, it is also the name of a very famous, if not the most famous Japanese black smith he was the one who originally created the Masamune, with its original name being The Honjo Masamune. He also made The Fudo Masamune and The Hocho Masamune. He was also the teacher of Muramasa, who created a sword that could only cut, while Masamune created one of the first swords that could cut nothing, but also cut everything, he also trained The** **Ten Famous Students.)**

"Hello Masamune-san, I was wondering if you had two Katana holsters that I can use," Sapphire asked the man.

"Oh why yes I do, but why do you need them? did you get some weapons?" Masamune asked.

"Actually, I did, but I also wanted to ask if you can get some materials, that are very rare, for me," Sapphire asked again.

"Hm, well hold on while I get the holsters, then tell me what materials you need, ok," the man says before walking to his back room.

After he came back, he set the holsters on the counter and asked what materials Saff wanted.

"Well, I need some Adamant, Mythril, and some cobalt," Sapphire stated, trying to hold in his laughter as he saw the blacksmith's jaw drop and almost fall.

"Wait, why do you need those metals? Do you know how hard those are to get, or how much they cost, and do you know how much it weighs, huh kid?" Masamune states, looking down at the kid in front of him.

"Actually, from what me and a friend of mine calculated, it would cost about this much," Sapphire says as he throws his duffel bag on to the counter, "there is about 5,106,000 Ryo in this bag."

"W-w-what h-h-how d-did you get all of that money?" the man asked, stuttering and wondering how a 7 year old could get all that money.

"Well, you see my friend is a very rich man, so it was pretty easy," the boy says with a smirk.

"Ok, well then I can get into contact with a friend. I also wanted to know how much you needed and what weapon you're going to make" the smith says after regaining his composure.

"Um, if you don't mind sir, I was wondering if you could tell me where you can get the material, and about the weapon, well here are the plans for them. I spent all this week making them,"  
Sapphire says proudly as he pulls out a few pieces of paper that have complex writing and drawings on them, and hands them to the man.

"Wow did you design this yourself? Or did you get help from someone?" Masamune asked while looking at the paper, wondering again how a 7 year old could do something like this.

"Yes I did it all myself. I wanted to have a weapon that people can recognize me for," the boy said proudly.

"Hm, well if you carry this around people will definitely know who you are, I mean I've only seen what, four people in my life use a weapon like this. I believe the last time I saw one used by someone was 2 years ago, but he basterdized the style and just used it like a bat while screaming about some god I can't really remember who though,"**(AN: if you can figure out who this is than you get a cookie, also if you figure out what the weapon is then you get two. Also, aren't I being a real ass right now by not telling you what his weapon is,)** stated Masamune.

"Hm, that's good to know. Oh, by the way, who do you get the materials from?" Sapphire asked.

"Oh, well I can't tell you who, but I can tell you that they're not from the elemental nations," the man says, still looking over the design.

"Oh, are they from Vale?" Saff asked with a knowing smirk.

"W-w-what, how the hell did a kid like you know about that place, brat," the smith says, while looking at the boy in front of him.

"Well, the friend I was talking about has been there many times in the past," he said.

"Hm, I want to meet this _friend_ of yours," the man says, putting emphasis on the word friend.

"Hm, well I don't know he actually wants to keep his identity a secret."**(AN: If you haven't figured it out yet, Sapphire's friend is Leviathan.)**

"Ok, well I can keep a secret you know."

"Yeah, well, that'll be up to him. Now let's get back to business, when can I get the materials?"

"Well, I estimate that it will take about 3 weeks, ok," the man says, after looking at the last page of the weapons design, "You know kid, I've never seen someone so young make such a complex weapon."

"Oh, well thank you Mr. Buki," Sapphire says, blushing at the praise, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Think nothing of it. I really think that you will make a great smith one day if you decide to become one, now what is the weapons name?" he asked.

"Oh, well I'm going to call it **Ran no sōn**," Sapphire said. **(AN: ****Ran no sōn means Orchid's Thorn.)**

"Hm, Orchid's Thorn, really? You know Orchids don't have thorns, right," The man says, smirking.

"Yeah, I know, but this Orchid does," Sapphire says.

"Ha, now that's funny kid," he says before the door opens up and Tenten, Lee, and _Neji_ walk in with the former glaring when he spots Sapphire.

"Oh he sweetie how was your day today?" Masamune asked, handing back Sapphire the weapon plans before whispering to him, "here we can discuss your business after they're gone."

"Ok, thanks," the boy whispers back before turning back to his 2 friends and 1 enemy, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Oh it was okay, and Neji stop glaring at the kid," Tenten says while smacking her pale eyed friend.

"Hmph," was the older boys only reply before he walked over to the weapons area.

"Yosh, Neji, your flames of youth are dimming! Hurry, we must do 100 pushups to make them burn brighter," Lee said before jumping to the ground and doing the pushups.

"Um, just ignore him Saff," the girl says while walking towards the blue haired boy.

"Hm, I was planning on it. I really don't feel like doing all those exercises right now," Sapphire says, chuckling.

"Yeah, me too, so what are you doing here today, do you need any help?" she asked, before noticing the Katana holsters on the counter, "Ooh did you get some Katana? I want to see, I want to see."

"Not now, I might show you later. Besides, I just need some kunai and then I'm going to leave," he says before turning and grabbing the holsters and putting them on his back.

"Aww, I wanted to see them though," she whined.

"Well how about this. Help me pick out some kunai and I'll show you tomorrow, ok," he said.

"Sure, but don't forget," the girl says before walking over and standing by Neji.

"Yosh, I shall help too!" Lee says from behind Sapphire, making the blue haired boy jump into Tenten's arms.

"Ahh!" he screamed, "What the hell was that for, you bastard!"

"Hey don't us that kind of language around me," Tenten says dropping him on his butt, and turning back to the kunai.

"Ow, you didn't have to drop me you know," Sapphire whined.

"Yeah well it's what you get for jumping into my arms," she said.

After Saff got up, he started comparing the kunai with the girl, "how about this one?"

Tenten took the weapon out of his hand and began examining it and said, "Well, it is lightweight, has a keen edge, but it's a little too small for you," she says before putting them back.

Sapphire than looked around and saw in the back, a few kunai that were pure black and looked to be shaper than the others, "Hey Tenten, what about those?"

"Huh, oh those ones are carbon steel kunai. They are also the sharpest ones we have, though they are also the most expensive," she says.

"Oh well, I guess I'll take ten," he says before walking over and grabbing ten of the kunai, "maybe I should get some for Naruto," he said before grabbing ten more and walks back to the counter to buy them.

"Wait, Saff, didn't you see how much they are? It would cost 20,000 Ryo," she says

"Yeah well, I think I have enough," He says.

"Kid, how about this, because of all the business you've given to me today, those kunai are free of charge," Masamune said, smiling at the boy.

"Wait, really I can have them for free?" the boy says.

"Yes, I mean it's been a while since I've seen someone as smart as you when it comes to designing a weapon like that one," he says.

"Wow, thanks old man," the boy says, before Tenten runs up behind him.

"Wait, hold on. What business? Do you mean the holsters? They actually cost less than the kunai," Tenten says, wondering what they're talking about.

"Sapphire, mind if I tell her?" the man asked.

"Um, sure, but you can't tell anyone else, ok," Sapphire says, looking at his friend.

"Yosh, I shall promise too," Lee says as he jumps in between his two friends.

"Damn it Lee, don't do that! You're going to give me a heart attack, I mean I'm only 7 for peat's sake," the blue haired boy says while clutching his chest.

"Um, sure Saff, I won't tell anyone. But what's so important?" the girl says, ignoring Lee.

"Well, sweetie Sapphire here just gave me over 5 million Ryo to help him get material for a weapon he's making. Show them kid," he says, gesturing to Saff.

"Ok, here look at these," Sapphire says, handing the design to the girl with Lee looking over her shoulder at the papers.

"Wow, these are amazing! Who made these designs?" Tenten says, not believing Saff made them.

"I actually made them with no help from anyone," Sapphire said, puffing his chest out proudly.

"Hm, you know I'm not even going to deny it, I'm jealous of you. I couldn't even begin to comprehend how to do most of these equations. I mean look at these features here, you add the seals and put chakra here and bam you have a long range weapon and then here you have a mid-range, and if you take away the chakra then you have a short-ranged weapon that could easily block any type of weapon. And from the material that's being used, it'll probably be impossible to break," Tenten says, amazed at the work on the paper. **(AN: You guys must really hate me right now for not telling you what the weapon is don't you.)**

"Really, thanks! I mean I've never really worked on anything quite like this before," Sapphire says before turning around after hearing the shop door open. In walked a man that was 6.5" with long black hair that went down to the middle of his back. He had slightly pale skin and dark purple eyes that seemed to stare right into your soul, while carrying two Katana on his back. Immediately, Sapphire recognized him, "Sensei, what are you doing here?"

"Hm, I came here looking for you, brat," Leviathan says.

"Really? Well I'm actually showing them my weapon now. Oh, I forgot you haven't seen It yet have you?" the boy says before taking the papers back from Tenten and handing them to Leviathan.

As Leviathan looks at him and quirks an eyebrow at his student he says, "you really made this brat? I hate to say it, but I'm actually impressed."

"Really? Thanks! Oh and by the way, what did you need me for?" he says while taking the papers back and putting them back in his hoodie pocket.

"Well, don't you remember? You asked me to bring you the Katana," Leviathan says, taking the swords off his back and holding them out to Saff.

"Oh thanks," he says while putting the two swords into the two holsters on his back.

"You're welcome. Now, I have to go," he says, turning to leave but is stopped.

"Wait, sensei Masamune-san wanted to talk to you. He knows about Vale," Sapphire says, making Leviathan look at him.

"Really? Ok then Masamune-san, why don't we go somewhere quiet so we can talk?" Leviathan says, walking towards the owner.

"Okay right this way. Sapphire I will get into contact with you when I get the material," Masamune says, leading Leviathan away.

"Ok thanks, well I got to go I'll see you guys later," Saff says, walking away.

"Bye, see you at the academy," his two friends say in unison, while Neji just glares at him.

*** Namikaze Residents Naruto POV 12:00 PM ***

"Hello I'm home," Naruto calls out after coming back from a training session with Jiraya; he hears no response, so he goes to the kitchen to find them only to see no one there. After walking around the house and not finding anyone, he hears a noise coming from the backyard, so he decides to investigate. When he gets there, he sees his family outside training his sister in the family Taijutsu style. When he sees this, he feels tears coming down his face and thinks, _"Why? Why are they doing this to me? Do they not see me as family?"_

As he thinks this, he sees a 6, almost 7 foot tall man, with orange hair and red and white strips in it, while wearing a black cloak with white flames on the bottom of it, standing in the corner, staring at him. When he is about to ask who he was the man bursts into orange flames and disappears as if he was never there. When the boy sees this, he just thinks that it was his imagination before turning and slowly goes up stairs. He hears the door open and sees his parents come into the house.

"Oh, hey mom, dad how was your day?" he asked, hoping that they would talk to him since the last few weeks they've barely said anything to him.

"Huh, oh Naruto I didn't see you there. My day was okay, thank you for asking," Kushina said before turning back to his sister, with Minato then turning to him.

"Oh, Naruto well it was ok. I mean the paper work sucked but it was fine," the man says before he leaves towards the kitchen.

After that, Kushina heads towards the kitchen also with Mito staying behind. She at Naruto, before turning to leave also, but then accidently hits the table that was behind her. It makes her fall and knocking over a very expensive vase that their mother bought a year ago. When it falls, it makes a loud CRASH sound and shatters into a million pieces. Once this happens, the parents rush back in only to see their daughter on the ground with glass shards everywhere, which immediately makes the two look towards her looking for an answer.

When the girl sees this, she gets a sad look on her face and says, "Mom, dad, Naruto-Nissan threw a rock at me, which made me fall and knock over the vase, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to, but I think that Naruto might be jealous of me getting all the training right now," the girl says in fake sadness.

"What, but I didn't do-," Naruto begins, but is stopped by Kushina going up the stairs. When she is in front of him, she slaps him in the face, with the force of the blow making him fall on his butt while holding his face.

"Naruto, how could you? She's your sister! We told you that we will train you later, so don't be a spoiled brat!" Kushina exclaimed while looking down at her son.

At this point Naruto starts crying and his fathers also walks up the stairs and stands in front of him while pointing up the stairs, and says, "Naruto, I am really disappointed in you. Now go to your room and stay there for the rest of the night."

When he hears this, he starts crying even more before jumping up and running to his room, but when he gets to the top of the stairs and opens up his bedroom, he sees the man from earlier standing over his bed putting a letter on his bed. When the man turns to look at him, he just gives a nod and disappears again. Not knowing what to do, the boy shuts the door, locks it, goes over to his bed, throw's the letter on the ground, and jumps on his bed to cry. He falls to sleep a few minutes later..

*** Four hours later 4:00 PM ***

When the boy finally wakes up, he looks around and notices the letter on the floor. Forgetting what happened earlier, he stands up and picks it up. It says,

_To Namikaze Uzumaki, Naruto_

_Namikaze Household_

When he sees this, he starts to open the letter and reads the contents.

_Dear Naruto,_

_My name, you do not need to know right now. I guess you might be wondering why I have sent you this letter. Well, my friend has been watching you for some time now, and I have seen that your parents are neglecting you. I would just like to say me and my men are disgusted at the way you have been treated. Now I know you probably shouldn't trust someone that hasn't even told you their name yet, but I felt that I should send you this letter now, after seeing what happened a few hours ago, so here it goes. If you want answers, or want to become stronger, than do not hate, hate will only lead to madness, and murder. Also find the half-blood. He can help you. You will learn of who we are in all due time._

_From, Unknown_

"What, the Half-blood? What do they mean by that?" Naruto thought before hearing a knock on his door, so he goes and opens it to find Jiraya standing there, "Oh, hi sensei how are you doing?"

"I'm fine Gaki, and I heard what happened earlier," Jiraya says.

"Sensei, look I didn't do it I swear," Naruto says, thinking that the man will stop teaching him because of his _sister's_ lie.

"Hold it Gaki, I know you didn't do It. I know that she was lying," Jiraya says, holding his hands up at the boy.

"Wait, re- really, sensei," he says, trying not to cry.

"Yes brat now come on, I wanted to talk to you and your friend Sapphire," Jiraya says before grabbing hold of Naruto's shoulder and _**Shushining**_ them to Saff's apartment. When they get there, Jiraya goes over to the door and knocks, only to get no answer.

"Maybe he's out," Naruto suggested.

"Hm, maybe," the white haired man says before turning around after he hears a building's door slam shut from the front desk.

"Whoa, kid," the man says, who Naruto thinks is the front desk man, "You can't slam the door like that."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Says a voice which Naruto figures out as Sapphire's.

As he thinks this, said boy walks around the corner, carrying two katana on his back. He was covered in dirt and there was a red spot on the side of his hoodie, which was up, only to stop when he saw who was standing in front of his place, "Um, hey Naruto who's the old guy?"

"Oh, well this is Jiraya my sensei," Naruto says before asking, "Why are you so dirty, and is that blood?"

"Huh, oh yeah got chased by another mob again, no big deal, except one of them got me with a rock, so I had to go to the hospital, where no one but dr. Sanjay was, so I'm ok. It was only a few stiches, not the worst that could've happened," he says before pulling his necklace off, which had his apartment key on it.

"What, you're talking as if it's an everyday occurrence brat," Jiraya says, amazed.

"Hm, yeah it actually is an everyday occurrence old man," Sapphire says while unlocking the door and going inside.

"What?" Jiraya questioned.

"Ugh, I don't want to have to explain it. I need to clean this and find a place to put my swords," Sapphire says, walking into a room.

"Wait, how did he get a sword? He didn't have one yesterday," Naruto said, looking quizzically around the apartment.

After waiting a few minutes, Sapphire walks back out without the swords and hoodie and asks, "So Naruto why'd you bring the old man? I mean if I had known, I would have cleaned up or made some ramen," Sapphire says, chuckling.

"Oh, well Ero-Sennin here wanted to talk to you," Naruto says before sitting in a chair in the living room.

"Well, I wanted to tell Sapphire here the reason why everyone hates him, and to make sure you, Naruto, don't hate him because of it," Jiraya says while preparing himself to answer many questions from the two boys. What he didn't expect was what happened next.

"If it's about the Kyuubi's soul, then don't bother. Me and Naruto already know, now who wants some ramen?" the blue haired boy asked, walking to the kitchen.

"Wait, how do you two know?" Jiraya says.

"Well, a friend of mine told me, and Naruto overheard Minato," Sapphire says.

"Hey Saff, where'd you get those swords" Naruto asked.

"Hm, well they were my mother's and my _father's_," he says, saying father with hate.

"Really, can I see them?" the blonde boy asked.

"Sure, watch the ramen," Saff said, walking to the room he put the katana in.

After a few minutes, he came out holding the two swords.

"Now this white one is my mother's blade it's called _Sukōru no fu~yūrī _which means Squall's Fury, and the red one is called _Kuroi arashi,_ also known as the Black firestorm. This one was my father's," Sapphire says, holding them out for Naruto to see.

"Wow, they look awesome," he said.

"Amazing, these weapons have so much power in them. Orochi-Teme would be drooling over them if he ever saw them," Jiraya says, looking over the swords.

"Yeah they are amazing aren't they? Oh by the way, this doesn't leave the room, got it," he says, glaring at Jiraya.

"What? but it's my duty to tell Minato, since he is the hokage, no matter what he's done in the past few years," Jiraya says.

"Yeah well, if this gets out that the _demon boy _has two very powerful weapons, then the village would be up in arms, and the Danzo guy would probably try to get them from me the first chance he got," Sapphire states.

"Wait, how do you know who Danzo is?" Jiraya asked.

"Huh, oh well the guy tried to get me to join a group called root. I turned him down on the offer, but he keeps coming back," the blue boy asked, before turning and leaving to put the swords up.

"Hey, sensei who do you think gave him the swords?" Naruto asked when the boy left.

"Hm, I don't know, but I think it might have been the same person who told him about the Kyuubi," Jiraya says, "Now I think we should go, don't want your parents to know you skipped your grounding do we?"

"Oh right, I forgot! Yo Orchid!" Naruto called out.

"What?" was the reply.

"I have to go, I'll see you later," he says.

"Yeah see ya Naru," Sapphire says, using Naruto's nickname that they came up with a few days ago.

"Ok perv let's go," he says, grabbing Jiraya's arm.

"Hey, I'm not a pervert, I'm a super pervert," Jiraya says before _**Shushining **_back to the Namikaze house, while they both missed the man with orange, white and red hair staring at them from the window, and Leviathan who was standing behind them.

"So, Saff are you going to tell Naruto about **Ran no sōn**, or wait till you actually use it?" Leviathan says.

"Hm, I haven't really thought of it till now. I guess I'll wait," he says before taking out the weapons design and putting them on the table to show what they were, which is a collapsible Scythe.

**(AN: Hey guys, whew that was a long chapter wasn't it? I mean 6,792 words, that's awesome right? Well anyways, I hope you guys like it, and yes I am making Sapphire's weapon a Scythe. I have always like Scythes ever since I was a kid, so naturally when I saw RWBY I was like oh my god! Also, the weapon will fit into Naruto and RWBY because it will not be all fancy technology it will instead use seals so that is can fold and unfold. Also, it will be able to shoot projectiles. Now, one more thing, Sapphire will bond with ****Ran no sōn, but not till much later. I won't reveal the abilities till later also, unless you ask real nice, which I still probably won't say. Anyways I hoped you like this chapter, bye.**

**I'm Sapphire Orchid signing off, see ya.**


	9. The Birthday Party

**The Dragon's Gem**

**_By: Sapphire Orchid_**

**Chapter 9: The Birthday Party**

Normal talking

_Normal thoughts/ Emphasis/Writing_

**Demon/summoning speech**

**_Demon/summoning thinking/Jutsu_**

**(AN: Authors Notes.) **

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the oc's

**(AN: Hey guys, I just wanted to say that the poll is closed with Blake Belladonna as the winner with 15 votes, and Weiss with 5, also if you didn't know, Sennin means sage. BTW Sapphire is older than Naruto by an hour, and for the last thing, someone posted a review saying that I stole his story. I just have to say that I have not stolen anything, especially since I have never even heard of this person before nor have I ever seen your story. Now, that's about all I have to say, so on with the chapter.)**

Story start chapter 9: The Birthday Party

*** Konoha October 10th Namikaze household Naruto POV ***

"MOM, DAD!" was the sound that woke up the blonde haired boy from his sleep. With him looking around, trying to understand the reason behind the scream, he remembered that today was his birthday along with his friend, and brother in all but blood, Sapphire. He also shared it with his sister _Mito,_ who has tried to make his life a living hell since he got that letter from the unknown man.

So far it has been a month since then, and his parents have gotten worse. Sometimes they forget about him and lock him out so he goes to Sapphire's and when he gets back he gets yelled at for not coming in and then is sent to his room. He also got to see his godmother Tsunade again, but she just pushed him away and put all her attention on Mito. His training with Ero-Sennin has come further along and he is now as strong as the third years at the academy. He also started to hang out with Sapphire and Sasuke more and now thinks of them as the brothers he's always wanted. But now, he has to wake up at an ungodly hour because his sister didn't want to wait till later to get up and have presents thrown at her.

"MOM, DAD, WAKE UP IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY HURRY UP!" the girl scream even louder. Ever since she got away with breaking the vase, she started doing it even more and never got caught. She has also become even more arrogant and even more spoiled than before.

From his room, he could hear the shuffling of feet and doors opening before Tsunade, who wanted to stay with them for a few days before leaving again, poked her head out of her door and scream, "BRAT, IF YOU DON"T BE QUIET…! I MEAN IT'S 5:30 IM THE DAMN MORNING!".

As soon as she said that, Naruto could hear running and immediately knew what was happening, his sister was getting what she wanted again, "But aunty it's my birthday you have to get up so I can get my presents," he heard her say in the voice that everyone thinks is so cute.

When he heard that, it almost made him throw up, but then he decided to try and get to sleep. Ten minutes later, he found that he was wide awake. He decided to get up and dressed in the hoodie that he got from Saff, which has a Phoenix rising from the ashes on the back, and a pair of black jeans that he also got from his friend. He then grabbed his tool belt and left the room. As he was going down stairs, he met his sister who was going to her room. Immediately she stopped and looked at him with a smirk.

"Well, well, well, look at what finally decided to show up, the loser," Mito said.

"Mito, leave me alone," Naruto said, looking for a way to leave.

"Nope, So what are you going to do today? I mean no one's going to give you any presents since you know, you're the _bad child_," she said with a smirk.

"Shut it bitch, before I make you," the boy says, trying to sound threatening, and succeeding when the girl flinched, and took a step back.

"Wa- Wait, you ca- can't do anything because if you do then mom, dad, and the whole village will hate you and will probably execute you," the girl said, getting her confidence back, while glaring at her brother.

"Hm, only if they could find the body and trace it back to me," Naruto says while finally walking away, his sister frozen from what he had said.

"Y-yeah w-well mom and d-dad want you back home by 4 so we can go out, so don't forget loser," Mito said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Mito," the brother said leaving.

When he got downstairs, he headed to the kitchen and heard his parents talking to his godmother about him, so he decided to listen in.

"Guys, you have to stop giving him so much freedom, I mean Naruto is so spoiled he thinks he can get away with anything. He's started to attack his sister just because she's getting a little more training than him," Tsunade said.

"_Spoiled, I'm spoiled? Those bastards I can't believe this,"_ Naruto thought.

"Hm, I guess you're right, but what can do we do? I mean we ground him but he still does whatever he wants, he sometimes even stays out all night, hanging out with his friends," Minato states.

"Yes, just because he is a clan heir, he thinks that he's untouchable. I think that we have been too soft on him," Kushina says.

"Well actually Kushina, I was thinking about giving Mito the title of clan heir," Minato says.

"Really?" Tsunade asked, getting a nod from her husband, "Hm, well that actually might work. It could kick him off his high horse and make him stop being so mean to his sister. I also think that Sapphire is being a bad influence on your son."

"Are you guys even listening to what you're saying?" another voice asked, which Naruto recognized as Shizune, who was one of his friends and he looked up to her as an older sister like Ayame.

"Shizune, what are you talking about? Of course we hear what we're saying, I mean we're not stupid," Tsunade stated.

"What? You guys are talking about giving up Naruto-Kun's birth right, you can't do that" Shizune all but spat at the other three.

"_Hm, at least Shizune-Onee-san is standing up for me,"_ Naruto thought, a little happier.** (AN: Onee-san means big sister.)**

"Shizune, Naruto has been becoming arrogant, and needs to be put in his place," Minato says.

"Yes, he does. So if you don't like it Shizune, then I suggest you leave," Tsunade says, thinking that she wouldn't.

"Fine then, I'm leaving. Maybe I should just find someone else who can teach me," Shizune says, knocking over her chair as she gets up, and storms out of the house. She slams the door shut, surprising everyone, mostly Tsunade.

"What have I done? I just lost one of the best students I've ever had," the blonde woman says.

"It's ok Tsunade-san, she'll be back once she realizes that we're right," Kushina says.

"Yes, but what if we're not right, what if we're wrong?" the other woman says, "I mean what if Mito is the one getting into trouble and she just blames it on Naruto, have you ever actually seen your son doing any of the things that Mito says he did?"

"Tsunade, we don't need to know, we trust our child. We they say something happen then it did happen," Minato says, getting angry about Tsunade's loss in faith for their kids.

"Then, why don't you ever believe your son?" Tsunade says.

"_Hm, is Tsunade actually defending me? I guess that Shizune finally got to her,"_ Naruto thought from his hiding spot.

"But Naruto always gets in trouble," Kushina says quickly.

At this, Naruto decides that it's best to leave so that he doesn't end up trying to kill those two. He goes out the door, slamming it behind him, and starts walking to Sapphires house, while thinking, _"Why, why do I have to be the one that always gets in trouble? I hate the-,"_ he thinks but is stopped when he remembers something from last week.

*** Flashback 1 week ago Sapphires apartment, early morning Sapphire POV ***

"Ugh I hate mornings! Why do I have to get up so early?" Sapphire says while trying to glare at the sun, ultimately failing. He then goes into the room opposite his to see if Naruto's up yet, only to find him gone, _"Hm, I guess he already left, I wonder if his parents are just stupid since they keep locking him out all the time."_ He is stopped from his thoughts by his door opening and then slamming shut.

"UGH THOSE BASTARDS, I CAN'T BELIVE THEM!" Naruto yells out.

"Yo, Naruto what's up, what did they do this time?" Sapphire says, walking past his friend and heading towards the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"THEY TRIED TO GROUND ME AGAIN FOR THEM LOCKING ME OUT! I HATE THEM!" he screamed and was going to scream more, but he felt a spoon hit him in the face. It flew from the kitchen, stopping him from saying other things.

"NARUTO, DON'T EVER SAY THAT YOU HATE THEM!" Sapphire yelled at him, while looking pissed at his friend.

"Hate only leads to and anger and revenge," he said quietly.

"But Saff didn't you hear what I said? They tried to ground me, again, saying that I shouldn't have snuck out again," Naruto stated with his voice practically dripping with venom as he finished.

"But still Naruto, they're your parents you can't hate them," Sapphire says with his hands in his pockets while looking out the window, which has become a habit of his when he starts to think about something.

"Sapphire, look, they keep neglecting me and I just can't take it anymore," the blonde boy says, sitting down and putting his head in his hands.

"Naruto, just promise me that if they ever ask for forgiveness, then you'll accept it/ I mean you won't have to trust them or anything but at least try to make it work," the other boy says.

"Fine, bro," Naruto says before getting up and leaving before he continues, "But if they don't notice sooner or later, then I might just never fully forgive them."

*** End flashback Naruto POV ***

"_Damn it Saff! Why is it that I always listen to you?"_ Naruto thought before bumping into someone and falling over. He is about to apologize, only to see Shizune lying on the ground in front of him.

"Hey Shizune how's it going?" he says while helping her up.

"Huh, oh hi Naruto-Kun. Sorry, I wasn't really looking where I was going," the girl says, dusting herself off.

"It's okay, I wasn't either," the boy says.

"Oh Naruto, I wanted to talk to you about something important," she said.

"Is it about what happened in the house?" he said, looking at Shizune with a knowing look.

"W-what, how did you know about that Naruto?" she says with wide eyes.

"Because, I was standing outside the kitchen door and heard the whole thing. By the way, thanks for standing up for me Shizune-Onee-Chan," he says before walking forward and hugging her.

"Umm, you're welcome Otouto," the older girl says while hugging him back.** (AN: Otouto means little brother.)**

"Well I got to go see you later sis," the boy says before running off towards Sapphire's place, feeling happier now.

*** Sapphire's apartment, same time Sapphire's POV ***

"Ugh, I hate this day," Sapphire says after getting out of his shower and throwing on some clothes while wishing that the day would end already.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"WHO IS IT?" the boy yelled out.

"_If it's a villager, then I swear I'm going to kick their ass,"_ the boy thought before.

"BRAT! OPEN THE DOOR BEFORE I KICK IT DOWN!" a familiar voice yelled out though the door.

"_Oh shit, its sensei,"_ the boy thought while running to the door and swinging it open.

"Sorry Leviathan-sensei I didn't know it was you," he said quickly.

"Hm, its ok brat," the older man says, looking down at the boy with a smile before walking in to the home and closing the door.

"So what are you here for sensei?" the boy says, looking at the man with a calculating look.

"What? Did you think that I would miss my only student's birthday?" The man says, pulling a sealing scroll out of his pocket and handing it to his student.

"W-wh-what b-but s-sensei you really didn't have to get me this, honestly," Sapphire says, shaking his hands in-front of himself and backing away.

"Kid you don't even know what it is yet, so take it and open it," the man says, walking towards Saff.

"Umm, fine, ok," he says. With shaking hands, he grabs it and opens it. It unseals with a puff of smoke coming out of it. Once the smoke cleared, he was holding a new set of carbon steel kunai in one hand and a new black tool belt in the other. When he sees this, he starts to tear up and rushes forward. He hugs his sensei while mumbling thank you over and over.

"Geez kid it's not like I gave you something that expensive. Now, the kunai are Masamune's and Tenten's gift, while the tool belt is mine. I actually got that for you since I saw you needed a new one," he says, hugging his student back.

"Thanks Sensei! hey do you think I can go thank Tenten and Masamune-sensei?" he asked, since showing the old man his weapon design, the man had helped him learn to forge and was helping him in learning how to become a master smith.

"Hm, later brat. I was actually thinking of taking you to Ichiraku's for some breakfast, my treat," the man said.

"Really? Thanks sensei!" the boy says, finally letting the man go.

"You're welcome kid, now why did you make such a big deal about me giving you a present?" he asked, looking at the boy with a curious look.

"Umm, well I've actually never gotten a birthday present before," he says, looking down.

"Oh well don't worry I'll personally promise that you will always get presents for your birthday. Now, let's go get some breakfast," he says, grabbing Saff and heading out the door while making a few clones inside without Sapphire noticing him and sends them out to complete their mission.

After walking for a few minutes, they finally get to Ichiraku's while only gaining a few glares along the way.

"Hey old man, hey Ayame- Onee-Chan!" Sapphire yells out after walking into the ramen stands, and is immediately glompped onto by Ayame.

"Hey Otouto how's going? I'm so glad you came today, I was worried that you might not make it," the girl said after pulling away from the blue haired kid.

"Hm thanks, and I'm doing good Leviathan-sensei brought me today," the boy says as the mentioned man walked in behind his student. After Sapphire introduced his teacher to the two ramen makers, they were skeptical at first but finally welcomed him after seeing how much he cared for the boy, not that he would admit it.

"Hm well thank you for bringing Sapphire, Leviathan-san," Teuchi says, walking forward and hugging the boy.

"Well it's the least that I can do for my student; I mean what kind of teacher just lets their student get attacked?" he says to the old man.

"Hm well I guess that since today is such a special occasion, you two can have as much ramen as you want no charge," the man says, smiling at the two customers.

"Really? Thanks old man!" the boy says happily as he hugs the stand owner.

As Sapphire starts to eat, Leviathan gets up and asks if he can talk to Teuchi and Ayame alone for a moment. After thinking it over, they agree and head to the back of the stand, leaving Saff sitting there alone for a few minutes until…

"Hey Sapphire," a group of voices say from behind the blue haired boy, startling him and making him choke on his ramen.

"Ugh, w-water," he chokes out before one of the people behind him hands him a water bottle and he downs i in one gulp.

"What the hell was that for you bastards!" he exclaimed, turning around and seeing Sasuke, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Kiba standing there with the former rolling on the floor laughing, and the others trying to hide their laughter and failing.

"Uh god, that was too funny," Kiba says, standing up.

"Yes, I concur that that was funny," Shino says in his monotone voice.

"Dobe that was pretty hilarious," Sasuke says.

"Yes Sapphire-Kun, that was a little funny," Hinata says.

"Munch' yes that was 'munch' funny 'munch'," Choji says, eating his usual bag of chips.

"Ugh that was troublesome," 'guess who' says.

"Bastards, I could have died! And then what would have happened, huh? That's what I thought, so what do you guys want?" Sapphire says, going back to eat his ramen.

"Well we saw you and decided "let's get some ramen and mess with Saff"," Sasuke states, sitting down on the right of Sapphire.

"Yeah, so 'munch' Saff, where are the cooks, 'munch'?" Choji says, looking around before sitting in the seat beside Sasuke.

"Oh there in the back, talking with Leviathan," Sapphire says.

"Oh, so how have you been?" asked Hinata, taking the seat, one from Sapphire.

"Yeah man, we haven't seen you since Friday," Kiba said, taking the seat left of Hinata.

"Oh well I've just been getting some extra training in," Sapphire says.

"Hm that is smart," Shino says, sitting next to Kiba.

"Ugh training is so troublesome," Shikamaru says, sitting next to Choji.

"Hm yeah it is Shikamaru, but if you don't train then you'll get your ass kicked."

"Or worse," says a familiar voice form the back of the stand

"Hey Levi," Sapphire says without even looking up "So what did you guys talk about in there?"

"Levi? What the hell does that mean brat," the now named Levi said.

"Well, I decided to call you something other than Leviathan. You know, shorten it Levi-Sensei," Sapphires said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever brat, and also nothing you need to know about Saff. Now I have to go, see ya later brats," the man says, leaving, but stops outside and says, "Hey Naruto. Yeah Sapphire's in there along with the others, yeah see ya kid."

"Hey guys how's it going?" Naruto says, entering the ramen stand and siting on the left of Sapphire.

"Hey Naruto," was the collective voices of the people in the stand.

"Hello, sorry for the wait! May we take your order? Oh, hi Naruto-Kun" Ayame says, coming out of the back room with Teuchi following her.

"Hey Ayame-Onee-Chan," Naruto said.

After the others ordered, the 7 friends just sat there for a few hours and talked until everyone started to go, leaving only Sapphire, Naruto, and Sasuke there before…

"Hey did you see the demon brat around here?" a man said from outside.

"Shit, I got to go," Sapphire says, only to find his friends holding him back.

"Nope Saff, you're not going anywhere," Naruto said.

"What? But if they catch me, then I'm done! I'm not going through what happened last year, so let me go," he says, struggling to get out of Naruto's and Sasuke's grip.

"Yeah and where will you go, huh?" Sasuke said.

"I don't know, maybe to my apartment or somewhere safe," he says, giving up on struggling.

"Hm I know, we could go to my place," Sasuke says.

"What? But what would your parents say?"

"Hm they wouldn't care if you came over, as long as you don't break anything or steal then you're okay, the duck haired boy says before dragging Sapphire out of the stand and into the shadows to sneak past the civilians.

After sneaking by the civilians that are looking for Sapphire, the 3 friends make it to the Uchiha compound, undetected.

"Finally! That took longer than I thought, but we made it. Come on, I want to introduce you to my family guys, though you guys already know my mom, but I'm pretty sure you don't know my dad," Sasuke states, walking towards the front gate with Naruto and Saff following closely behind

"Hey mom, dad, come here, I want you to meet some of my friends," Sasuke called out after seeing two figures talking in the distance.

After the black haired boy says this, the two people start walking over and stops in front of the boys. The woman says, "Hello Sasuke, I see you brought Naruto. And this is Sapphire Orchid, right?"

"Um yes mam, I'm Sapphire, it's nice to meet you two," he says, bowing to the two parents.

"Hm I like this kid he's very respectful. I'm Fugaku Uchiha, it's nice to meet you. Our son has told me a lot about you and Mikoto has told me of the times she helped you out," the man now known as Fugaku says, bowing to the boy.

"Um so you don't hate me?" Sapphire questioned.

"No child, I know that you aren't a monster," the man says, walking away before motioning for them to follow him and his wife.

"Now Sasuke what is it that you need?" the man says, walking towards the main house.

"I just wanted to introduce these two to you. They're my best friends and help me out with my fangirl problem," he says and he and his father both shudder when the word fangirl comes out of his mouth.

"Really? You two helped my son out with his little problem?" the woman asked.

"Um yes, though it's not a little problem. I mean one time I almost got trampled trying to get him out of the academy," Sapphire says, shuddering at the memory.

"Yeah those girls where terrifying, I mean who would do that to a puppy to try and get to someone?" Naruto says also shuddering.

"What do yo- wait, you know what I don't even want to know what you mean by that," Fugaku says, wide eyed.

"Yeah you don't dad," the son says, looking down.

"Well why don't you go and introduce them to Itachi, Sasuke. He just got back from the mission he was on," Mikoto says

"Really? Come on guys, let's go," Sasuke says, dragging his friends with him.

"Oh Naruto, we'll see you at your party later," Mikoto says, waving after them.

"Wait, what's the time?" Naruto says.

."Um it's almost 4, why?" Sasuke says.

"Oh crap, my parents want me back by 4, so I gotta go, see ya," Naruto says, waving bye to his friends and heading back to the Namikaze household.

"Hm well come on Saff, I want you to meet bro, he's awesome and really strong," Sasuke says and starts rambling on about Itachi before finally reaching a door and stopping. Sasuke walks up to the door and knocks. After a few seconds, a voice from inside says 'come in'.

"Hey bro I want you to meet a friend of mine," Sasuke says, opening the door and walking in with Sapphire behind him.

"Hm who is it?" says an older boy with his back turned.

"Oh it's my friend Sapphire, you know the one I'm always talking about," the younger brother says.

"Hm well then hello Sapphire, it's nice to meet you," the older brother says, turning around and bowing slightly.

"Um well Itachi-san, it's nice to meet you too," Sapphire says, also bowing.

"Hm now what else do you want Sasuke?"

"I wanted to know if you can help us with our kunai training. One of our teachers, Mezuki, has been teaching Saff the wrong way to throw one," Sasuke says angrily.

"Hm maybe," was their reply.

"Wait, I remember who you are now! You're that anbu who helps me. You Wea-," he says but is stopped by Itachi clamping his hand over Sapphire's mouth.

"Hm that is classified information, so I wouldn't say that out loud Sapphire-kun," Itachi stated before continuing, "Now I will show you two how to throw a kunai the way I know how, ok?"

"Really? Sweet, thanks Onii-san," Sasuke says.

"Um thank you Itachi-San," Saff says after removing Itachi's hand.

"Here, this is the way that I throw them. It is not like the way the academy does it, but I have found that it is much more efficient," Itachi says before walking towards a desk and pulling out three kunai.

"Here now watch how I throw them," he says, handing them two kunai and keeping the third. He then walks to one of the walls in front them, which is directly opposite a training dummy. Itachi puts the kunai in his right hand and raises it above his left shoulder, and then he brings the kunai, letting it go once it's directly in front of him, letting it fly towards the target. It slams directly into the head.

"Wow that was awesome bro," Sasuke says, looking at his big brother in awe.

"Hm you two try, and don't be sad if you miss, since it is a new style," Itachi says with the two kids walking towards him. The two boys stand in front of Itachi and prepare to throw; Sasuke throws first and does it the same way Itachi does and nails it in the center of the dummy's chest.

"Ha beat that Saff!" Sasuke says.

"Hm that was very good Sasuke," Itachi says, "Now, Sapphire, you try."

"Hm okay," he says, getting into the same stance as Itachi, but he twists his wrist as he pulls the kunai back. When he throws the kunai, it has a spin to it since he twisted his wrist and instead of it hitting in the chest like Sasuke's, it hits right beside Itachi's and almost goes straight through the dummy.

"Wow, dude how did you do that?" Sasuke says.

"Oh, I just added a twist to it so that instead of it just going straight, it spun and did more damage," Sapphire explained.

"Hm that was very impressive Sapphire-Kun, do you mind if I use that technique?" Itachi says, looking at the dummy with a calculating look, "I think that you would be a strong person one day Sapphire, especially if you keep having ideas like this."

"Um thank you Itachi-san, and sure you can use it" Sapphire says sheepishly.

After that, Sapphire and Sasuke started training, trying to get better than the other until…

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Hm come in," Itachi said.

Oh there you boys are," Mikoto says, walking into the room, "Sapphire a man named Leviathan is here to take you home, do you know him?"

"Oh yeah he's a friend of mine. Well bye guys, man I didn't notice the time," Sapphire says, running out to the gate a sees his sensei talking to Fugaku, and catches the end of their conversation.

"Okay all you have to do is come by, help my clones and then wait till I bring him back, ok," Leviathan says, not noticing Sapphire walking towards them

"Ok, you want me to bring Itachi and Sasuke right?" Fugaku asked.

"Yes, and Mikoto if you want" was Leviathan's reply before turning around after hearing footsteps, "Oh hey brat, I didn't see you there."

"Hey sensei, what were you guys talking about?" he questioned.

"Nothing kid, now come on lets go," Leviathan says, walking away.

"Ok, well see you later Fugaku-san. Tell Mikoto-Chan that I said bye," Saff says, leaving.

"Hm I think our lives will be more interesting with that boy around," Fugaku says before turning and heading back inside.

*** Same time Naruto POV ***

"HELLO I'M HOME!" Naruto exclaimed, running through the front door, only to find silence.

"_Tch, they probably forgot about me again, hm might as well get some food"_ Naruto thought, looking around the empty house.

As he walks into the kitchen, he sees a large pile of presents sitting on the table and thinks, _"Hm I wonder if any of those are for me, eh let's see."_

But as soon as he starts walking towards the pile of presents, he hears footsteps coming down the stairs and moves away while thinking, _"Good thing I have sensitive hearing, I wonder who is coming."_

He starts fixing a sandwich when Tsunade walks into the kitchen and says, "Ugh what's with the noise brat, and aren't you supposed to be out with your family?"

"Ha that's a good one! They forgot about me again, so I was with my friends," Naruto stated.

"What do you mean forgot about you?" Tsunade asked.

"Well I was told to be home by four so that we can go out but look at the time, 3:50 and they already left, so they must have forgot about me, again, and why do you care? You never have before," he said.

"Well they left 20 minutes ago, and I care because I'm your godmother and I actually want to spend time with you, unlike the pervert," the women said.

"Ha, now that's funny you've never done anything for me, my godfather has done more for me than you Tsunade," Naruto says, grabbing his sandwich and states, "Now I'm going to my room. If Minato or Kushina want me, then tell them to come to my room."

As he leaves, Tsunade just stood there shell shocked at what he said, "Damn, what have I done?"

*** 1 hour later Namikaze residence ***

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Ugh go away, I'm asleep," Naruto mumbled.

"Naruto-kun get up! The party has started," a voice says through the door.

"Huh, ok thanks Shizune-Onee-Chan," the boy called out, _"Damn I forgot about the party."_

After getting dressed in regular khakis and a dress shirt, he walks down to the party to see the place packed full of people, and starts looking for his friends, only to be stopped by his family.

"Naruto where have you been? The party started ten minutes ago, you need to stop be so juvenile it's not proper for the son of the hokage to be like this," Minato says, looking at his son with a look of disappointment.

"Yeah well, I only got up 5 minutes ago, since you guys didn't feel like getting me up early," Naruto says, ignoring his father's look.

"Naruto don't lie. We asked Mito to get you up 20 minutes ago and she said that you got up," stated Kushina.

"That's a lie because Shizune-Onee-Chan got me up, not Mito," the boy says, getting angry.

"Naruto after the party you're grounded for lying," Minato says.

"What? But… you know what? Never mind, figures that this happens to me," Naruto says before walking past his parents.

"Hey Naruto, over here," someone called out, and when he turned to look for who called him, he saw Sapphire and Sasuke, waving their hands and trying to get his attention, so he runs over to them.

"Hey guys what's up?" he says.

"Eh nothing much, it kind of sucked that you had to leave early. Sasuke's brother taught us a better way to throw a kunai and I improved it," Sapphire said who was wearing a dark navy blue suit and a lighter but still dark blue, fedora, while puffing his chest out.

"Yeah later we can show you how to do it," Sasuke says, who was wearing a black suit with a dark red fedora on.

"Yeah thanks, and what's with the suits and fedoras? I mean they look cool and all, but no one else is wearing them," Naruto said.

"Hm well they look awesome and, we like to stick out," Sapphire said with Sasuke nodding with him.

"Yeah I guess that makes since, I wish I had one," Naruto said.

"Hm we thought that you would say that, so Leviathan –sensei told me to give you this," he said, holding out a box.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah it's a suit like ours, but it's not a present though, you'll get that later," Saff said, giving him the box.

"Hm tell Levi that I said thanks," the blonde boy said, walking away towards a bathroom to change.

"Ha, Levi, that's what I called him, I can't wait to tell him Naruto called him that," Sapphire said, laughing.

A few minutes later, Naruto came back in a burnt orange suit with a dark orange fedora on and says, "So what do I look like?"

"Awesome dude," Saff said.

"Yeah man, you look cool," said Sasuke.

"Thanks guys, uh oh, look who's coming this way," Naruto says, looking behind his two friends. When they turn around, they see the terror trio, Mito, Ino, and Sakura heading their way.

"Shit, I didn't want to deal with them on my birthday," Sapphire said, cringing.

"Ugh why? What did I do to deserve this? Hide me guys," Sasuke says, looking ready to cry.

"Calm down guys, we can survive this right," Naruto said, only to get weak nods from his friends, "Tch wimps."

"Hello losers, how's it going?" Mito said, glaring at the three boys.

"Hey we're not the losers here, you three are," Sapphire said, glaring back.

"Sasuke-Kun, why do you hang out with those two? You should be with me, your future girlfriend," Sakura said, trying to grab the boy who was trying to hide behind his other two friends.

"Hey Billboard brow, leave my man alone," Ino said, glaring at the pink haired girl who glared right back.

"Shut it both of you, we aren't here to fight over Sasuke, got it?" Mito said.

"Why don't you three leave and come back later," Sapphire said.

"Hm why don't you make us, blue haired freak," Sakura said, glaring at the boy.

"Ha you're one to talk, pinky," Naruto said, defending his friend.

"Yeah so back off, before we make you," Sasuke said, glaring at the three girls with the two fangirls flinching and take a step back, while Mito just glares back and says. "Ha! You can't do anything to me, I'm the hokage's daughter."

"Yeah, so? Naruto's his son, idiot," Sapphire said.

"Hm he may look like it, but as far as I'm concerned, he's a stray that my parents picked up since his real ones abandoned him," Mito said, looking at the two before taking a step back in shock at seeing Naruto and Sasuke desperately trying to hold back Sapphire who looks like he's going to kill her.

"You bitch, take that back," he says, trying to get out of his friends grip.

"Or what?" Mito said gaining more confidence and then says, "What are you going to do? You're just a little orphan whose parents abandoned him also," she said before feeling a hand collide with her cheek and seeing Sasuke standing above, looking like he's going to hit her again before a silver haired man grabs him and pulls him back.

"Sasuke what do you think you're doing, attacking the heiress to the Namikaze clan?" the man said.

"Ugh Kakashi let me go I'm gonna kill her for what she said," Sasuke says, since a week ago Sapphire told him and Naruto about his parents, well his mother anyways, while only telling them that his father is alive and that he thinks he's dead.

"Sapphire, Sasuke calm down," Naruto said, trying to calm his friends.

"Naruto let me go I'm going to kill her," Sapphire said with his eyes flashing between blue, red and yellow.

"Sapphire if you don't calm down, she'll find out your secret," he said out loud before whispering to Sapphire, "dude your eyes are changing, stop, I want to kick her ass too, but not now dude. If you don't stop, the Kyuubi will take over."

"Ugh fine, but if she says something like that again, then I will kill her," Sapphire said, trying to calm down.

"Damn it let me go!" Sasuke said, still trying to get out of Kakashi's grip.

"Yo, old guy, we'll handle this," Sapphire said, while he and Naruto grab him to stop him and Naruto says, "Sasuke, stop I know that you want to kick her ass I do too, but you have to calm down, ok?"

"Fine, but if she says anything like that I will personally skin her," said Sasuke.

But then an angry Minato came over and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"Sensei, I don't really know, but I saw Sasuke here hit her and that was when I stepped in and saw Naruto Trying to stop Sapphire here from also attacking her before he calmed down and stopped Sasuke," Kakashi said.

"Hm well I think I know what happened. These two girls here told me that they were trying to be nice to them when Sasuke hit Mito because he said that they should just leave them alone," Minato said while pointing at Ino and Sakura who were hiding behind him smirking at them.

"What? That's bullshit! Mito said that…," Sapphire says but is stopped my Kushina.

"Be quiet, you three attacked my daughter. Naruto this is why me and Minato have decided that she will be the new Namikaze and Uzumaki heir and not you. Now Jiraya, take them outside and bring Naruto back later for his punishment," she said, glaring at the three children, "oh and your parents will be notified of this, well except for Sapphire's since his abandoned him."

"What? You bitch!" Sapphire exclaimed, angry at what she said.

"Come on kids, calm down and let's go outside," Jiraya said, who grabs him to try and force him out.

"No, not till this bitch takes back what she said! My mom died trying to stop the Kyuubi! She didn't fucking abandon me!" he yelled, trying to get out of the sage's arms.

After finally calming Sapphire down and getting the others out of the house the Sage says, "Now you guys are calm now right? Good, then follow me."

"Ugh but sensei what are we doing?" Naruto asked.

"Well just follow me and you'll see, but while we're going, why don't you tell me what the hell happened in there?" the man asked.

"Hm, that bitch insulted Sapphire's parents and also said that Naruto was adopted and that his real parents abandoned him," Sasuke said.

"What? I can't believe this, I was planning on giving her the toad contract tonight, but now I see that she is not the right person to give it to," Jiraya said.

"Why don't you let Naruto sign it?" Sapphire said.

"Because Minato forbid sensei to let me sign it," the blonde boy said.

"WHAT?" Sasuke and Sapphire said in unison.

"Yeah, I can't sign it until they start training me," Naruto said, clenching his fists in anger.

"Hm well they never said anything about using a different contract, only the toad contract," Sasuke said.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that there are a few out there that are as strong as or maybe stronger than the toads," Sapphire said.

"What? Nothing is stronger than the toads," Jiraya said.

"Hm, I think that dragons are stronger than the toads," Sapphire said.

"Yeah, or how about the Phoenixes," Sasuke said.

"Hm those two contracts are just legend, or at least impossible to find," Jiraya said, waving them off.

"Wait, are we going to my apartment?" Sapphire said.

"Huh, oh yeah, we are. I thought that you guys might want to cool off for a bit," Jiraya said.

"Hm whatever," Sasuke said.

"Hey did you guys notice that none of our friends were there?" Sapphire said.

"Yeah I didn't see anybody else there," Naruto said.

"Hm I think you two might be going crazy," Sasuke said.

"Hm Sasuke, are you by any chance hiding something from us?" the blonde boy asked.

"What? I'm not hiding anything from you guys," the dark haired boy said, starting to sweat a little.

"Sure, now what is it?" Sapphire asked.

"Um Jiraya help me," Sasuke said.

"No I'm sorry kid, but you're on your own," the man said.

"Look guys, I'm not hiding anything, but Jiraya is," Sasuke said, pointing at the man.

"What, I'm not hiding anything, I swear," he said, trying to get out of the situation, "Look if you want answers, then just follow me and you will get them."

"Hm fine, but I got my eye on you old man," Saff said.

After a few minutes of trying to interrogate Jiraya and Sasuke, and failing at it, they finally reached Sapphire's apartment.

"Ok here we are. Sapphire, Naruto why don't you two go first?" Sasuke said.

"Um fine," Sapphire said, suspicious.

As he went to open the door, he felt a sudden sense of foreboding, so he turned the door knob slowly before poking his head in only to see darkness, "Damn it I forgot the lights."

As he went in, Naruto followed and when sapphire turned on the lights there was a loud shout of, "SURPRISE," coming from every angle.

"AHH SHIT!" Sapphire screamed after seeing the large group of people in his home, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"Ha, ha, ha, now that was hilarious brat," said a familiar voice.

"Screw you Levi!" Sapphire said, glaring at his sensei.

"Levi? Damn it brat, don't call me that," Leviathan said.

"Yeah and what are you going to do about it huh, and besides Naruto called you the same thing earlier, so take that," Sapphire said back.

"Um, not that this isn't funny or anything but, this is supposed to be a party, not a screaming contest," said another familiar voice, which turned out to be Fugaku Uchiha.

"Wait really, you, you guys are throwing me a party?" Sapphire asked, shocked.

"Well you and Naruto but, yeah, it's a birthday party for you two," said Jiraya.

"Really, thanks guys! This means the world to me," Naruto said.

"Yeah, don't be sad guys and party," said a voice, which belonged to Kiba.

"YEAH PARTY!" Sapphire yelled before music started playing and everyone started dancing.

*** A few hours later Sapphire POV ***

A few hours later, people start leaving with the only people left being, Naruto, Jiraya, Sasuke, Fugaku, Mikoto, Leviathan and Sapphire, who is sitting on the top of the apartment complex alone, looking over the village of Konoha.

"Hey Saff, why are you up here?" said a voice behind him.

"Huh oh hey Naruto," the boy says, turning and looking at his friend.

"Dude why are you up here? You know the party is still going on, so why are you up here?" Naruto asked.

"Oh well, I guess it's because I'm not use to parties since I'm usually alone, and I've always loved heights, especially the ones with a view," Sapphire said, looking out over the village.

"I've always liked heights too, but I usually go to the top of the hokage monument," Naruto said, sitting beside Sapphire on the ledge before continuing, "Oh and you might want to get used to having parties anyways since you're going to be invited to more now, you know that right?"

"Hm yeah I guess you're right," Sapphire said.

"Hey there you two are," said the voice of Sasuke.

"Hm hey Sasuke come sit over here," Naruto said.

"Why are you guys up here anyways?" Sasuke says, sitting down.

"Well I came to find Saff," Naruto said.

"Yeah, and as I said earlier, I'm not used to being at parties, and I like heights," Sapphire said.

"Hm well I guess I can stay and keep you two out of trouble," said Sasuke.

"Oh guys here," Sapphire says, pulling out two boxes and handing them to his friends.

"Huh, what are they?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh there top quality Carbon steel kunai, and an extra kunai that I personally made," Sapphire said.

"Really cool dude, thanks!" Naruto said.

After sitting for a few minutes with small talk, Sapphire says, "Hm hey you guys know that I think of you as brothers, right?"

"Really? I was thinking the same thing I mean you guys are awesome friends and the first to really accept me for me and not the Yondamie's son," he said.

"Hm I do too, I mean Itachi's not really home that often, and I still see him as my sibling,but you guys are just like the brothers I've always wanted though."

"Hm well we should make a pact then," Sapphire says.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, if we ever need help, then we help each other out, unless it's impossible to do," Sapphire said.

"Yeah why not?" Naruto says before standing and walking back a little.

"Yeah! Let's do this," Sasuke says, standing and walking to be by Naruto.

"Hm let's go then," Sapphire says, also standing and stands beside Sasuke before putting his hand out, which Sasuke then puts his hand on, followed by Naruto putting his hand on top of Sasuke's.

"Hm brothers forever, right?" Sapphire said.

"Yep, brothers forever," Naruto said.

"Always," Sasuke said.

And with that, the three friends became brothers. But unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by two people.

"My lord, should I approach the blonde one, Naruto?" the first one says.

"Not now, we must wait a little longer before we approach him," the second one says.

"Yes my lord, but the boy is with the dragon now, our sworn enemy," the first one says.

"Yes maybe with this, our two kinds can finally have peace instead of violence," the leader says.

"What? But the dragons are monsters… They would kill all in their path, even their own, remember what the newest king did?" the first one says.

"Yes Fawkes, I remember quite well, especially since his son is standing right there," the lord says.

"What then? We should kill him now before he gets to powerful my liege," the man now named Fawkes says.

"Fawkes, as the leader of the Phoenix clan, I forbid you from doing so. Not all dragons are monsters, think about Leviathan. He is a good dragon and has provided help before," the now known Phoenix king says.

"Fine sir, let us go, this filthy human air is sickening," Fawkes says before diapering in a flash of fire.

"Boy, you will be great when you grow up, just remember to stay in the light and don't step into the darkness," the king says before disappearing also.

**(AN: hey guys wow 8,123 words, that is a new record. Now, I just wanted to point out a few things, one is that Fawkes is not mine, he is a phoenix from a book/movie, so if you're able to find it out than you get a cyber-cookie. Another thing is that Blake Belladonna won the poll, so she will be with Naruto. The third thing is that after this chapter, there will be a massive time skip. The last thing is I am in need of some more OC's, mainly 7 of them, so if you want me to use an OC of yours, then here's what you need to do.**

**Name: The first name has to be either a gem or a stone; the last name doesn't matter, it can be anything that you want it to be, ok.**

**Weapons: Now the weapons can be anything that you want, but they must have a primary and a secondary weapon, they also have to have a projectile weapon, such as a kunai, bow, or even a gun.**

**Description: This is what info I must have on what they'll look like; how tall are they, what is their skin color, their hair color, what do their eyes look like, or are they a faunus or not, that kind of thing.**

**Job: What are they doing now? Are they a hunter or huntress from vale, are they a bounty hunter, are they missing Nin, or are they just travelers.**

**Background: This is for why they are doing; why they fight, were they hurt growing up, are they orphans, or what village are they from, that kind of thing, ok.**

**Abilities: If they are a Ninja, what kind of Jutsu do they use, do they have a bloodline, if they are hunters or huntresses then what is their semblance.**

**Now that that's taken care of, ****I hoped you like this chapter, bye.**

**I'm Sapphire Orchid signing off, see ya.**


	10. Graduation

**The Dragon's Gem**

**_By: Sapphire Orchid_**

**Chapter 10: Graduation**

Normal talking

_Normal thoughts/ Emphasis/Writing_

**Demon/summoning/Full Dragon speech**

**_Demon/summoning/Full Dragon thinking_**

**_Jutsus/Weapon abilities_**

**(AN: Authors Notes.) **

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the some of the oc's

**(AN: Hey guys, Sapphire Orchid here, I just wanted to thank you all for reading this and I also wanted to thank Zeti for letting me use Zircon Lune, Nimbro for Obsidian Guerriero, KKVantas69 for Emerald Dragnell, and** **Benjamin Enderborn for Crystal Enderborn. Also, if you are going to send in an OC, then please send a girl since I have the amount of guys I need now, I just need more girls. That's really all I have to say this time so, on with the next chapter. THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED.**

Story start chapter 10: Graduation

*** Konoha academy Sapphire POV ***

It has been 4 years since Sapphire started the academy. Since then, he has gotten stronger and is now tied with Sasuke and Naruto for rookie of the year. He is also 5ft8' and is starting to get rid of his malnourished look. He has also gotten better at his Sapphire style to where he is able to create a weapon to aid him in battle in less than 5 seconds. He has also learned more about his heritage. But, none of that matters right now because today he will be graduating and placed on a team of Genin. As he walks through the academy and enters his classroom, he notices that he is the only one there.

"Well shit, looks like I got here early, damn it," he said to himself.

"Well, no use just standing here," he says as he walks to the front of the class room and starts to prank the teacher's chair. He places clear, glue- like substance on the seat and the bottom of the legs to make it stick to the floor. It only reacts and sticks when chakra is either applied to it or if there is a chakra seal on it that activates when someone touches it, namely Iruka.

"Heh sorry Iruka-sensei but at least it'll be the last time I prank you… ah memories," he said before walking to his usual spot and sitting in the middle of the row that's next to the window.

A few minutes later, the door opens up with Sasuke and Naruto walking in, "hey guys what's up?"

"Huh, oh hey Saff how's it going?" Naruto said.

Naruto, since he started the academy, has grown to be 5ft5' and has become stronger under the tutelage of Jiraya. He is now a Carbon copy of his father Minato and hates it.

"Pretty good, how about you Sasuke?" the blue haired boy asked.

"Hm I'm doing better," Sasuke said.

"That's good man," Sapphire said.

3 months ago, something terrible happened. That something was the Uchiha massacre. What happened was the clan head, Fugaku Uchiha, killed everyone in the clan except Sasuke, Itachi, and Mikoto Uchiha. Fugaku was able to escape and was made a missing-nin. Since then, Sasuke has been depressed and only Sapphire, Naruto and family have been able to get him to open up. Since he joined the academy, he has become stronger, thanks to his brother's tutelage, with the help of his mother at times. He now stands at 5ft6', which makes Naruto mad every time they bring it up, since he is the shortest.

"So, who do you think will make rookie of the year?" the blue haired boy asked.

"Hm, me of course," Sasuke said.

"Ha, you wish teme. I'm going to be the rookie of the year," Naruto said.

"Oh yeah? You're going down fishcake," Sasuke said.

"Hey, it's not fishcake it's Maelstrom, Tomato boy," Fishcake said.

"Hey, both of you stop fighting, it's childish," Sapphire said, making the two other boys bow their heads in shame before saying, "Besides I think we all know that I'm going to be rookie of the year, especially since I have a secret weapon, unlike you two."

"Huh, what secret weapon?" Naruto asked.

"Oh you two want to know? Well, come closer," he said, making the other two walk towards him and then says, "It's a… secret."

At this, the other boys face fault before leaping up and yelling in unison, "WHAT, YOU BASTARD, TELL US!"

"Well, it is a secret. I'm sure you two have aces up your sleeves too," Sapphire said, grinning at his friends, "And besides, you know I can't resist a prank, it's just like my final prank on Iruka-sensei."

"Ooh what's the prank?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, you know, I just put that special glue I invented onto his chair. I've been saving it for today actually, so this will be my first field test," the blue haired boy said.

"Ah, that'll be funny," Naruto said.

"Hey I think someone's coming, let's sit down now," Sasuke said before taking his seat next to the window with Naruto sitting next to Sapphire on the outside of the row.

A few seconds later, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino come through the door.

Over the years the three have grown to be stronger than they were. Hinata now stands at 5ft4' and has become strong enough to be tied with Mito as the Kunoichi of the year. Kiba now stands at 5ft6' and is now one of the strongest in the year, except for Naruto, Sapphire, and Sasuke. Shino now stands at 5ft7' and ties with Kiba for second place.

"Hey you three, how's it going?" Sapphire asked, looking at his three friends.

"Pretty good man," Kiba said, walking to the back of the room and sitting behind Sapphire.

"It is fine Sapphire-san," Shino says, sitting beside Kiba and behind Naruto.

"Hello Sapphire-Kun, Naruto-Kun, and Sasuke-Kun, I am doing well. So, who do you think will be the rookie of the year?" Hinata said before taking a seat behind Sasuke and beside Kiba.

"I'm going to be rookie," was the response of the three boys at the same time.

"No, I am!" they said together again.

"Hey, stop copying me!"

"Ugh, Peter Piper picked a pack of pickled peppers!" they said before widening their eyes since they keep copying each other.

"Sasuke's a teme," again they copy each other.

"What the hell? Why did I say that?" Sasuke says, glaring at his two friends.

"Ha, oh my god that was hilarious!" Kiba said, falling out of his chair from laughing so hard.

Every one stops though when they hear a sound that no one had ever heard before, Shino Aburame laughing!

"Holy shit Sasuke; you did it! You made the impossible happen, dude! You made an Aburame laugh, you're a god!" and then everyone stood in front of Sasuke and started bowing to him as if he was a god, and that was the image that Shikamaru and Choji walked in on. Shikamaru now stands at 5ft6' and is the dead last of the class; mainly because of him being too lazy to do something. Choji is now 5ft6' and is only just higher than Shikamaru in the class.

"Troublesome, what's going on here?" Shikamaru said.

"Shika it's amazing! Sasuke made Shino laugh, see look at him," Naruto said, pointing at Shino who was still laughing a little.

"Munch' that's amazing 'munch'!" Choji said, eating his chips.

"Hm troublesome, what did he do?" Shika asked.

"Well what happened was..." he starts to say but is stopped by the classroom door being slammed opened, and the three nightmares came in, Mito Uzumaki Namikaze, who has grown in the four years they have been in the academy and is now a carbon copy of her mother. She now stands at 5ft7' and is also tied with Hinata for Kunoichi of the year, though she says that it's because Hinata cheats. She is also the spoiled brat that she was before, though worse. The next one is Ino Yamanaka; over the past four years she started to be nicer to Sapphire, but is still a useless fangirl that fawns over Sasuke. The last and certainly least, is Sakura Haruno, in the past years she now stands at 5ft4' and is even worse than Ino, and bullies Sapphire and his friends. She also keeps saying that Sasuke should come with her so that he would be with his future wife, as if, and is second in the academy, but only because of her book smarts.

"Well, well, well, it's the losers and friends, how's it going? You guys ready to fail?" she said, smirking at the group of friends.

"Shut it Mito, why can't you just be quiet? I mean it's obvious that we're stronger than you," Naruto said, glaring at his _sister._

"Why don't you shut up Naruto-Baka? Oh, Sasuke, why don't you stop hanging out with those two idiots and come with me?" Sakura said.

"Leave me alone Haruno, why can't you get it through that big forehead of yours that I don't and never will like you!" Sasuke said.

"Ha, take that bill board brow, Sasuke likes me, not you," Ino said.

"I don't like you either Ino," the boy says.

They were about to start arguing again when Iruka and Mezuki walked into the class, followed by the rest of the students who seem to have been outside, waiting for the academy to actually start.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, how's it going?" Sapphire said.

"Hm, oh I'm doing good Sapphire. Now, since everyone is here, I think that it's time to start with the graduation test," Iruka said, getting cheers from the rest of the students.

"Now then, let's go outside to the target area," he said, walking out of the class with the other students following.

"Damn it, he didn't sit in the chair," Sapphire said.

"It's ok. We have the rest of the class for him to sit down, now come on I want to become a ninja," Naruto said, dragging Sapphire outside to the targets.

"Now the maximum you can get is a 20, so each one is worth 5 points, ok," Iruka said, looking around for questions and after finding none, "ok then Mezuki start."

"Ok then let's see… Mito Namikaze, your first," Mezuki said.

"Hm this'll be easy," she said, walking over to stand in front of the targets. When she got there, she pulled out twenty kunai and set them next to her. She then proceeded to throw them the academy way, from the hip. When she was done, she had scored 14 out of 20. After this, she moved and stood next to Ino and Sakura.

"Very good! That will be a tough one to beat, next is Hinata Hyuuga," when Mezuki said this, Hinata walked out and stood where Mito had and pulled out 20 kunai. She then threw them in the academy style and scored 16 out of 20, before walking over to retrieve them and then went to stand by Naruto, who gave her a high five along with praises from the others.

"Hm very good you beat Mito by 2 points! Now, next is Kiba Inuzuka," and so it went from there, with Kiba getting 17, Shino getting 17, Shikamaru getting 14, Choji getting 13, Sakura getting 9 and Ino getting 12, then came.

"Sasuke Uchiha," when Sasuke heard his name being called, he immediately jumped up.

"Hm, wish me luck, though I don't think I'll need it," he said before walking and standing in front of the targets. When he got there, he pulled out 20 kunai and threw them the way Itachi taught him 4 years ago. When he finished, he got 20 out of 20. He then retrieved them and moved away.

"Ha beat that!" he said, walking back to his friends, getting cheers from his fan girls, but ignored them and instead, focused on his friends.

"Man Sasuke, that was pretty good, but I think that I'll get better than that," Sapphire said.

"Ok next is… hmph _Sapphire Orchid_," Mezuki said with a sneer. When he said this, Sapphire immediately walked towards the throwing spot. When he got there, he pulled out his new kunai that he made with is ability and then put them through a session at the forge so that they were the best kunai he ever made. After that, he started throwing them in the way Itachi taught him but added the spin, which made them bury themselves all the way to the end of them. As he did that, he repeatedly switched from one arm to the other so that he never had a kunai not in his hand.

"Ha you can't beat that Naruto!" Sapphire said after seeing that he hit all the bull eyes, making him get a perfect score.

"_Sapphire_ you will have points deducted from your score for not using the right style," Mezuki said, glaring at the boy, who glared right back.

"Excuse me but you can't do that. Sasuke did the same thing and he didn't get points deducted," Naruto said from the side lines.

When Mezuki was about to retort, Iruka interrupted him, "Mezuki, Sapphire will not have points deducted. He got a perfect score and he deserves it."

"Hm fine, next one is Naruto Namikaze," Mezuki said angrily.

"Ha, look, the loser's going up. Try to at least hit the outside ring," Mito called out. Naruto ignored her and went to stand in front of the targets. When he got there, he pulled out 20 kunai that he made with a little help from Jiraya who, with Masamune in a favor, taught him how to forge. He wasn't as good as Sapphire since he had a year's more training, but is starting to catch up. When he pulled them, out he got into the same stance as Sasuke's but with his own twist. When he threw them, he switched between that style and the academy's style that he modified, and soon finished with a score of 19.

"What? The dobe obviously cheated, there's no way he could beat me, and the rest of his friends did the same!" Mito exclaimed, glaring at the instructor.

"Good job Naruto! And Mito if they did cheat, it would have been easy to spot. Now class, the next is the written portion, so let's go back inside and take the test," Iruka said, heading back into the academy.

"Damn it, you two beat me," Naruto said, looking at his two friends.

"Well don't worry Naruto, I'm sure that you'll beat me in the written exam," Sapphire said, since he may be the same strength as Naruto, but he wasn't as smart as him.

When they finally got back to the classroom, everyone took their usual seat with Iruka sitting in his own, not suspecting a thing.

"Ok class, the test is the second part of the graduation exam, since knowledge is power," when the scarred man said this, he tried to stand up again. He heard a ripping noise and looked down to see his pants stuck to his chair and no longer covering his boxers. Immediately, he picked up his chair to put it in front of him, told the class to wait and then ran out of the classroom. When this happened, everyone burst out laughing with Sapphire, Naruto, and Sasuke laughing the hardest. A few minutes later, after everyone calmed down, Iruka walked back in with new pants. He then took the test and started passing them out. When he finally got to Sapphire's table, he glared at the three boys, trying to find out which one did it, but none of them would look him in the eye, so with a sigh he gave them the test and continued passing it out.

After he was finished, he looked at the class and said, "You have 30 minutes to complete the test, and each test has a different orders of questions. Your time starts now."

With that, everyone started. After the first 10 minutes, Sasuke finished his test with Hinata, Sakura and Shino following right behind him. After the next 10, Naruto finished with the rest not far behind. Then when time was almost up, Sapphire finished and turned his in, making him the last one done.

"Ok then, now that that's over, I'll grade them," and with that, Iruka graded the tests, in his new chair, and when he finished, he stood up and walked in front of the class.

"Ok then, I'll read off the scores, since there were 50 questions, each one is worth 2 points. Now, Mito Namikaze scored a 46, Hinata Hyuuga a 46, Kiba Inuzuka 41, Shino Aburame 48, Shikamaru Nara a 50, Sakura Haruno a 48, Ino Yamanaka 46, Choji Akimichi 39, Sasuke Uchiha 50, Naruto Namikaze 50, and Sapphire Orchid 49, now good job all of you, the next test is a Taijutsu battle, follow me," he said, walking out of the classroom and being followed by the students, except a few.

"Hey loser, how did you get a higher score than me? I know that you cheated," Mito said, glaring at Naruto.

"Mito I didn't cheat now why don't you just leave me alone?" he said, pushing past her and walking out the door.

When they finally reached the training area, Sapphire, Sasuke and Naruto started talking while waiting.

"Damn it; see I told you I'm not as smart as you and Naruto," Sapphire said, "I mean I guessed on a lot of them."

"Yeah well, we still have two more tests- the Taijutsu one and the ninjutsu test," Naruto replied.

"Yeah I guess you're right, so Sasuke who do you think you're going to fight first?" Sapphire asked.

"Hm I don't know, but I think we're about to find out," he said, pointing out that Iruka was about to talk.

**(AN: I will not do the civilians, they already went and lost the fights.)**

"Okay everyone the fights will be judged by me and will be based on your strength, agility, and your battle intelligence. Also, if you go outside of the circle then you lose! Now, ladies first, Hinata Hyuuga VS. Ino Yamanaka," he said before moving out of the way for the two girls to fight.

"Ha ready to lose Hinata?" Ino said, walking into the ring. She gets into a weak version of the academy style.

"Hm I'll do my best to win," Hinata said before getting into a different version of the Gentle fist style that complimented her fighting style better.

As the two looked at each other, Iruka started the fight. Immediately, Ino rushed in for a punch but was stopped by Hinata slapping the hand away and hitting her in the chest, effectively knocking her out.

"Wow, that was easier than I expected," Hinata said before moving out of the ring.

"Hm well then, I guess the next fight will be Mito Namikaze VS. Sakura Haruno," Iruka said after getting Ino off the field.

"Sorry Mito, but I'm going to have to beat you so that I can show Sasuke-kun that I'm the perfect girl for him," the pink haired girl said before getting into the academy fighting style.

"Hm like you could beat me Sakura," Mito said, getting into her father's fighting stance.

As Iruka started the match, Mito immediately rushed forward towards Sakura, who could only stare in surprise before having a fist connect with her stomach, sending her flying out of the ring and making her skid across the ground. Then Iruka walked into the ring.

"Ok now then Mezuki check Sakura, the next fight is Mito VS. Hinata," he said before walking out of the ring to let the two girls enter.

"Hm ready to lose Hinata? You might want to just give up now and save a beating," Mito said, getting into Minato's fighting style again.

"You wish, Mito. I plan on kicking your butt," Hinata said, getting into her style again.

When Iruka started the fight, neither girl moved from their spot untill Mito got impatient of waiting for Hinata and rushed forward, hoping that she would end the fight quickly. When she reached her opponent, she sent a right hook at Hinata, who dodged and sent a quick jab at her arm, only for Mito to dodge.

"Ha, loser, you missed," Mito said before going for a left hook only to miss as Hinata slapped it away.

"Hm it seems that you missed too," Hinata said, going in for a hit to Mito's left arm again, trying to take it out, only to have Mito dodge again.

"You're not going to win loser, so just give up now," Mito says, aiming a kick at Hinata who blocks it.

"I'm not going to give up Mito," Hinata says.

"Yeah come on Hinata you can do it!" Naruto called out from the side lines.

"Seems like the dobe is cheering for you loser," the redhead says before being forced to dodge a hit to the chest.

"Don't talk about my friend like that," Hinata growled out before going on the offensive, forcing Mito to dodge going backwards, before finally reaching the edge of the ring, where Hinata hit her as hard as she could in the chest, making the red head fly backwards in the same fashion as Sakura did, effectively knocking her out.

"Yeah Hinata you did it!" Sapphire called out, running over to her with the others following right behind him.

"Thanks Sapphire-kun," Hinata said.

"You were awesome Hinata!" Naruto said.

"Hm thanks," she replied.

"Now that that's been taken care of, I wanted to announce that Hinata is the Kunoichi of the year," Iruka said.

"Damn, she's gonna be pissed when she wakes up," Naruto says to Hinata.

"Yeah no doubt about it," she said back.

"Ok Mezuki, take Mito off the field, The boy's fights are next," Iruka said.

"Now the first fight is Shikamaru VS. Naruto Namikaze," he said, moving off the field only for Shikamaru to say.

"Sensei I forfeit," he says before leaning against a tree and taking a nap.

"Um ok then, Naruto wins! Now onto the next fight, Sasuke vs Kiba," he says before walking off the field.

"Sweet, you ready Sasuke? Cause I'm not gonna hold back," Kiba said, getting into his family's fighting stance.

"Hm I won't hold back either Kiba," Sasuke says, getting into his family stance.

"Good lets go this," Kiba says as Iruka starts the match, making him rush forward in an attempt to catch Sasuke off guard, which didn't work out as Sasuke dodged him and aimed a kick towards his head only for his foot to meet empty air as Kiba ducked down. He kicked his foot out to try and trip Sasuke, only to have him jump over it and land on the other side of Kiba and say.

"Nice try buddy, but you're going to have to do better than that," he says as he goes to punch Kiba in the face with a swift right hook and smirks when he feels his fist hit its target. When he hit Kiba, he went tumbling backwards from the force of the blow. Kiba then jumps back up and says.

"Hm, that was a pretty good punch, let's keep going," he says before running at Sasuke again. When he reaches him, he throws a left hook at him, only to have it blocked by Sasuke and then gets kicked in the stomach, making him skid backwards, almost stepping out of the ring. But when he looks up, he sees a fist heading towards his face and is too late to dodge. With that, the battle ends with Kiba being sent out of the ring, making Sasuke the victor.

"Nice job Sasuke, that was an awesome fight!" Sapphire said, running over to his friend.

"Hm thanks man," he says.

"Good job Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"Thanks Naruto! Hey, he's about to call the next match," Sasuke said.

"Ok, since there are an odd number of you, Choji will be sent to the next round automatically and the next fight will be Sapphire vs Shino," Iruka said.

"Hm let's go Shino, let's make this fight worth it!" Sapphire said, getting into his mother's fighting style that Leviathan taught him a few years ago.

"Hm I concur that we should make this fight worthwhile," Shino said, getting tin to his family's fighting style.

As Iruka started the match, Sapphire immediately ran forward, knowing that the Aburame would not make the first move. When he got close enough, he threw a right hook but then brought it up into a guard and threw out his left arm, grabbing Shino's right one. He then spun around and flipped Shino onto his back before jumping away to allow the Aburame to get up. Once he does, Shino throws a punch at Sapphire's head but is blocked and then Sapphire grabs it and pulls him towards him. When he does, he sidesteps Shino and close lines him, making him fall down again. Instead of letting him get back up again, Sapphire picks him up and throws him out of the ring, ending the fight. After Iruka calls the match, Sapphire walks over and helps Shino up.

"Hey man, that was an awesome fight, though you need to work on your Taijutsu. I think you rely on your bugs to much in combat," Sapphire says, pulling Shino up.

"Hm yes I think that you are right. If I was in battle against a close range user, then I might have a disadvantage," Shino says, walking with Sapphire back to their friends.

"Yo guys that was an awesome fight!" Kiba says.

"Yeah that was cool," Sasuke says.

"Hm thanks guys," Sapphire says sheepishly.

"Ok then Sapphire wins that round, now the next fight is Naruto vs Choji," Iruka said.

"Damn, looks like me and you are gonna fight after them Sasuke," Sapphire says.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sasuke said.

"Well Choji, you ready for this fight?" Naruto says, getting in to the stance that Jiraya taught him.

"Hm it's time to party," Choji says, putting his signature bag of chips away and gets into his families fighting stance.

When Iruka starts the fight, Choji immediately goes in for a right jab to Naruto's stomach only to have it blocked. He then takes a round house kick to the face, sending him skidding backwards a little.

"Hm that was a good kick Naruto, but I'm not done yet!" Choji says before rushing forward again with another punch, only to have Naruto jump over him and spin kick him in the back, causing him to go outside the ring. Once Iruka called the match with Naruto as the winner, he went and helped Choji up.

"Hey that was a good fight Choji," Naruto says.

"Hm 'munch' it was 'munch'," Choji says, eating chips again.

"Naruto that was a pretty good fight, but now it's our turn to show you what a good fight looks like," Sasuke says, walking into the ring.

"Damn it! How are you doing better than me, you loser," Mito said but everyone just ignored her.

"Yeah that was a good fight and I look forward to fighting you once I wipe the floor with Sasuke," Sapphire says, walking past him.

"Hm good luck you two," he called back to his two friends.

"Hm so Saff, ready to lose?" Sasuke says, getting into his fighting stance.

"Nope, but are you ready to feel the pain?" Sapphire says, getting into his stance.

Once Iruka started the fight, the two friends ran at each other, both sending out a right hook only to meet each other's fists half way.

"Hm it seems that we're evenly matched," Sasuke says.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Sapphire says before moving his hand and ducking under Sasuke's fist to aim a punch at his stomach, which Sasuke dodges. Sasuke then spins around and aims a kick at Sapphire's head, which he blocks before grabbing his leg and flipping him over his shoulder before leaping away.

"Hm you're gonna have to do better than that if you want to beat me Sasuke," Sapphire says, letting him get up.

When he does, Sasuke rushes in with a low kick which forces Sapphire to jump back to dodge it. When he does, Sasuke goes on the offensive, trying to either hit Sapphire or force him out of the ring, which looks like the second one will happen.

"_Shit I gotta think of something or else I'll lose,"_ Sapphire thought, trying to find a way out, and then spots it. Once Sasuke throws the next punch, Sapphire catches it and then spins him around, putting him in a chokehold.

"Hm you gonna give up now Sasuke?" Sapphire says.

"Ugh damn it, sensei I forfeit," Sasuke says before falling when Sapphire releases him.

"Hm that was a good match Sasuke," Sapphire says while helping him up.

"Hm I almost had you Saff," Sasuke says.

When Iruka called the match and named Sapphire the victor, all of Sasuke's fangirls started screeching and yelling, saying that Sapphire cheated.

"Everyone, Sapphire won this fight fair and square. He didn't cheat," Sasuke says, glaring at the fans.

"But Sasuke-kun, you're the strongest! There's no way that you could lose to that idiot!" Sakura yelled out.

"Haruno, I've already told you before, don't call my friends losers," Sasuke says, glaring at the girl.

"Ha, look, the loser is trying to defend his kind," Mito said, causing some of the other civilians to laugh.

"Hm why don't you shut up Mito, you're the one that lost didn't you, while we're still in the competition!" Naruto said, glaring at her.

"Okay that's enough everyone. The next match is about to start, Sapphire Orchid VS. Naruto Namikaze, this match will also determine the rookie of the year," Iruka said, quieting the kids.

"So Naruto you ready to bring the heat?" Sapphire said, getting ready.

"Yeah I am, believe it!" Naruto says.

Once Iruka starts the match, Naruto rushed forward and dropped to the ground with a leg sweep, trying to trip him. Sapphire jumped over him and sent his own kick a his head, which Naruto blocks with his arm just in time, making Sapphire jump away from him.

"Hm nice one Naruto," he said before rushing at the blonde boy, trying to catch him off guard. When he reached him, he threw a left hook followed by a right, which Naruto blocks. He then does a backwards somersault and kicks Naruto in the chin, sending him stumbling backwards.

"Hm that actually kind of hurt Saff," he said before going in for his counter. When he got within Sapphire's range, they started trading blows, trying to dispatch the other. With one last punch each, they swing as hard as they can and connect which each other's faces, causing them to stumble back and making Sapphire trip on a loose rock and fall backwards, out of the ring.

"Congratulations Naruto, you are this year's rookie of the year!" Iruka said, smiling at the boy.

"Now everyone, back inside for the ninjutsu test," the man said, going back into the academy.

"Thanks sensei," Naruto says before walking over and helping Sapphire up.

"That was a good fight Saff," he said.

"Yeah it was! I can't wait till we fight again," Sapphire said, standing up and dusting himself off, but then notices something evil walking towards them.

"Shit, Naruto, it's coming! I'll distract it, you run," Sapphire said before grabbing Sasuke, who walked over to congratulate Naruto, and threw him at Mito before grabbing Naruto and running into the academy.

"Dude!" Naruto said when they got back inside, "I can't believe we just left Sasuke to that beast! Maybe we should go back and check to make sure he's alive."

"Hm he'll be fine," was the only reply before the classroom door was slammed open and in walked a very pissed off Sasuke, "See I told you he would be fine, over here Sasuke!"

When he said that, Sasuke immediately whipped his head towards him, ran over, and proceeded to try and choke him to death.

"Shit Sasuke stop! You can't kill him, at least not yet," Naruto said, trying to get Sasuke off of his friend.

"You bastards left me out there alone with Mito and then the fangirls showed up! I almost didn't make it!" he said, still trying to choke Sapphire, whose face was turning the same color as his name.

"But- you- did- survive…" Sapphire said, trying to get out of Sasuke's grip.

"Screw you Orchid!" was the only reply.

As this was happening, the door was slammed open again as Mito came in and glared at the three boys before walking towards them.

"Shit Sapphire you're the distraction this time!" Sasuke says before preparing to throw Sapphire at the mad redhead before…

"Oh Sasuke-kun, I can't believe you lost to that idiot," Sakura says, running over to the now very scared Sasuke.

"Um Sakura, please leave me alone, I'm not interested in you or Ino or any fangirl at this academy," Sasuke said while trying to find a way to get away.

"NARUTO YOU BASTARD! HOW DID YOU DO IT!?" Mito screamed, "What? Did you bribe everyone to lose for you or something?"

"Damn it Mito! I didn't cheat, I won those fights fair and square," he said, glaring back at her.

"Sure, just wait till I tell mom and dad about this. You'll be grounded for the rest of your life!" Mito said before turning around and walking to her seat.

"Ugh, great. Now I'm probably going to get yelled at again since I showed up Mito," Naruto said, since every time he's done better than her, his parents would scold him or even yell at him sometimes.

"Well if you get grounded again then you are welcome to stay with me or Saff again," Sasuke said, finally letting go of Sapphire.

"Wait, am I not able to decide for myself if he can stay or not?" Sapphire said, rubbing his throat.

"So you're saying that Naruto can't stay at your house?" Sasuke said.

"No, I'm just saying that I don't like having things decided for me," Sapphire said.

"Ok class, calm down, the ninjutsu test is going to start now. When we call your name, please come into the back room," Iruka said, walking into the room. A few seconds later, "Mito Namikaze."

"Hm this'll be a piece of cake," she said, walking away but not before sneering at Naruto who just flips her off.

A few minutes later she came back with a headband wrapped around her head, "Ha I did it, and I bet you three won't be able to!"

"Hm she's an idiot," Naruto said.

"Yep, she is" was the reply.

After everyone else went, it finally came to the last three, "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hm wish me luck," was all he said.

A few minutes later he came out without a headband, eliciting gasps of surprise from the rest of the students who passed.

"No Sasuke-Kun don't worry! I'll go back to the academy to be with you," Sakura said.

"Ha loser I told you that you wouldn't make it," Mito called out.

Ignoring them, Sasuke went and sat by Naruto and Sapphire who patted him on the back and said, "Nice prank man."

"What how'd you know?" Sasuke said, pulling out his head band and putting it on.

"Hm I am the king of pranks did you really think that you could prank me?" he said.

"I guess you're right," Sasuke said.

"Naruto Namikaze," Iruka called from the room.

"Ha! I'll pass this, no sweat," Naruto said.

*** Academy test room Naruto POV ***

"Ok Naruto, I need you to perform the henge Jutsu," Iruka said.

"Got it sensei, _**Sexy Jutsu**_," he called out and in a puff of smoke there stood a girl version of Naruto… that was naked.

"Is this ok sensei?" Naruto said in a feminine voice.

When he looked at his sensei, Mezuki was knocked out and Iruka was trying to stop a bloody nose.

"Naruto, you pass the henge test now please stop the Jutsu!" Iruka exclaimed.

"Ok sensei," the boy said, transforming back.

"Ok then Naruto, please performs the Kawarimi," Iruka said.

"Got it sensei," Naruto said before disappearing in a puff of smoke and having Sapphire appear.

"Huh, ugh damn it Naruto! Oh hey sensei, is it my turn?" Sapphire asked.

"No Sapphire, please tell Naruto to come back in here."

"Oh ok," Sapphire then disappeared in a puff of smoke and instead of Naruto, Mito was in his place, and then.

"HEY NARUTO, IRUKA-SENSEI WANTS YOU BACK IN THERE RIGH T NOW!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"What the hell just happened?" Mito said, looking around before seeing Iruka, "UGH NARUTO YOU ARE DEAD!"

Before she could do anything else, she disappeared in a puff of smoke and Naruto appeared and said, "So sensei do I pass?"

"Ugh just do the clone Jutsu and you pass," Iruka said.

"Um Iruka-sensei we can use any type of clone Jutsu, right?" Naruto asked.

"Huh, um yes I believe so, but why?" Iruka asked.

"Well, you see… I can't do the clone Jutsu."

"What? Naruto, if you can't make a simple clone, then I can't pass you," Iruka said.

"Wait sensei, the reason I can't is because of my chakra! You see I have a lot of it, so I can't really do the clone Jutsu, but I can make Shadow clones," he said.

"Really? Go ahead then."

"Really? Thanks sensei! Ok here we go _**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_," Naruto called out and in a puff of smoke there were 10 Narutos standing on the room, "So do I pass?"

"U-um yes Naruto you pass. Choose a head band," Iruka says.

"Thanks sensei," Naruto says, picking up a head band and running outside.

*** Sapphire POV ***

"Hey Naruto, so you passed?" Sapphire asked

"Yep, was there any doubt?" Naruto asked.

"Hm, I wouldn't answer that question Saff," Sasuke said.

"Hey that was just mean," Naruto said with a pout.

"Ha now that was funny Sasuke," Sapphire laughed.

"Sapphire Orchid," Iruka called out room the testing room.

"Hm well it's my time to shine! Wish me luck guys, oh and Naruto, you're on your own with this one," Sapphire said, getting up and leaving.

"Huh what did he mean by that?" Naruto though before feeling an eerie presence behind him. When he turned around to look, he saw Mito there and she was pissed.

"Oh shit, Sasuke help me," he said only to find that Sasuke was gone, "NNNOOO!"

"Ok sensei, what do I have to do to finally become a ninja?" Sapphire asked as he walked into the testing room before seeing Mezuki knocked out on the floor, "Um Iruka-sensei what happened to him?"

"Nothing Sapphire, just do the henge," Iruka said.

"Ok sensei," Sapphire said before performing the henge, turning into Minato, "So do I pass?"

"Hm yes Sapphire, now please perform the Kawarimi," Iruka said.

"Got it sensei, _**Kawarimi,**_" Sapphire said, still transformed and then in a puff of smoke, he was still standing there but with a little orange book in hand.

"DAMN IT, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO KAWARIMI, NOT PULL OUT THAT PERVERTED BOOK!" Iruka yelled.

"What, were the heck am I? And who you are you to yell at me like that?," the man said, looking at Iruka and putting the book away.

"W-wait h-hokage-sama," Iruka said, pale as a ghost.

"Yes who else would I be? Now, where am I?" he asked.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna kill you Sapphire! Hokage-sama, you are at the graduation ceremony for the students, and one of them Henged into you then Kawarimi with you," Iruka said.

"WHAT!" Minato yelled, "Hm then that student should definitely pass! Who was it? No, wait, let me guess… Mito."

"Um no, sir. It was Sapphire Orchid, and I fear that he is playing a prank at the hokages office," Iruka said.

"WHAT? NO!" he yelled out, but before he could continue, he disappeared in a puff of smoke and Sapphire was standing there.

"Hey sensei, did I pass?" He asked.

"Sapphire, what did you do?" Iruka said.

"Oh well here's what happened…"

*** Flashback a minute ago ***

"Got it sensei, _**Kawarimi,**_" Sapphire said and appeared in the hokage's office.

"Hm let's see… I don't really like the colors in here. Paint bomb!" Sapphire said before pulling out a ball- like object and throwing it into the middle of the room before switching with Minato again.

*** Flashback end ***

"Ah memories," Sapphire said, wiping away a fake tear.

"Sapphire, you know that you can be arrested for doing things like that," Iruka said.

"Psh, they wouldn't be able to find me," he said, waving him off.

"Uh, fine. Just do the clone Jutsu," Iruka said.

"Ok then! Naruto told me I could use any type of clone so, _**Sapphire style: Sapphire Clone Jutsu**_," Sapphire said.

"Um Sapphire… nothing's happened," Iruka said, but spoke too soon, because as soon as he said that, blue dust started swirling around and started to create two clones of Sapphire.

"What was that Iruka-sensei? These babies are one of my greatest creations, they are extremely durable, they can get their head cut off and still move around as long as the head isn't crushed or cut, and they also have the ability to send back any info that they have found out once they dispel. Now, do I pass or what?" Sapphire said, grinning.

"Well Sapphire, I can honestly say that you have passed! Grab a headband and go back to the classroom," Iruka said, smiling at the boy.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei!" the boy says before turning around and leaving the room.

When he gets back to the classroom, he ties the headband around his arm and sits with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey Saff what was all that yelling earlier?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, I just played a prank on Minato," was the reply.

"Wait what? Was he in the room?" Naruto asked.

"For a little bit he was," Sapphire said, and at seeing the questioning looks he explained.

"Oh now that was funny dude, how long does the paint last?" Sasuke asked.

"Only 2 hours, I was going to make it longer but then I thought that would just be mean," Sapphire said, grinning like a mad man.

But then Iruka walked back into the room with a now conscious Mezuki, who was glaring at Naruto, who had an innocent expression on his face.

"Ok everyone, you are now Genin from this day on. If you come back tomorrow, then you will find out what team you will be placed on. Now, I just want to say how proud I am of all of you, I hope that all of you become legends of the ninja world," Iruka said, happily making the children jump around screaming about finally graduating, while Sapphire, Naruto and Sasuke were planning on how to celebrate.

"So you guys want to go to Ichiraku's?" Sapphire said, walking out of the class room.

"Yeah, why not!" Naruto said.

"I might, though my mom's having a celebration for me for graduating, so I won't be there long" Sasuke said.

"Wait how did she know that you would graduate?" Sapphire asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Sasuke replied.

When they got to the gates they heard someone calling to them, "Hey, you three wait."

When they turned to see who it, they saw Mezuki walking towards them.

"Mezuki-sensei what do need?" Sasuke asked.

"I just wanted to tell you three something. You see, you three are very strong, maybe even Chunin level, so I wanted to tell you about a secret test that not many people know about that lets you skip ahead to Chunin," Mezuki said.

"Wait really?" Sapphire said.

"Yep! All you have to do is steal the forbidden scroll from the hokage tower and bring it to this location, then learn a Jutsu from it before I get there at midnight," Mezuki says before showing them where to go.

"Hm this is awesome isn't it Sasuke?!" Naruto said.

"Yeah it is, we'll do it sensei," Sasuke says.

"Good, don't forget, be there by midnight or you fail," Mezuki says, turning and leaving.

"Ok we won't forget," Naruto called after him.

When he was gone, Sapphire started laughing, "Ha does that idiot really think that we'll fall for that, it's hilarious."

"Yeah it is, so what are we going to do about it?" Sasuke says.

"Hm I think that I should tell Jiraya. Sapphire, you tell Levi, and Sasuke tell your mom, we can meet up at Ichiraku's then I'll go and grab the scroll while Sapphire and Sasuke cause as much havoc as they can with pranks. Then, we meet up at the meeting point, and when Mezuki-teme gets there, he'll tell us what it's really for. Then, we capture him and bring him to the hokage. We might even be allowed to get on the same team," Naruto said.

"Hm yeah that's a pretty good plan, let's do this! Meet up at Ichiraku's in 30 minutes," Sapphire said.

"Hm got it, lets go," Sasuke says, turning around and running back home with Naruto and Sapphire doing the same thing.

*** Ten minutes later, Sapphire's apartment ***

"Hey Leviathan-sensei, I need your help," Sapphire called out as he entered his home.

"Huh, what do need Saff?" Leviathan says, walking out of his room.

When Sapphire saw him, he ran up to him and told him about what happened, and after a few minutes Leviathan said, "Hm I think that you should go with that plan. I'll make sure that you don't get hurt, but I won't interfere if I can't help it, ok?"

"Great! I just need my pranking supplies and then I'll go," Sapphire said, running into his room for his supplies. A few seconds later he came out with a few bags filled with different items and made seven clones.

"Ok guys, here's the plan. You two head to the civilian district and cause mayhem, you two go prank the Yamanaka's and finally you three go do whatever you want, just stay away from the hokage tower. Once you get the signal, cause destruction. Now go!" he said, throwing the bags of supplies at the clones, which they then turn and leave the apartment.

"Hm, you know Sapphire, you'll make a great leader one day," Leviathan says.

"Hm, well I don't plan on being the leader of anything," Sapphire said, looking down.

"Hey are you going to take your new gear for a field test?" Leviathan says, pointing at a table in the middle of the room which had a rectangle shaped item, and a duffel bag on it.

The rectangle item is Orchid's Thorn, which is Sapphire's pride and joy; he finally finished making the parts and assembling it three days ago. In the duffel bag was a set of highly durable clothes in it, one of which was a black trench coat that goes all the way down to his ankles. It was made out of a highly durable material that is able to stop a kunai being thrown at Chunin level speed at the least, which was very coincidental. There is also a pair of black jeans made out of the same material, a dark blue t-shirt made out of the material, black and blue steel toed combat boots, and then a pair of fingerless fighting gloves with steel tips on the knuckles, there were also two sheathes on the inside of the trench coat for his two Katana. All of which has yet to be field tested.

"Hm well, it would be a great field test," he said, picking up the items and walking into his room. A few minutes later he walks out of the room with the clothes on and Orchid's Thorn and his Katana in their holsters, with his coat covering them and only showing the very tips of the sword holders.

"Wow, even if that stuff isn't as good as they say it is, it's still stylish. Oh, by the way, Saff, when you get back I have a present for you, since you're now a ninja," Leviathan says before pushing Sapphire out the door while shutting it.

"Damn it! Well, time to get to Ichiraku's I guess," he said, walking to Ichiraku's and getting many looks along the way.

*** Namikaze residence, same time, Naruto POV ***

"Jiraya!" Naruto called out as he entered the house and saw him with Tsunade and Shizune sitting in the living room, talking.

"Huh what do you want gaki?" he said before looking and seeing the headband around his head, which didn't go unnoticed by Tsunade.

"Oh Naruto I see you finally graduated!" she said, smiling at her godson.

"Oh I'm so happy for you Naruto-Kun!" Shizune said, getting up and hugging him, before sitting back down.

"Thanks Obaa-san, Shizune-Chan," Naruto said. Over the past years, Tsunade tried to make it up to Naruto and get back into his life and after 3 ½ years, she was finally able to finally get Naruto to let her back into his life.

"But I'm not here about that. I needed to talk to Jiraya, you see…" he then started to explain what happened and what their plan was.

"Hm that might work, I'll stay in the background and if anything happens, I'll step in," Jiraya said.

"Of course! I'll help Naruto-kun," Shizune said.

"Well, I'll stay with Jiraya and help if needed to Naruto," Tsunade said.

"Hm thanks guys!" the boy said before spinning around and whipping out a kunai. Then, the front door is slammed open to find Minato standing there.

"Tsunade, Jiraya I have bad news, Kushina and Mito were snuck up on and attacked, whoever did it took Mito and was a Konoha shinobi!" he exclaimed, looking at the 5 people in front of him.

"Hm well there's a wrench in our plans." Jiraya muttered.

"What did you say sensei?" Minato asked.

"Oh I uh said, uh, oh right what happened to Kushina?" Jiraya said finally.

"Smooth sensei," Naruto whispered, so that Minato couldn't hear, making the others laugh.

"Oh she's fine, but the person who attacked her knocked her out and she hasn't woken up yet," he said.

"Ok well you guys, be careful. I have to go celebrate me becoming the rookie of the year," Naruto said, getting up and heading for the door, but is stopped by Minato.

"Wait Naruto you made rookie of the year?" he asked.

"Yeah, at first it was a three way tie between me, Sapphire Orchid, and Sasuke Uchiha. In the end it was me vs. Saff I only just won, and even then it was luck with him tripping over that rock when I punched him out," Naruto said, glaring at his _father_ who didn't even notice it.

"Oh well congratulations Musuko, I'm proud of you! And I'm sure that your mother will be too," Minato says, trying to hug him. He is ignored as Naruto roughly pushes past him and leaves.

"What did I do?" Minato asked, looking at the others for answers.

"Hm Minato it's not what you did, it's what you didn't do," Jiraya answered.

"What did I do?" was his reply.

After a few minutes of walking, Naruto finally made it to Ichiraku's where Sasuke was already waiting for him, "Hey Sasuke where's Sapphire?"

"I'm here," Sapphire said, jumping from the top of the roof, scaring Sasuke.

"Damn it dobe, don't do that!" he said, clutching his chest.

"Wow Saff what's with the getup?" Naruto asked, looking at Sapphire's new clothes.

"Hm like it? It's my new equipment! With it, I can protect myself better and hide my secrets," he said before moving the trench coat aside to show a strange weapon.

"Huh, Saff what is that weapon?" Sasuke asked, pointing at it.

"This baby is my pride and joy," Sapphire says, pulling out the rectangle, "Maybe, if you're lucky, you'll get to see what it can do."

"Aww, why can't you tell us?" Naruto whined.

"Because I don't want to. And besides, I'm probably going to show you two one of my secrets if we end up fighting," Sapphire said before continuing, "So are we sticking with the plan?"

"Sort of, Minato needed Jiraya and Tsunade because someone attacked Kushina and kidnapped Mito, but Shizune-Onii-Chan is following us just in case we need her help," Naruto said.

"Hm Levi is following us in case we need help too," Sapphire said.

"My mom is following us too. She may be retired but she hasn't let her skills drop," Sasuke says.

"Ok then, my clones are in position for when we start. This is gonna be fun!" Sapphire says while laughing like a maniac.

"Um Sapphire, what do you mean clones? Did Levi teach you a different kind?" Naruto questioned.

"Well he actually helped me invent one," Sapphire said with pride.

"Wait, you invented a Jutsu?" Naruto said in shock.

"Yep and I'm working on a new one too, but I just can't seem to get it down," Sapphire said, getting a thoughtful look.

"Ok guys, enough of this. We need to start the mission now, ok," Sasuke says.

"Hm got it," Sapphire said, getting serious, "Now me and Sasuke will be the distraction while you, Naruto, get the scroll. Thanks to us and Mito being kidnapped, security will be lower, and I'm willing to bet money that Mezuki was the one that kidnapped Mito too, just so he can have bargaining chip in case we either fail, or we try and trick him, which is why I have thought up so many back up plans. Now Naruto, these are plans to the hokage tower, and don't ask where I got them from, I don't like giving out my sources."

"Wow, Sapphire that was actually smart! Are you sure you're him?" Sasuke said before finding his face hitting the floor, courtesy of Sapphire punching him in the back of the head.

"Now I think it's time to begin the operation, any questions? And, Sasuke, if you even think about saying it again, I'll punch you again," he says, making Sasuke nod like his life depended on it.

"Nope, now let's kick it!" Naruto says, putting his fist out.

"Yeah it's time to bring the heat," Sapphire said, putting his fist out too.

"Hm let's rock this village," Sasuke says, putting his hand out finally and forms a triangle out of their fists before they all turn and head in different directions.

*** 15 minutes later, Naruto POV ***

"_Hm that was easier than I thought! It was a good thing that Kakashi was the guard so that my sexy Jutsu worked,"_ Naruto thought, dashing over the house tops towards the meeting spot. "_Hm well I have time to spare I guess, hm let's see what Jutsu are good."_

After searching through the scroll for a few minutes, he finally found a Jutsu that was awesome. It was called the _**Phoenix style: Burning winds Jutsu**_, the description was that it created a great burst of wind and fire in front of the user and then was sent forward to burn all in its path. One of the good and bad things about it though was that the things that were set on fire didn't stay on fire for long, so if a forest caught on fire it didn't last long, but if you were trying to use it to set something on fire, then it wouldn't be as good. The reason it was a forbidden Jutsu though was because of the huge amount of chakra it would take, which was over double what a shadow clone would take.

"Ok then, let's try this," Naruto said and started practicing the technique, not noticing the unknown man staring at him from the trees.

*** A few hours later, Sapphire POV ***

"HA, HA, HA YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Sapphire yelled out at the group of multi colored ANBU chasing after him.

"DAMN IT YOU PERVERTED BRAT GET BACK HERE! YOU'RE GOING TO CLEAN UP THE MESS YOU MADE IN THE HEADQUARTERS, AND THEN PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID IN BLOOD!" an ANBU member with a cat mask on yelled out in a feminine voice. The reason? Sapphire just did what was thought impossible, he broke into the ANBU headquarters, t-peed it, and then stole all of the women ANBU's bras and panties. He then lit it on fire and then threw over 50 of his special week long paint bombs and covered not only the building, but also anyone unlucky enough to not be hiding from the blue haired terror, who has never been caught. As he was running away, he spotted Sasuke being chased by a group of Hyuuga and decided to run with him.

"Hey Sasuke how's it going? And what did you do to make them so angry?" he said, landing next to Sasuke.

"Hm oh I snuck into the Hyuuga compound and stole all of their underwear, well except for the ones that were being worn," Sasuke says, looking back and saw the ANBU that were chasing Sapphire, "Um what you did to that ANBU Saff?"

"MUHA HAHAHAAHAHAH!" Sapphire laughed in a very evil laugh that made the ANBU even angrier.

"DAMN IT, HE IS JUST A KID, AND YET HE'S TAUNTING US AND STILL OUT RUNNUNG US, RUN FASTER!" the cat ANBU yelled out, making the group go faster.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO DOBE?!" Sasuke yelled at Sapphire.

"HA, I STOLE ALL OF THE WOMEN'S BRAS AND UNDERWEAR! EVEN THE ONES STILL WEARING THEM, AND THREW THEM IN A FIRE! SO YEAH, IF ANYONE IS UNDERNEATH THOS ANBU, THEY'RE GONNA GET A VIEW THAT JIRAYA WOULD KILL FOR, MUHA HAHAHAAHAHAH!" Sapphire yelled back at Sasuke but directed the last bit at the ANBU.

"WHAT, SHIT, STOP! HE'S RIGHT, ANYONE UNDERNEATH US CAN SEE UP OUR CLOAKS!" the cat masked ANBU yelled out before glaring at Sapphire and Sasuke and yells, "I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU TWO BRATS ONE DAY, NEVER FORGET!"

After finally losing the Hyuuga that was still chasing them, they finally stopped running and started walking towards the meeting point.

"Ugh Sapphire, I swear if those ANBU ever find out where I am, I'm gonna sell you out faster than the speed of light," Sasuke said, trying to catch his breath.

"Hm it was funny though, and besides that's not all I did to the ANBU. I did a lot more and I also set up traps around the place, why do you think that they were different colors?" Sapphire said, laughing. He stops when they see smoke coming from up ahead.

"Sasuke look, what do you think is happening?" he said, getting serious again.

"Hm I don't know maybe Naruto is trying to learn a new Jutsu from the forbidden scroll," Sasuke said.

"Yeah I guess so, let's go and see," with that Sapphire and Sasuke took off in the direction of the smoke. When they were almost there, they were stopped by Leviathan.

"Huh, sensei what do you need?" Sapphire questioned.

"Hm I just wanted to tell you two to be careful, I sensed someone else over there that I've never seen in the village before, and the worse thing is, the man smells strongly of ash, and fire," Leviathan says, making Sapphire stiffen immediately.

"Wait, you don't mean…" Sapphire started.

"Yes that's exactly what I mean. Be careful Saff, if he attacks, then I will step in to fight him, just don't interfere. I don't want you to get killed," Leviathan says before turning and walking back into the forest, disappearing.

"Saff what did he mean, who is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm don't worry about it, they'll only attack me if they found out who my _father_ is, which I doubt that they know. Let's just go," Sapphire said, starting to run towards the smoke again.

"Hm fine, but I will get you to stop keeping secrets from your friends Saff," Sasuke said to himself before following Sapphire.

After a couple more minutes of running, they found Naruto standing in a clearing with giant burn marks on the ground and ashes from where trees use to be.

"Damn Naruto what the hell happened here?" Sapphire asked, walking into the clearing.

"Oh hey guys took you long enough! I was able to learn a Jutsu from the scroll while waiting, and it's called _**Phoenix style: Burning Wind**_, it's pretty awesome," Naruto said.

"Wait did you say Phoenix style?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah why?" Naruto said.

"Hm no reason, I was just wondering," Sapphire said out loud while on the inside he was thinking, _"Damn it why the hell did those bastards choose Naruto to use the Phoenix style? Do they know who I am and are trying to turn Naruto against me?"_

The reason he is thinking this is because of something that Leviathan told him a few months ago.

*** Flashback 3 months ago, Sapphire POV ***

"Hey sensei I was wondering if you could tell me more about the 3 Shōkanshin no ōkoku," Sapphire asked after they were done training.

"Hm what do you want to know about them for?" Leviathan said, looking quizzically at the boy.

"Well they are our friend's right? I just wanted to know more about them for when I meet the felines or the Phoenix's," Sapphire said.

"Ugh fine, I'll start with the Felines. They are mainly ruled by men, but about 1,000 years ago, a female white tiger named Lulu Pearlstar became the leader after a long and bloody civil war between her and the old leader, who was a monster and killed any kit that showed signs of being weak, Scar bloodstar, with Lulu killing him at the battle of claws peak. I was at that battle since Bahamut wanted Scar to be stopped. It was a very bloody battle, but at the end, Lulu ripped his throat out and threw his body to the jackals, which he forced to join him. After wards though, she and your dad worked out a peace treaty that basically said you don't mess with us we don't mess with you. Ever since then they have withdrawn from the summoning world, unless the lesser clans start fighting again.

"Now I'll do the Phoenix's we, the dragon's, and them don't get along at all. Every time we choose a fight in a battle, they choose the opposite, so as you could get from this, they were with Scar in the battle, fighting by his side. While Lulu fought him, Bahamut fought their leader Phyre, while I fought his second in command, Faullen, who has long since gained the nick name the fallen since he turned his back on the Phoenix clan and turned into a dark phoenix. The only way to do that is too kill another Phoenix. I believe the newest second's name is Fawkes, though I'm not quite sure. Any ways, we hate each other, though I don't really care one way or another. The reason though, is because when the first dragons were born, it was around the same time as the Phoenix's first birth, and when us dragons were born, we took the name of The Fire Children, which was the title that the Phoenix's had, and when we took it, they were extremely angry about it and attacked us. Then when that happened, our chosen war zone was the Felines territory, and that was the start of The First Great Summoning Wars. The Dragons came out on top at the time and have since then won every war the has happened, though some of those were just barely, and because of this we kept the name of Then Fire Children. I know now though, the leader Phyre wants peace with us, but the Phoenix council doesn't and has tried to instigate many battles, though they just do not work out as they plan."

"Now that you know all that, do you have any questions?" Leviathan asked.

"What should I do if I ever run into a Phoenix?" the boy asked.

"Hm well I suggest either running or finding me, because until you get strong enough, the ones that hate the Dragons will find you as easy pickings. If any of them find out who your Father is then you will most likely be taken back to the Phoenix realm and be tortured untill you finally die," he said grimly.

"Oh ok then. If I ever run into one and you don't think that I can take it, I'll run or leave it to you," the boy says.

"Hm that's right! Now, go to bed. It's almost 2 in the morning."

"What? Oh shit, good night Leviathan-sensei," he says, running to his room to get to sleep.

"Hm yeah, good night brat," Leviathan says before leaving to go to sleep also.

*** Flashback end ***

"NARUTO!" yelled voice from behind them, causing them to spin around and see Iruka standing there.

"Huh, sensei what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I came here because you stole the forbidden scroll," the man said.

"Yeah Mezuki-sensei told us that if we steal the scroll and learn a technique from it then we would be made Chunin," Sasuke said, playing dumb.

"What that's not a real test! You need to take the scroll back, Mezuki's lying to you," Iruka says but is stopped by someone laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA, Iruka can you believe these kids? They fall for the simplest things," Mezuki said, landing on a tree branch with a tied up Mito over his shoulder.

"Hm of course it was a trick, _sensei_ I mean seriously did you think that three of the smartest kids in class would fall for something that ridiculous?" Sapphire said before pulling out Orchid's Thorn in its sniper form.

"Ha you three are idiots; I mean what can you three Genin do against me, a Chunin? And what kind of weapon is that, is it a club or something?" Mezuki said laughing, before he drops Mito onto the tree branch.

"Hm you know, you have no idea of our strength or of our ability to work as a team," Sapphire said before spinning his weapon in his hands. He hits a switch on it, which causes it to start unfold. He then starts spinning it around his body with one or both hands, and finishes by slamming it into the ground, revealing a 6ft6' Scythe with a very sharp blade.

"What the hell is that?" Mezuki exclaimed, moving backwards and forgetting he's standing on a branch, making him fall off of it, leaving Mito on the branch alone. A Naruto shadow clone appears and cuts her loose.

"You're welcome you know," Naruto said, jumping down with Mito in his arms.

"Screw you, asshole," she said before punching him in the stomach and leaping away, causing the other two boys to point their weapons at her.

"What are you working with Mezuki?" Sapphire said, slowly moving around to try and get to Naruto.

"What of course not you idiot. I just don't like being touched by losers like you," She said with a sneer.

"Hey we just saved your god damn life you bitch, and you attack us?" Sasuke says, glaring at the girl.

"Wow, why are you guys so dumb? Can't you hear? I don't like being..." she starts but can't finish as she is knocked out by Iruka.

"Nice one sensei," Sapphire said.

"Yeah well she was getting on my nerves. Now why don't we take care of Mezuki?" Iruka says before falling down after getting hit with a demon windmill shuriken in the back.

"No sensei!" Sasuke yells, staring at his teacher.

"Ha, Iruka you really were dumb! Now Sapphire, do you want to know why everyone hates you?" Mezuki said with a sneer.

"What you mean me having the Kyuubi's soul sealed inside me? I already know, and so do they," Saff says, pointing at Naruto and Sasuke who nodded their heads in agreement.

"What?" Mezuki said.

"Yeah I mean I found out when I was 7 and they found out not long after," the blue haired boy says.

"Now why don't you take a nap Mezuki-sensei? You look a little tired," Sasuke says from behind the man, after he snuck up behind him. He then kicks him as hard as he could in the head, causing the man to get knocked unconscious.

"Ok Leviathan-sensei, Mikoto-san, Shizune-Chan you can come out now I think Iruka needs medical help!" Sapphire said.

"I'll take him to the hospital, you three take Mito and Mezuki to the Hokage, along with the scroll. Mikoto you can come with me," Shizune says, walking out of the trees and picking up Iruka. She disappears in a _**Shushin **_with Mikoto right behind her, leaving the three children with the other two and Leviathan.

"Hm I'll carry Mezuki until we reach the tower, then you can carry him. Naruto, carry Mito," Leviathan says, picking Mezuki up and walking away.

20 minutes later, they were finally at the tower where Leviathan hands Mezuki to Sapphire, "Now I think that you should head up to the hokage and explain the whole situation."

"Got it sensei," Sapphire said, watching as Leviathan disappears.

"Ok guys let's go," Sapphire said.

When they finally got to the top, they opened the doors and found a Jonin meeting going on. Every eye turns towards them and when Minato sees his daughter, he immediately jumps up and rushes over to the group, "You three what happened?"

And so the three boys had to explain everything again, but left out the part where they told Jiraya, Mikoto, and Shizune. They also said that Shizune and Mikoto arrived at the scene shortly after and took Iruka to the hospital.

"Hm well then as hokage and a father, I would like to thank you three, especially you Naruto, for saving Mito. As a reward, I will give you an A-ranks mission in your mission log, and also let you choose which team you can join tomorrow," Minato says.

Almost at once the three boys said in unison, "The same team as we are right now."

"Really are you sure?" Minato asked.

"Yep," they said.

"Ok then show up at the academy tomorrow to be placed on your team," Minato said before walking back to his desk.

At once the three bowed and said 'Thanks you Hokage-Sama' and then went their separate ways after saying good bye.

*** An hour later, Sapphire's apartment ***

"Ugh that was a tough day," Sapphire said, walking out of the shower and into his living room, only to see Leviathan with a grin on his face and a large scroll in front of him, so he just had to ask "Um what's going on?"

"Hm remember when I said that I had a surprise for when you came home? Well, this is it. You know what a summoning scroll is though right?" the man said.

"Wait do you mean…" Sapphire began.

"Yep I think it's time you learn to summon, though for the time being I will be the only summon that you will be able to summon."

"Thank you sensei! But what do you mean? I thought that there were tons of dragons."

"There are, but don't you remember? Bahamut sealed them all up."

"Wait then how will I be able to summon more?" Sapphire asked.

"Hm well Bahamut thinks that you're dead, but when you sign this, he will know that you are alive," Leviathan says.

"And because of that, he will start un sealing dragons to send after you, most likely with a promise that they, and their loved ones, will be released. If you are able to defeat them, then you are allowed to summon them, but you will need to send them somewhere safe until you gain control of the Dragon realm."

"Really? Well then, I guess I'm signing it," Sapphire said.

Hm good. Now cut your finger then write your name in blood on to the black part of the scroll," Leviathan says, unraveling the scroll.

"Got it sensei," Sapphire says, writing his name in blood. When he's done, he starts screaming and sees a tall man with spiky hair like his but purple instead of blue, in his head who them says.

"Well, well, what do we have here? My son is still alive, how pleasant that is," the man says.

"Ugh, you're Bahamut aren't you? My father!" Sapphire said, glaring at the now named Bahamut inside his mind.

"Yes 5 points too little Sapphire. Well I thought you were dead, hm this will set back some of my plans. I can't have you running around freely now can I? You pose a very large threat to me," Leviathan says.

"Hm well then that's good, I'll make sure that when we meet face to face, I will kick your ass for all the things you have done," Sapphire said, glaring at the man.

"Hm I don't think that will be happening any time soon boy. Now why don't you take a nap? Then I will kill you and that traitor Leviathan next time I see you," the man says before disappearing and reappearing in front of Saff, punching him in the stomach.

"Ugh, I won't you bastard!" Sapphire says before falling unconscious.

Back in the real world, Leviathan is standing over Sapphire, looking at him.

"Hm it looks like you met you Bahamut, I wasn't really expecting him to pass out, but it was pretty amusing. Well, off to bed Saff," Leviathan says, picking the boy up and walking to his room to put him to bed.

*** Namikaze residence, Naruto POV ***

"Ugh ramen, please don't leave," Naruto dreamt but was woken up to someone clearing their throat. He whips his head around and finds two men standing in front of him, the First man was very tall, probably 6ft or maybe 7ft, and had short red hair that looked as if it was on fire. The second man was shorter, probably in the high 5ft, and had hair like the first mans, but was much longer," Huh who are you?"

"Human, there is no reason to be scared, my name is Phyre, and this is my second in command, Fawkes," The tall man now known as Phyre said.

"What are you here for?" Naruto questioned.

"Actually, we came here to talk with you," Fawkes, the shorter one, said.

"Huh why me?" Naruto said.

"Well it's because you have such a pure heart and are able to use the Phoenix technique's abilities. No matter how much your parents neglect you, you're still willing to forgive them. Most people would just run away, but you won't," Fawkes says.

"Now are you willing to sign the summoning contract and make your way to become the strongest person in the world?" Phyre asked.

"Hm I don't want to be the strongest, that title is for Sapphire," Naruto said with a smile, "I promised him 4 years ago that if he helped me become the hokage, then I would help him become the strongest being in the world."

"Hm well then with the power you will get when we train you, then you will definitely be able to make hokage and help your friend," Phyre said in a respectful tone.

"But sir, he should not associate with that boy, you know what he is don't you," Fawkes said, since he was still a little bitter at being defeated at the hands of Leviathan at the battle of Claws Peak.

"Hey Saff is not a demon and if you say something like that again, I'll kick your ass," Naruto said, glaring at Fawkes

"Hm Naruto it is not what he meant, he is not talking about his status as the 9 tails Jinchuriki, he is speaking about something else, and before you ask me, I suggest you ask him, though he might think you will turn your back on him," Phyre said.

"Hm fine, but why are you trying to help me, and what power can you give me?" asked the boy, suspicious.

"Hm well boy, we are not human, we are actually Phoenixes," the taller man says, and to add emphasis he held his arm out and made it burst into flames, "I would show you more, but I don't think your father would like a giant Phoenix to appear in his home that can rival most of the Biju."

"Wow so you two are Phoenixes and you can rival the Biju? That's awesome," Naruto said, clearly amazed.

"Now to obtain this power, you need to sign our summoning contract," Fawkes said, amused at the boy's facial expression.

"Really you'll let me summon you guys?" Naruto said, shocked.

"Yes we will. We saw the time that your father forbid your sensei from allowing you to sign the toad's contract, and they are strong, but the Phoenixes are the strongest of all," Fawkes said.

"Hm don't let our strength go to your head. Unlike some of the other clan members, I do not think that we are the strongest. I believe that we are tied with the dragons and maybe the felines too," Phyre said.

"Tch, the dragons are bastards they think that they are better than everyone else," Fawkes said.

"Fawkes don't you remember the battle of claws peak? I was fully prepared to fight by the side of the dragons and the felines, so that we could stop Scar, but then the council forced me to side with that bastard Scar," Phyre said.

"Hm fine my lord, I do think that it was bad to side with that monster, but still they do think that they are better than us, and are monsters. Don't you know what that bastard Bahamut did to the other dragons? There are only three left now. We could easily attack them now and gain their territory," Fawkes says.

"Hm be that as it may, I will not. And I think that Naruto here will be able to help our relations with the dragons and finally have peace."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Naruto said, "How can I be the bridge between you two?"

"That will be for another time, now do you want to sign this contract?" Phyre said, unraveling the contract.

"Yes I want to, um wait how do I do sign it?" Naruto said.

"Ugh damn it! Look, all you have to do is sign the contract with your blood," Fawkes says.

"Oh then let's do this," Naruto said, biting his thumb. He started to sign his name in blood.

"Good go someplace tomorrow and then summon us, or one of my subordinates," Phyre said.

"Wait subordinates, what do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"Oh simple, I am the leader of the Phoenix clan, Phyre white flame," he said before disappearing in a flash of white fire.

"Hm show off," Fawkes said before leaving too.

"Wow! Saff and Sasuke will be so jealous," Naruto said before going back to sleep for the big day tomorrow.

**(AN: hey guys, Sapphire Orchid. Now, I just wanted to thank everyone for reading this and I hope you liked it! It is definitely the longest chapter I have written, I mean this chapter is 13,328 words, and I hope to write long ones like it again. Also, I just wanted to say that I have all the boy OC's I need now. All I need are the girl ones, so if you have any girl OC that you can let me use, that would be great.)**

** I'm Sapphire Orchid signing out, Bye.**


	11. Team Selections, Summoning, and History

**The Dragon's Gem**

**_By: Sapphire Orchid_**

**Chapter 11: Team Selections, First Summons, and ****History**

Normal talking

_Normal thoughts/ Emphasis/Writing_

**Demon/summoning/Full Dragon speech**

**_Demon/summoning/Full Dragon thinking_**

**_Jutsus/Weapon abilities_**

**(AN: Authors Notes.) **

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the some of the oc's

**(AN: Hey Guys, Sapphire Orchid here. I just wanted to explain something; that in the last chapter Minato called Naruto Musuko, which means son in Japanese. Now that's all I have to say so, on with the next chapter.**

Story start Chapter 11: Team Selections, History, and First Summons

*** Konoha Namikaze House hold Naruto POV ***

"Ugh fucking morning, why do you have to be so early?" Naruto says, getting out of bed for the day.

"_Hm was all that a dream last night?"_ he thought before looking down and seeing that his arm had a Phoenix tattoo on his right bicep, _"wow I guess it wasn't, this is awesome! I finally have a summons."_

After getting up and getting dressed, Naruto walked down stairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast. When he got there, he was met with a great surprise. There in the kitchen, were his parents making breakfast and actually waiting for him to show up for once. When they noticed him they smiled and Minato said.

"Hey Naruto me and your mother needed to talk with you. Here, sit by me," He said, patting a spot next to him that Mito usually sits in.

"Um, no thanks Minato. I'd rather sit where I usually do," Naruto says as he walks to the other end of the table and sits down and continues, "So what do you two want?"

"Well son we are so proud of for becoming the rookie of the year, we decided that it's time that we teach you! And I'm going to start with teaching you the Rasengan," Minato states, looking at his son with pride.

"Yes, and I want to teach you the Uzumaki sword style," Kushina says with pride in her eyes, but all of that stops at what Naruto says next.

"No," was his reply before standing up and leaving to go to the academy. He is stopped by his parents.

"Naruto stop, why are you saying no? I mean we don't have to now but when you get back home after the team selections then we can start training," Minato says, thinking that's the reason for saying no.

"Can't you take a hint? No means no Minato, now leave me alone about it. You too Kushina," the boy says before leaving and slamming the front door shut.

"Kushina-hime do you know what we did to make him react like that, I mean what was that?" Minato asked.

"I don't know, maybe we should have waited. I mean it's probably just too much pressure on him with the team selections and all," she says. Minato, who is about to reply, is stopped by laughing from behind them in the door way, when he turned to look Shizune was standing there.

"Shizune what are you doing here and why are you laughing?" the man asked.

"Oh it's just the way you're talking about Naruto-kun. You say that it's the pressure getting to him, it's really because he has grown up without you, so now he doesn't need you anymore," Shizune said, still laughing a little.

"What do you mean? He's our son! We've always been there for him," Kushina said, getting angry at the brunette.

"Oh yeah, what's his favorite color, what's his favorite food, and who are his best friends?" Shizune said, glaring at the two.

"Ha that's an easy one, his favorite color's red, his favorite food is Dango, and his best friends are, Mito, Ino, and Sakura," Kushina says, smirking at Shizune.

"Yeah that's right," Minato says, glaring at the younger woman.

"Oh yeah, well, it's actually orange, Ramen, and his best friends are, Sapphire Orchid, and Sasuke Uchiha," Shizune says and starts laughing even more at the parents faces.

"What? That can't be true," Kushina says, "you're lying."

"Oh I'm lying? Well I can assure you that I'm not. You see Mito, Sakura and sometimes Ino, try to make your son's and his friend's lives a living hell," Shizune says.

"What do you mean?" Minato says.

"Hm well they constantly call Sapphire a demon, and he knows about the kyuubi being inside of him though he hasn't met it yet. Also, Ino has stopped doing as much in the past year or two but Sakura and Ino constantly try to force themselves onto Sasuke, and Mito tries to beat them up and bully them all the time," Shizune says, glaring at the two of them.

"What? I don't believe you," Kushina says.

"Oh really, well then you can ask Jiraya-san, or Tsunade-sama or even Iruka-san, the academy teacher. He doesn't think of Saff-kun as the demon and has actually helped him when he could, they all have seen what those girls have done," she stated.

"Fine then, we'll just ask them," Minato says, glaring at Shizune.

"Fine go ahead, they'll just tell you the same thing," Shizune says before turning and leaving the room.

"Hm who does she think she is, trying to tell us that we have neglected out son, how dare she!" Kushina growls out.

"Kushina-hime, what if she's right, what if we have neglected our son?" Minato says.

"Don't you even start Minato, she is wrong! What kind of mother would neglect their child? Not me of course," she says before turning and leaving the room.

"Ugh, Kushina what if we're wrong, what if she's right and that we have neglected our son?" Minato says before standing and leaving to go to the hokage's office.

*** Sapphire's apartment Sapphire POV ***

"Ugh, that was a weird night," Sapphire says, getting up from his bed and getting dressed in his usual clothes. Once he was done, he walked into the living room and saw Leviathan.

"Hey sensei how's it going?" Sapphire said.

"Well I thought that once you're done with the team selections, I would teach you about our history, like who were the previous rulers and how our clan was created. Then I would teach you how to summon," Leviathan said, looking at Sapphire and waiting for a response.

"Hmm, fine I guess. I think that it'll be fun," the boy said, smiling.

"Good, I'll see you later then," Leviathan said before leaving.

"Hm, today is gonna be fun," Sapphire said before leaving for the academy.

*** Konoha academy Sapphire POV ***

After getting to the academy, Sapphire met up with Naruto and Sasuke.

"So guys how's it going?" Sapphire said.

"Oh i'm doing good," Sasuke said, smiling at his friends.

"Well I guess I'm doing ok, but the thing is, my parents decided that I'm actually worth caring for now," Naruto said, looking down at the ground.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Saff asked.

"Well when I went down stairs to get some breakfast, they were down there. When they saw me they started saying how proud they were of me. They even went and said that they wanted to start training me, of course I told them no," the blonde said.

"Hmm, well they deserve to be told no, especially after the way that they've treated you," Sapphire said, trying to cheer his friend up.

"Yeah they deserve it dude," Sasuke said.

"Yeah I guess you guys are right," Naruto said, "Now let's go get our teams."

"Yeah let's go," the blue haired boy says before grabbing his two friends and draging them into the academy.

When they got inside they saw some of the other students already sitting down. They also saw their friends and the terror trio.

"Shit, look who's here," Sasuke says, pointing at the three girls.

"Damn, well let's try and ignore them, hopefully they'll leave us alone. Come on, Hinata's waving us over," Naruto said.

As the three boys walk towards their friends, hoping that the three girls don't notice them, they have their hopes shattered as Mito turned towards them and says, "Hey losers why are you here?"

"Shut it Mito, why don't you just leave us alone for once?" Naruto said, glaring at his sister.

"Yeah can't you just shut up for once?" Sapphire said.

Before Mito could retort, Iruka walked in and said, "well students, today is the day that all of you head out into the world to become ninja and protect the village!"

"Sensei where's Mizuki-sensei?" Sakura called out before Iruka could continue.

"Well yesterday Mizuki was found to be a traitor, and thanks to Sapphire, Naruto, and Sasuke, he was stopped and arrested before he could get away with the forbidden scroll," the teacher said.

"Now to day I will tell you who's team you will be on, ok team 1...,"

At this, everyone stopped paying attention until, "Now team 7 will be special, the group will consist of, Sapphire Orchid, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

There were many different reactions from this. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sapphire were thrilled at being on the same team but were also sad the Sakura was on their team. Sakura was extremely happy at being on her Sasuke-kun teams and was rubbing it in Ino's face, but was also sad that the two idiots, as she called them, were on her team.

"Now team eight will be Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame, your sensei is Kurenai," the three of them were happy about that.

"Team nine is in circulation, so team ten will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi, your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi," he said. The only one who was mad at this was Ino who kept yelling about how unfair it was.

"Wait, what about me?" Mito called out since she was the only one without a team.

"Oh, well Mito you are going to be under the apprenticeship, of Kushina Namikaze, your mother," Iruka said.

"Ha this'll be great, now I don't have anyone to hold me back," Mito said.

"Hm figures she's gonna get special treatment," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, well I guess it's not a surprise, she always gets everything she wants," Naruto said.

"Hm, hey isn't our sensei famous or something?" Sapphire asked.

"Huh, oh yeah, he's actually the student of the 4th, and is always 2-3 hours late to everything, he also reads that smut Jiraya-sensei writes," Naruto said.

"Well as long as he actually tries to teach us then he's ok in my book," Sasuke said but directs the sentence towards Sapphire.

"Hm, I guess, wait, isn't he that old guy with the white hair?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah he is, though he's not that old," Naruto stated.

After waiting for an hour and seeing as they were the only four left in the room, Sapphire finally started getting pissed.

"Hm, oh my god, this is fucking annoying, why did we have to get the guy who's always late? I think that they purposely did this so that I wouldn't be able to train, and so that Naruto will be watched, and Sasuke will be trained by the best," Sapphire said, pissed, before pulling a deck of cards out of his pocket and asking, "So does anyone want to play blackjack?"

"Yeah why not," Sasuke said.

"Let's do this, I'm gonna win, believe it!" Naruto said.

After playing for a while with Sapphire and Naruto constantly tying, and Sasuke constantly losing, also with having Sasuke suggest playing a prank on Kakashi when he got to the room, the classroom door opened up and in walked Kakashi, only to have 3 buckets of red, blue, and orange paint fall on him.

"Hm hello sensei, just give us a minute I'm finally gonna beat Naruto," Sapphire said, completely ignoring their spluttering teacher, "Hit me."

"Ha beat that! Two kings," Naruto said, throwing his cards down.

"Hm, well it looks like I lose… just joking, an ace and a king, BLACKJACK!" Sapphire said, jumping up and slamming the cards down onto the table before doing a victory dance.

"Damn it, I didn't even win once, why do you two have such good luck?" Sasuke said who was crouched in a corner crying anime style.

"Aww, don't worry Sasuke we can get you some ice cream later. Will that make you happy?" Naruto said.

"Damn it, shut it blondie before I kick your ass," Sasuke said before Sapphire jumped in.

"Guys calm down, we can settle this outside, not in the class," Sapphire said, completely forgetting about Kakashi, who was still trying to get the paint out of his mouth, and was failing.

"You idiots leave Sasuke-kun alone, he could kick your asses in a heartbeat! And how dare you two do that to our sensei!" Sakura screeched, completely missing the fact that Sasuke helped, and was the one that suggested playing the prank.

"Is, she serious? You were the one that suggested playing the prank, yet she blames us," Naruto said, glaring at the pink haired howler monk- I mean Kunoichi.

"Tch, just ignore it, so sensei do you need any help with that paint?" Sapphire said, smirking at his soon to be teacher, who was finally able to get the paint off of his face.

"Ugh my first impression of you four is, I hate you three, and am not sure about the pinkette. Now, meet up on the roof," Kakashi said before disappearing in a _**Shushin**_.

"Ha, did you see the look on his face? How long do you think it will take him to learn not to be so late," Sasuke said, laughing.

"Hm, I think that he'll give up as a sensei before that happens," Sapphire said, "Now let's go, I don't want to be late and let him have an excuse to kick me from the ninja program."

"You know Saff, he might not do that. You need to learn to trust people a little more," Naruto said.

"Hm, oh yeah well there are only 14 people I can trust in this village. Besides, usually when I try to trust someone I get stabbed in the back before having the blade twisted 360 degrees," Sapphire said before walking out the door to go to the roof.

"Ha that Baka, does he honestly expect us to believe him?" Sakura said, "Sasuke, you shouldn't hang out with people like that, why don't you come with me? If you do then you won't have to pretend to like those two anymore."

"Sakura, they are my friends, unlike you. Now why don't you just leave me alone for once instead of antagonizing me and my friends?" Sasuke said before leaving to get to the roof.

"Sakura I would suggest that if you want to stay on this team and not be kicked off of it, then don't make fun of me or Sapphire ever again," Naruto said before going up also, leaving Sakura to think about what happened before going to join them on the roof.

Once all four of them were there, Kakashi got up and sat in front of them, before saying, "Now why don't you four tell me more about yourselves?"

"Um sensei what do you mean?" Sakura asked, causing the boys to groan in annoyance.

"Well I meant what are your names, likes, dislikes, and dreams," Kakashi answered while reading his book.

"Oh well can you show us how to do it?" Sakura said, causing the others to groan in annoyance again.

"Fine. I'm Kakashi Hatake; I like a lot of things, I dislike some things, and I don't really have a dream, you next pinkette," the silver haired man said.

"_Wow, all we learned was his name,"_ they all thought, sweat dropping.

"Well, I'm Sakura Haruno, I like," at this she looked at Sasuke, "and my dreams are to," at this she looked at Sasuke again and started giggling madly, making Sasuke try and hide behind Sapphire, which the latter wouldn't let happen.

"Hm interesting and what are your dislikes?"

"I HATE INO-PIG, NARUTO-BAKA, AND THE DEMON BOY!" Sakura exclaimed, glaring at the two boys.

"YOU BITCH!" Naruto and Sapphire exclaimed as they jumped to their feet and glared at the girl, with Sasuke not far behind.

"Sit down now before I send you back to the academy," Kakashi said, lazily looking at the two.

"What, but you heard what she called Saff! Oh wait, I get it, you think Saff's a demon don't you? Well you're an asshole Hatake," Sasuke said, glaring at the man.

"Now, now, I never said anything like that. Now sit down, duck hair, it's your turn," the man said.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha; I like playing pranks, hanging with my friends, and training with them, I dislike anyone, and I mean anyone, who mistreats them. I also hate perverts, rapists, fangirls, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Mito Namikaze. My dream is to one day bring the Uchiha clan back to its former glory and bring in Fugaku Uchiha for what he did," Sasuke said while switching between glaring at Kakashi and Sakura.

"Well that was interesting. Now why do you hate your team mate, Ino, and Mito-Chan?" Kakashi said.

"Well that's an easy one, it was my first dislike," Sasuke said, "you know, when I said I disliked anyone, who mistreated my friends."

"Ok then, blondie, your turn."

"Fine then. My name is Naruto; I like hanging out and training with my friends, I love pranks, and ramen. My dislikes are exactly the same as Sasuke's, and I do mean exactly," when he said this, he glared at Sakura who was too busy staring at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes to notice, "My dream is to help Saff complete his dream, and then become the Hokage."

"Well that's an interesting dream, now why didn't you put your last name, Naruto-kun?" Kakashi asked.

"Well I have my reasons," was the reply.

"Fine then I guess that's all for today-," he says but is cut off as Naruto interrupts him.

"Sensei you forgot Saff," the bond says.

"Oh right sorry I'm use to only three kids. Saff, tell us about you," the man said and actually looked sheepishly after that.

"Hm well first of all, don't call me Saff, Hatake. Only the people I trust can call me that, and you are defiantly not someone I can trust right now. You can call me Sapphire Orchid. My likes are the same as Naruto's, but I also like finding out about my heritage and learning new Jutsu. My dislikes are the same as Naruto's and Sasuke's, but I also dislike most of the Konoha population. I don't dislike the village but I do dislike the people. My dream is to one day become the strongest in the world, help Naruto become the hokage, and then find my father and pass judgment onto him for the crimes he has committed on not just me, but others as well," Sapphire finished with a smirk.

"Well then, that was… interesting, I guess," Kakashi said with a grimace before thinking, _"Hm, I have a fangirl, an Uchiha who acts just like Obito, the son of the hokage who will not even acknowledge them as his family it seems, and then Sapphire Orchid, the supposed demon brat. He is definitely a wild card, I will have to watch him."_

He was knocked out of his thoughts when Sakura started talking, "So sensei what are we going to do now?"

"Oh well I'm going to leave now so, meet up at training ground 3 tomorrow at 7 am for your test. Also, make sure not to eat or else you get sick," Kakashi said and was about to leave before.

"What test? Aren't we all done with those now?" Sakura asked and, when Kakashi was about to respond, he was beat by Naruto.

"Sakura, of course we're not done with tests. We still have to pass Hatake's Genin test, then there's also the Chunin and Jonin test later on," the blonde stated.

"Hm, well then we'll see you tomorrow _sensei_," Sapphire spat out the last part before turning and leaving with Sasuke and Naruto not far behind.

"So Saff what are you going to do during the test tomorrow, you gonna show us a few of your secrets?" Naruto asked.

"Hm only if you show me some of yours," he replied

"Ha I hope we at least see some awesome moves and actually learn some Jutsu from him," Sasuke said.

"Hm yeah, though from the way he was looking at me, I'd say that he wasn't really a fan of me," Saff said.

"Yeah well if he tries anything then we'll kick his ass, right guys?" Naruto said.

"YEAH!" was their reply.

"Oh damn it, I gotta go," Sapphire said.

"Hm oh shit I do too, see ya later guys," Naruto said.

"Yeah see ya," Sasuke said.

*** 20 minutes later secluded training grounds Naruto POV ***

As Naruto entered the hidden training ground that he and Jiraya use, he immediately started looking around to make sure no one was watching him. When he was satisfied he walked to the middle of the field and started the hand signs.

"_**Summoning Jutsu!"**_ he called out, slamming his hands into the ground. At first, nothing happened, but then the wind picked up and in a swirl of fire, there was a boy that looked around his age, probably a little older, with bright orange unruly hair. He stood at 5'9", dark gray/silver eyes, and was wearing a regular red shirt and black jeans. When the mysterious boy turned to look at him, Naruto immediately feared that he would attack, but then the unexpected happened.

"Huh, oh hi you must be Naruto. The boss told me about you, I'm Sinder, Sinder Ashefallen, and it's nice to meet you," the now named Sinder says, holding out his hand for Naruto to shake.

"Oh well, as you already know I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, It's nice to meet you too," the blonde said shaking the others hand.

"Ok then, the boss couldn't come at the moment, so he asked me to come to meet you. So, what do you want to know?" Sinder asked, sitting down after shaking Naruto's hand.

"Huh, what do you mean?" the blonde asked.

"Oh, sorry about that, I probably should have been more clear. I'm kinda new to this," the orange haired boy said, "I meant what do you want to know about us, the Phoenix clan. I mean, you must want to know about us, we are the strongest or at least tied with the dragon summons."

"Ah ok, well I wasn't really expecting this, well why don't we start with you?" Naruto asked.

"Ok, as I said I'm Sinder, I'm 15 in human years. I like my friends, and being with my family, I dislike anyone who looks down on them, I do not like those that are murders, rapists, and perverts, my dream is to one day rise up and claim the High Phoenix throne, and defeat The Fallen Phoenix, known as Faullen," Sinder said, looking at the sky with a faraway look in his eyes as he said the last part.

"Wow, but wait, who is Faullen?" Naruto asked curious, since he heard the name from Phyre and Fawkes last night.

"Huh, oh right you're human. Sorry, I forgot that you weren't a Phoenix, anyways, Faullen is the first dark phoenix in the last 40,000 - 50,000 years. He is a monster and only our leader, Phyre, and his second, Fawkes, has ever fought him and came back," the older boy said.

"Wow he must be really strong, where is he now?" Naruto asked.

"Yes he is very strong, and nobody knows where he is, he disappeared a long time ago, but he will probably show up again, and when he does, I will be the one to take him down," Sinder said.

"Wait I have a question, why do you hate him so much?" the blonde asked.

"Hm well he is a dark Phoenix; the only way to become one is to kill one of your comrades. It is one of the worst crimes that a Phoenix can do. Back during the battle of Claws Peak, he fought the Dragon's second, while our leader, Phyre, fought their leader Bahamut. Their fight lasted hours on end, and finally ended in a draw, but Faullen's failed to defeat their second. Everyone that knew that he fought him and lost and tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault for losing since the dragon leader and second are rivals and are usually at the same strength. With Phyre being the same strength as Bahamut, Faullen never could defeat him. He would not listen and started trying to get stronger, but he then started to delve deeper into the darker abilities that our clan has, and then he came across the Dark Phoenix'. When he found out what to do, he immediately set out to do it, and then one day he succeeded by killing… my mother," Sinder said, pausing to look at Naruto to see his reaction.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, but what about your father is he still alive?" Naruto said.

"Of course my father's still alive."

"Really what's his name?"

"His name, well I think you can figure that one out yourself, especially since we've been talking about him," Sinder said, and then saw the look of realization dawn on Naruto's face.

"What! Wow I didn't know that, well at least I can see why you want to kill him now, but I have another question, what are you going to do when you meet him again?" Naruto asked.

"Huh, what do you think I'm gonna do, I'm going to kill him, that's what," Sinder said.

"Really, so you are stronger then your clan's leader already? That's cool," Naruto stated.

"Huh, I'm not stronger then Phyre, I'm not even close. I still need to train to get that strong," Sinder stated with a look of confusion on his face from what the blonde boy said.

"What, but you just said that when you met Faullen again then you would kill him. If you are going to kill him, then you will need to be stronger then Phyre, and Fawkes, since they both lost in a fight to him, right?" Naruto said.

Sinder just sat there, trying to figure out what to say and coming up with nothing. "Ugh fine, I see what you mean, you're right. I will need to train to get stronger than Phyre-sama, and Fawkes-san, but the only way that I can do that is to bond with a human. Phyre was once bound to one and that made him immensely stronger and he grew in leaps and bounds until his partner died. The same happened with Fawkes. You see, the only way that a Phoenix can bond is with a human that has a pure heart. But I can't find a human that can do it. All the humans that I meet have never been pure of heart. Well, except you, but no one else."

"Well, I could help you get stronger and then we can both beat Faullen together! All I ask is that you help me become hokage, and I will help you defeat your father," Naruto said, standing with his hand out towards Sinder.

"What, you would help me though you only just met me?!" Sinder stated, amazed at Naruto.

"Yeah I did the same with someone a few years ago. Now we're brothers in all but blood. I'm pretty sure that I have room for another one," Naruto finished jokingly.

"Hm, well then, Naruto Uzumaki, I, Sinder Ashefallen, accept your help and I will bond with you, so mote it be," Sinder says before jumping up and grabbing Naruto's hand. Then, in a swirl of fire, a tattoo of an orange Phoenix with the name Sinder under it appeared on his right arm.

"Wow, this is so cool, so when do I get to learn some cool Jutsus, or how about learning some way to fight a giant monster, or wait, I know, how about we go and fight a dragon, that will be so cool, I could get some dragon hide armor right, when do we leave?!" Naruto said, jumping around.

"Whoa, calm down. We won't be fighting any dragons anytime soon. I think we could take on one, he is a little kid about your age I think, but he is being protected by the former second in command. We would be eliminated in a second," Sinder said trying to calm Naruto down.

"What? But I want to go fight someone strong! The Phoenixes are the strongest right, with the Dragons being the second right?" Naruto said.

"No actually, the Dragons are the strongest and have proved it over and over again, with the Phoenixes being the second, and the Felines being the third, ok? If we fought a dragon then we would be annihilated. The dragons are very protective of their kin with a few exceptions. One being the leader Bahamut, he used to be looked up to by anyone with scales, but now, he is a traitor to all since he sealed up all other dragons except two, and that was only because they weren't there at the time," Sinder said, "But enough about them, why don't we talk about the Phoenixes?"

"Ok then, how about you start from the beginning," Naruto said.

"Sweet, ok then! Now, in the beginning there were separate clans of Phoenixes, each one had a different ability. It is basically our version of your bloodlines, anyways, these Phoenixes were constantly at war with each other to try and prove their supremacy. After a few thousand years of this, three clans came out on top and battled each other. In this battle there were the WhiteFlame clan, the BlueFlame clan, and then the GoldenFlame clan. The thing is though, nobody really paid attention to the WhiteFlame since they were one of the weakest clans. The only reason they were there, that everyone thought, was because they were just over looked, but that wasn't the case. Now, the GoldenFlame and the BlueFlame were the strongest clans out of all the other clans. They had the strongest and hottest fire abilities, nobody could match them, but one day they met at the valley known as The White Basin, because the rock and water in the valley are white. When the two clans met at the bottom of the valley, they noticed that their abilities wouldn't work right, their fire attacks, which was their main arsenal, would either miss or would just dissipate. After hours of fighting and trying to hit one another, they finally tired out and when this happened, they spotted the WhiteFlame clan at the top of the valley. That was when they finally figured out what their abilities were; they could control flames, no matter what kind, they could control it, except one but we'll get to that later. Anyways, the clan then descended upon the other two and dispatched them with ease. Their leader, Molten WhiteFlame, then rounded up the other clans and gave them a choice, 'join with our clan, or we will end you.' With that, the great Phoenix clan of today came together, so what do you think?" Sinder said, looking down at Naruto, waiting for his reaction.

"Wow the Phoenixes are awesome, what happened next?" the blonde said excited.

"Ha, I knew you would think we were awesome, ok then, the next thing that happened was the First Great Summoning War. This war was basically between the Dragons and Phoenixes, with the Felines in the middle, trying to defend their territory and with the lesser clans siding with either hoping to gain spoils of the war. Now the reason that thought was because of a few things, the two main things were that the Dragons said that they were the strongest and started to call themselves the Fire Children, which was a title that the Phoenixes originally held. After the long war which lasted around 10,000 years, finally, at the final battle called The Battle of the Scorched plains, which was actually in the human world, The two titans of the clans Molten, for the Phoenixes, and Draken, for the Dragons, fought and lasted for 3 days. They burned and scorched the ground, making it unable to be used for anything else. Draken finally came out on top, making the Dragons the victors. Now, after this the Phoenixes, Dragons, and Felines came together to discuss an agreement for who gets power over the lesser clans. They ultimately came to an agreement that they should rule it together, which made what is known today as the 3 Kami o shōkan **(AN: 3 Kami o shōkan means 3 summoning gods.)** They formed so that they could watch over the lesser clans and make sure that another great war wouldn't break out, though that failed with the second, third, and fourth war, and a fifth might start soon over the dragon territory, but yes that is the history of the Phoenixes up until the end of the First great summoning war. Now, any questions?" Sinder asked.

"Nope, well I have one, why are the Felines part of the 3 Kami o shōkan, didn't they lose the war or something?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Oh that's actually a good question, well the answer is because they didn't lose the war, their territory was just the battle grounds of the first war. They repelled many attacks from all of the other clans, including the Dragons and Phoenixes, they are actually the 3rd strongest summoning clan, mainly because of their many different abilities and large numbers."

"Oh that's cool! Oh shit, it's almost 8 I gotta go! I don't want to be locked out of my house again, well see ya later Sinder it was nice meeting you, and I'll make sure that you get strong enough to take out Faullen, bye!" Naruto said before running off the field, waving back to his new friend.

"Wow, it looks like leader-sama was right, Naruto is a good human. I can't wait to start training with him," Sinder said before disappearing in a swirl of fire.

After running for a while, Naruto finally made it home, "Damn it, I gotta start training harder, that run tired me out," he said, pushing his front door open and walking past the kitchen only to be stopped by a voice talking about him and his friends.

"Minato-kun Naruto is drifting away from us. We're his parents yet he doesn't want to spend his time with us, what are we gonna do? I mean Shizune couldn't have been right, right?" the voice of Kushina said, making Naruto snort and move closer to the slightly opened door.

"_Really they still don't believe me or Shizune-nee-Chan, they need to get it through their thick heads that I will not forgive them right off the bat,"_ Naruto thought.

"Yes you're right, I think that it's Sapphire and Sasuke. They're both corrupting our son and need to be stopped," Minato said.

"What, but they're Naruto's friends and from what I've heard they have helped each other out a lot, why should we make them stop?"

"Isn't it obvious, Sasuke is trying to follow in his clans steps by making him lust for power, and Sapphire is obviously being controlled by the Kyuubi! I mean how else is he learning all of these abilities along with being able to swap with me and outrunning ANBU. He is being controlled, end of story," Minato said sternly.

"_Excuse me, they are trying to control me, which is total bull shit! Why the fuck would they think that, I'm able to outrun ANBU and so is Sasuke. I want to become Hokage to protect his village and everyone else… wait, those bastards! It's because I'm better then Mito, isn't it? That's why Minato is saying those things, he can't bring himself to admit his failures, the fucker, at least Kushina is finally standing up for me, though she will still have to work for my forgiveness,"_ Naruto thought.

"Minato this is not right. I think that we should be more focused on Mito right now, do you know that I talked with that teacher Iruka today? He told me a lot about what she does, she bullies other students, mainly Naruto-kun, Sasuke, and Sapphire. She verbally assaults them, calls Sapphire a demon, and has lied about all the times that Naruto 'bullied her in class.' This is an outrage Minato-kun, do you know that she yelled at me a few hours ago for when I said that I couldn't get her a dress she wanted since I was 'too lazy to get off my fat ass'? Can you believe it, we need to rein her in and stop her before she becomes like Orochimaru or something like that," Kushina said, angry.

"Kushina, you're over exaggerating, I doubt that she did any of those things. Iruka must be lying, now enough of this, I'm going to bed," Minato said before standing and going over to the door, opening it only to see Naruto standing there glaring at him in pure anger, "what, Naruto when did you get here?"

"I've been here the whole time, listening to your conversation; I can't believe it, at least Kushina-Okaa-Chan believes me, why is it that you won't? Is it because I'm the 'problem child' huh, why, is it because you hate me, or is it because I'm better than your precious Mito? You're dead to me Minato, I will choose who my friends are not you, you bastard," Naruto said before running up to his room in anger to pack his stuff. Once he was done he leapt out his window to the ground below and took off to Sapphire's apartment. When he got there, he saw a limping Sapphire heading towards his door grumbling about evil 'dark haired people' he decided to call out to him, "Yo Saff, wait up."

"Hm, oh hey Naruto what's up?" Sapphire said, opening his door.

"Oh well I was wondering if I could stay at your place for a few days," Naruto stated sheepishly.

"Hm, oh yeah sure, but why? Did your parents do something again?" Sapphire asked, concerned for his friend.

"Um well…" Naruto started before telling Sapphire what transpired at his home.

"What that is just bullshit, why the hell would he think something like that was happening? I want to go kick his ass right now, that bastard," Sapphire said, seething in anger at Minato messing with his little brother in all but blood.

"Yeah well I just needed to get out of there. I was also thinking of emancipating myself from the clan," Naruto said, looking at the round in sadness.

"Hm, well you can stay here as long as you want to, for as long as you need," Sapphire said.

"Wait really?" Naruto asked, getting a nod as a reply, making the boy smile at this friend, "thanks Saff you're awesome dude."

"Hm well what are friends for, huh? Now I'm going to bed, it's late and we need to get to the training ground tomorrow, so see ya," Saff said before heading to his room.

"See ya Saff, good night," Naruto said before heading to the guest room, thinking about what transpired that day, _"Well it seems that I've made friends with a strong summoning clan, chewed out Minato, and then ran away… Wow, what a day."_

**(AN: well guys sorry for the delay, I tried to work on this story on my new kindle fire, but when I transferred it onto my laptop, the file corrupted and got deleted, so yeah I won't be doing that anytime soon. Now this chapter was mainly Naruto with very little Sapphire, I tried to explain the Phoenix history a little and why they hate the dragons, and sorry that it isn't detailed that much, but I will try to make future things like this better later. Now I'm going to try and update earlier, especially since it's coming up on summer so I will have a little more free time on hand, and finally I think that I'm going to start making shorter chapter 2,000-3,000, but every other day, instead of 6,000-8,000 once a week, so tell me what you guys think of that, now that's about it so, yeah.)**

**I'm Sapphire Orchid signing out, Bye.**


	12. Team 7

**The Dragon's Gem**

**_By: Sapphire Orchid_**

**Chapter 12: Team 7**

Normal talking

_Normal thoughts/ Emphasis/Writing_

**Demon/summoning/Full Dragon speech**

**_Demon/summoning/Full Dragon thinking_**

**_Jutsus/Weapon abilities_**

**(AN: Authors Notes.) **

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the some of the oc's

**(AN: Hey guys, Sapphire Orchid here, (MINI SPOILER, DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM) I have to talk about a couple things real quick; first, as I have said in earlier chapters as well as the summary, RWBY will be later, I'd say about 10 more chapters. The only reason it will be that long is because it will be after the 2 ½ year time skip, though it will be the Sasuke retrieval mission where things will go to shit and people will leave.(SPOILER ENDS) Now onto the second thing, as I said in the last chapter, these will be from 2,000-3,000 words, maybe 4,000, but they will be more frequent, every other day, instead of the 6,000-8,000 once a week. Now that that's over, hope you guys like this next chapter, see ya.)**

*** Konoha training ground 3 Sapphire POV ***

"Ugh where is he?" Naruto whined like a little kid.

"I don't know. Why did we come here again, I mean we knew he was going to be late," Sasuke stated.

"Hm I don't know, I'm just glad we got something to eat before coming," Sapphire said, "Oh by the way, royal flush."

"WHAT!? That is total bullshit, three fucking times in a row! I still haven't won a single game yet, why lady luck, why do you hate me so!?" Sasuke said, yelling up to the sky.

"Because I can," an angelic voice said out of nowhere.

"The fuck was that?" Naruto said, looking around trying to find the source of the voice.

"Ha now that was funny. Well Sasuke, I guess we found out the reason behind your luck problem," Sapphire said laughing.

"Even luck hates me," Sasuke said, crying anime style again.

"Hey what are you bakas doing? You know you weren't supposed to eat breakfast idiots, and Sapphire-baka why are you wearing that outfit, are you trying to be cooler than Sasuke-kun? Well you should give up on that since you'll never be better than him. See Sasuke-kun, this is why you shouldn't hang out with those two," Sakura said, since Sapphire was wearing his black trench coat and his weapons, except for his katana, since he decided to leave those at his apartment.

"Um Sakura, Sasuke ate too so you're calling him a baka. And also, Hatake suggested it more than anything, that's why you need to start paying attention to detail more often, and not just Sasuke. Also Sapphire can dress how he wants, he has great fashion sense," Naruto said, slightly glaring at the pinkette, before turning back to their card game. Sapphire and Naruto had a very large pile of ryo beside them, while Sasuke only has a hundred ryo note by him, "Hey Sasuke do you have any more money to lose- I mean put in?"

"You guys suck," was the only reply.

"Well, it seems that you all are here and it seems some of you actually ate," Kakashi said as he walked into the training ground, book in hand.

"Hm so what, you didn't order us to Hatake," Sapphire said.

"Well then I am still your superior, so why can't you three respect me?" Kakashi said.

"Because respect is earned, not given out freely," Sapphire said with a slight glare.

"Well I guess that is true but still you should respect your betters. Now, today you four will be taking a test, you have to," Kakashi said, pausing for suspense, "Take these bells," he finished, pulling out three bells from his pocket.

"Bells? Now that will be easy," Sapphire said.

"Really? As you can see, there are three bells. Each of you need one to pass, so only three of you may pass, now what do you say about that?" Kakashi said.

"Still, it'll be easy," Naruto said, smirking.

"Well you have to attack me to get them, so come at me with lethal force, or else you won't survive," Kakashi said with his famous eye smile.

"But sensei if we do that, won't we hurt you?" Sakura said.

"Sakura, Hatake here is an elite Jonin. He may be an idiot but he is still stronger than us," Sasuke said.

"Oh Sasuke-kun you are so amazing," Sakura said, entering fan girl mode and making Sasuke back away in fear.

"Now, now you two, calm down. You have till noon to get these bells, your time starts… NOW!" Kakashi said, making Sakura leave with low academy student speed, and the three boys leaving at almost Chunin level speed.

"_What? Those three, they have obviously been trained. I get Sasuke since he has his brother and mother, but Naruto's parents haven't trained him yet, and I doubt anyone else would. Then there's Sapphire, nobody would train him, at least to my knowledge, and what was he wearing?"_ Kakashi thought in amazement for the three Genin.

Once the boys left they started talking with each other, trying to formulate a plan. "Hm so guys I think that we should do something awesome, make him pay for underestimating us, right."

"Well that is a good idea but I think we should make a plan to make sure we know what to do and not get in each other's way," Naruto stated.

"Hm, yeah that is a good idea, Sasuke do you know any long range Jutsu?" Sapphire said before turning to the Uchiha.

"Huh, oh yeah I do- I know 3. They are Fire types; one shoots out multiple fire balls, I have one that sends a giant ball of fire, and the last one is a small condensed ball of fire which causes a massive explosion… why?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I think I know what to do. Sasuke can provide long range, while Naruto provides mid-ranged attacks, like that Phoenix attack from the other day, and I can go in close range," Sapphire said.

"That is a good plan, but why are you the close range fighter?" Naruto questioned, curious.

"Well it's simple really, I don't know a mid-ranged attack, while you do, and Sasuke is better at long range ones. Plus, I can do a lot more damage with Orchid's Thorn than you can with your bare fist Naruto. I'm sorry but it's true," Sapphire said, getting a nod from the other two boys, "Now the last thing we need to figure out is, should we let Sakura into this plan?"

"I don't know, I mean the test is about team work, but what will she be able to do? I doubt that she will be able to do anything useful with us, she knows no Jutsu except for the basics, she isn't on our level of kunai throwing, she'll probably hit one of us, she is a liability and I don't know what to do," Naruto said, trying to think of something for her to do.

"Ugh, why don't we just give her a third of our kunai and shuriken and let her throw them at Kakashi? Saff can just dodge them if she misses the perv," Sasuke suggested.

"Hm that could work, ok then let's go find her," Naruto said, getting nods from the other two, so he leaves to find Sakura.

A few minutes later, they finally came upon her, passed out, on the ground, most likely by Genjutsu, so they hid in a tree, "Shit she's out cold, what the hell happened?" Sasuke said.

"Mmm, Sasuke-kun," the girl mumbled before starting to wake up.

"Wow, Sasuke your voice can wake up knocked out chicks, awesome!" Naruto said, smirking at his friend.

"Ugh, shut it dobe before I kick your ass! Oh look, she's getting up," the brunette said.

"Ugh what hit me, oh no, Sasuke-kun!" the girl said, looking around frantically.

"So Sasuke, it seems something happened with you, this'll be hilarious," Naruto said.

"Huh, what do you mean Naru-?" he says but is stopped by Naruto pushing him out of the tree right in front of Sakura.

"Oh Sasuke, you came to rescue me! I knew you liked me, come on we have to tell my parents and rub it in Ino pig's face," the girl said before starting to pull Sasuke out of the area.

"Hahahahaha, that was hilarious! Come on Saff, let's go stop those two love birds," Naruto said, laughing before jumping down with Sapphire right behind him.

"Hm, that was funny Sasuke, I can't believe I didn't think of that, nice one Naruto," Sapphire said, landing in front of Sasuke and Sakura while high fiving Naruto.

"AH, what are you two bastards doing here?" Sakura said, glaring at them.

"Oh well you see Sasuke there fell out of the tree we were in and we need him back," Naruto said with a smirk.

"Ugh, you two are the worst friends in the world, why don't you just go to hell already?" Sasuke said, finally escaping Sakura's choking embrace.

"Ha, too late teme I'm already there, now come on we need to explain the plan to her," Saff stated, getting serious.

"Huh what plan what do you guys mean?" Sakura asked, curious.

"Hm, well the plan is that we will fight Kakashi, I will be close range, Naruto mid-range, and Sasuke long range, while you throw kunai and shuriken at him. Once he is tired, Naruto will use his new move on Sasuke's fireball attack, the big one Sasuke, and then while Kakashi is distracted by the flames, I will grab the bells," Sapphire said, giving her the short version.

"Ok then, so where should I stand?"

"Well I think that you should stay hidden and then run around the clearing, throwing the projectiles. Then I need you to make sure to intercept, or protect both Naruto and Sasuke, and I do mean both, not just Sasuke. This will need to be a team effort, not just half or a fourth, but all we need is to get those bells, so are you guys ready to go?" Sapphire said, putting his fist out.

"Yeah we'll show him who's the best," Sasuke said, bumping fist with Saff.

"We'll win, believe it," Naruto said, putting his fist in too.

"Um I'll try my best, Cha!" Sakura said, finally bumping fists with the others.

"Ok then, game on," and with that the four left to do their chosen parts.

After rushing for the clearing, Sapphire found him. There, standing in the middle of the field, was Kakashi, reading his orange book and preparing for a surprise attack. What Saff didn't know was that he was actually aware that Saff was hiding, though he didn't know exactly where. He just knew that the boy was hiding somewhere.

"_Ok then what would the best way for me to surprise Hatake? Let's see…. Hm, wait I got it,"_ Sapphire thought before backing away from the bushes slightly.

"_**Sapphire Style: Sapphire Clone Jutsu,"**_ the boy called out, creating 5 clones.

"Hm let's do this," he said, pulling out Orchid's Thorn from its holder and putting it in its scythe form. He charged into the clearing with the clones right behind him.

"Huh, what the hell?" Kakashi said, surprised at the clones with the scythes charging at him. One of the clones leaped over him and swung the scythe, aiming for his legs, while another charged forwards and swung for his head. Kakashi immediately created a _**Shadow Clone**_ and Kawarimied with it.

"Take this, Kakashi," Yelled out a voice from behind him, causing Kakashi to look and see Sasuke standing there with his hands in the tiger sign, signaling to him he was using a fire Jutsu. _**"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu,"**_ he called out, shooting out the flames.

"Shit," Kakashi got out before dodging the flames just in time, only to have to bring out a kunai to block a few kunai and shuriken coming from the bushes, _"Damn it, let's see I've seen Sasuke, Sapphire, and I'm pretty sure that was Sakura where is Naru-?"_ Kakashi thought but is stopped by a voice from behind him.

"_**Phoenix Style: Burning Wind,"**_ Naruto called out, making the wind catch fire and blast towards Kakashi.

"What the hell, how are you doing this?" Kakashi said, trying to get away from the flaming wind.

"Ha, Hatake you getting tired, I mean we're only Genin, right?" Sapphire said with his clones agreeing.

"How, how are you three so strong though? I know that you were tied for first place as rookie of the year, but how can you be this strong?" Kakashi said.

"Well, I believe it's because of team work and because of our ambitions. We strive to get what we want, but we don't let our emotions rule our decisions, haven't you noticed Sakura throwing kunai from the bushes? She always bullies us, well me and Naruto, but we set our differences aside and joined together to fight a common enemy, you. So why don't you just toss us those bells and let _all_ of us pass the test? We already figured out that it's team work, so let's just stop this," Sapphire said, holding his scythe with the blade behind his neck and standing in a loose fighting stance.

"Well, I applaud you four for figuring out the test, but, the time isn't up yet, so I can't do that," Kakashi said with his eye smile.

"Hm I thought you would say that. Sasuke, Naruto, my clones are ready use it now," Sapphire said. Flipping the scythe off his neck, he switches it into gun mode and points it at Kakashi's head, "So Kakashi, last try you want to give up now?"

"Well I doubt you three could hurt me that much, so do whatever you're planning, I'm ready for it," Kakashi said before feeling someone grab his legs. He looks down to see 3 sets of arms coming out of the ground, with 2 sets grabbing his legs.

"Hm good then this'll be funnier," Sapphire said before pulling the trigger… _BANG_!

"_**Collaboration Fire & Phoenix Style: Grand Phoenix Wind,"**_ Sasuke and Naruto called out. A massive wave of wind formed behind the blonde and flew forward. Sasuke then breathes out a gigantic fireball, which combines with the wind and heads towards Kakashi, forming a giant phoenix.

"SHIT!" Kakashi screamed out, trying to get out of the trap before _BOOM_!

"Shit, I think that we killed him," Naruto said, "You know Sasuke; I didn't think that it would be that big of a blast."

"Yeah me either, wait what about the bells?" Sasuke said.

"Don't worry about those, I have them right here," Sapphire said, pulling out the three bells.

"What, when did you get those?" Sakura said, walking out of the bushes.

"Well you know when I shot at Kakashi? I was aiming for the bells, the bullet split the strings, and the clone that wasn't grabbing onto him caught them and brought them to me when the explosion happened."

"Wow, Sapphire that was a smart move, though you did try and kill me," Kakashi said, appearing behind Sapphire, reading his book.

"Well I knew that you had a few _**Shadow Clones**_ hiding in the trees, so I took a guess and went with the plan."

"You took a guess on my life, well then I think that you four pass. Also, what kind of weapon is that Sapphire?" Kakashi said.

"Oh it's a scythe," Sapphire said, acting like a smartass.

"Ah that's the name of it. Well, meet me at the bridge tomorrow for our first mission," he said before leaving.

"What? I thought he was asking about the gun part? Wait you know what, screw it! See you guys tomorrow I'm leaving, bye guys," Sapphire says, leaving the training grounds.

"Whelp, I guess I should go too, my mom's making a victory dinner and Itachi-Nii-san is going to be there, so I gotta go," Sasuke said, leaving.

"Hm, well bye Sakura," Naruto said.

"Wow I can't believe it I'm finally a ninja! Yes, now I can get Sasuke-kun to notice me," Sakura said, running off the field to rub it in Ino's face.

*** A few hours later Hokage tower ***

"Okay guys we need to see who passed the Genin test, let's start now," Minato said, standing in front of the gathered Jonin.

"Team 1," he said.

"Failed,"

"Team 2"

"Failed,"

And so on and so one until" Team 7, Oh wait this is Kakashi's and they failed didn't they?"

"Team 7, Passed," Kakashi said, eye smiling.

"WHAT?" everyone yelled.

"OH MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL, NOW OUR TEAMS CAN GO ON MISSIONS TOGETHER AND FORM YOUTHFUL BONDS OF RIVALRY!" a man in a green jumpsuit named Guy yelled out.

"Damn it," Kakashi whispered, "I need to prepare my apocalypse bunker… again."

"Wait Kakashi, who's on the team again?" Minato asked.

"Well there are Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sapphire Orchid," Kakashi said.

"Wait Uzumaki, don't you mean Namikaze?" Kushina said.

"Nope, he said that he didn't want to be called Namikaze, so I respected his wishes, but they did figure out the point of the test and passed with flying colors," Kakashi said with a lot of praise in his voice.

"Yeah well it was Naruto that was the one to figure it out, right?" Kushina said.

"Actually, it was Sapphire that figured it out and brought the four of them together. If it wasn't for my planning ahead, I might be dead right now. Those four will definitely be dangerous once they grow up, they will probably be the next Sanin, plus another," Kakashi said, trying not to laugh at the faces on everyone else's face.

"WHAT! The demon probably cheated and tried to kill you! Hokage-sama we must stop that thing before he kills-," the man says but is cut off by a massive amount of killer intent focused on him.

"Hm, I'd hold your tongue when talking about my godson like that," said a voice from the doorway. When everyone looked, they saw Leviathan standing there with his hood up.

"What, who are you and how did you get passed the ANBU?" Minato says, appearing behind him with a kunai to his neck.

"Hm, well who I am, I might tell you later, second, get that kunai away from me before I kill you, and don't say that I can't because I can, now third, I came here to get a few legal documents, mainly to be allowed residence in this village since I kind of snuck in, and to speak with you blonde. Finally, anyone who calls Sapphire a demon, monster, thing, or anything bad like that again, then you'll wish that you were never born," Leviathan says before disappearing and reappearing beside Kakashi with his sword drawn, "Also, Hatake, if I find that you try and hurt my student in any way, shape, or form, then you will be on the receiving end of my blade, got it?"

"Don't' worry, I won't hurt Sapphire, but are you the one that taught him that Sapphire Style, and what was with that weapon of his?" Kakashi asked.

"Hm good, and the Sapphire style, well I told him about it and he figured it out. The weapon, well it's a scythe, I mean what else could it be?" Leviathan said.

"Wow, that is what he said, but seriously what else was in it? It wasn't just a scythe," Kakashi said, getting serious.

"Well even if I told you, no one will be able to recreate it. I hold the plans for it and no one else could get the ammunition for it but me," the man said.

"Wait, what are you talking about? What scythe and answer my questions, who are you, how did you get into this place, and also what do you want with Sapphire?" Minato said.

"Fine, my first name is Leviathan, you don't need to know my last. I got in here because I walked, while your guards didn't see me, and finally, Sapphire is my godson, he and I have already met, I knew his mother and father. I actually have a few pictures of them, and I want to be there for him, especially since this village is full of nitwits who think of him as the god damned Kyuubi," Leviathan says, taking his hood off and glaring at Minato.

"You just broke my law, no one is to talk about him being the Jinchuriki except me and him," Minato says, forming a _**Rasengan **_in his hand.

"Well technically I am not a member of this village, you can't kill me no matter how many shinobi you sent at me and I am his Godfather, I can talk about the Kyuubi all I fucking want to," Leviathan says in a voice that left no room for response.

"Hokage-sama, he is telling the truth and either he is extremely arrogant, or his really can kill everyone here. I actually believe him too, did you see the speed he had? It might have been as fast, if not faster than you," a man blonde man with a pony tail stated.

"Inoichi, are you positive about this?" Minato said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yes I am," the man now known as Inoichi stated, never taking his eyes off of Leviathan.

"Well then, why are you here Leviathan-san?" Minato said.

"Well, as I said, I wanted to become a member of this village, not a ninja, but a civilian," he said.

"Fine, I will get the paper work when I have the chance," the 4th said.

"Good then, I will take my leave," and with that Leviathan left in his swirl of black fire.

"Not that that was interesting or not, but can we go onto the rest of the teams?" a raven haired and red eyed Jonin asked.

"Fine then, team 8."

"Passed,"

"Team 10,"

"Passed,"

"Team 11,"

"Passed,"

After everyone else left, Minato turned to Kushina and said.

"Hm I knew that Mito-Chan would pass, Kushina why don't we go celebrate with her tonight?" the hokage said.

"Ok, but let's take Naruto too," Kushina said.

"Fine," Minato said a bit begrudgingly.

"Minato, I want to train Naruto now," a voice from the window called out, making the two turn to look only to find Jiraya standing there.

"Sensei, I already told you that you can't train Naruto until we train him," Minato said.

"Well from what I heard, you two tried to and he turned you down, so I'm gonna train him now. And if you try and stop me, I will revoke your ability to summon the toads Minato," the pervert said.

"WHAT!? Sensei you can't do that, I want Naruto to train with us before you train him," Minato said, standing up and glaring at the man.

"Well Minato, I was looking through the rules, and I saw that the Sanin can take on an apprentice if they want to, the hokage and the council have no say in it and only the agreement of two of the Sanin can stop the other from doing it," Jiraya stated, smirking.

"Fine, but please don't hurt Naruto-kun or over work him Jiraya-sama," Kushina said, smiling at the legendary man.

"Don't worry Kushina, I won't. I will train him at his own pace, though from what I have seen so far he is already ahead of where you were at when you were his age Minato," he stated.

"What, but Mito said that he was cheating on tests and other things when the teachers weren't looking and always playing those pranks on people," Minato scoffed with a disbelieving tone in his voice.

"Yeah well she lied, Mito is a spoiled brat, why do you think that I never let her sign the summoning contract? She has been mistreating Naruto ever since they were little kids."

"Ha I doubt that! Mito is an angel, now leave Jiraya, you have already messed up my plans to train my son and now you are criticizing my daughter, leave."

"Okay Minato I'll leave, but if you punish my Naruto for this, then I and the toads will have your head," Jiraya said before disappearing from the window.

"Hmph who does he think he is, ordering me around like that? I am the hokage, he can't talk down to me like that," Minato mumbled before going back to his paperwork.

"God damned paperwork, Kushina what are you still doing here? Leave, now," Minato said, glaring at the red head.

"Excuse me what did you say?" she said in shock.

"Did I stutter? No, now leave."

"Fine I'll see you at home."

"_Ugh this is all that brats fault, if only I hadn't have helped him that day, then this wouldn't be happening,"_ Minato thought while his eyes flashed red for a second.

"Ugh, I think all this work is starting to get to me, maybe I should take a break. Wait why were Jiraya and Kushina here for again? Eh, I'll just ask them later, man my head is killing me," Minato said before standing and walking out of the room, not noticing the man wrapped in bandages walk out of the shadows.

"Ha, Minato is such a fool, he doesn't even know that I am here. Now on to stage two of my plan," the man said.

**(AN: Hey Guys Sapphire here, I just wanted to thank everyone for this chapter. A few things- there will be a slight time skip in the next chapter, an important character will be shown and the Mist Arc will start. Now about the Mist Arc, should I make it long or short? If it's short then It will be about two chapters, if it's long then it will be 3-5 chapters. I want your opinions so please PM me or post a review with your responses and suggestions. I might like it when it's hot but please no flames, and finally, I still need OC ideas so if you want to send them in then that would be fine, I mainly need girl OCs though.)**

** I'm Sapphire Orchid signing out, see ya.**


End file.
